Catch me on!
by GriffKillsMe
Summary: 2 Jahre, 2 ganze Jahre, nachdem Damon gegangen ist, weil er es nicht mehr aushielt, Elenas Anwesenheit einfach so zu ertragen, kommt er wieder zurück. Einerseits mit der Hoffnung, dass Elena und er neu anfangen könnten, andererseits, weil der Versuch, das Mädchen aus seinem Herzen zu verbannen, missglückt ist. Delena oder Stelena? [Momentstory!]
1. Chapter 1

_**Willkommen bei meiner neuen Story! Ebenfalls ein Oldie, aber noch lange nicht veraltet :) Diese Geschichte erfordert das Wissen bis 2x22 (allerdings wurde Damon nicht von Tyler gebissen und Stefan hat sich demzufolge auch nicht wegen des Heilmittels in Klaus' Obhut begeben – der Kuss zwischen Damon und Elena ist aber passiert!)**_

 **Damons PoV**

Ich parkte vor dem Salvatore-Anwesen und zog den Schlüssel ab.  
Der Wagen verstummte und plötzlich war ich ganz allein mit meinen Gedanken.  
Gerade eben hatte das laute Dröhnen des Motors noch jedes meiner Worte übertönen können, aber jetzt?  
Sofort überrollten mich die Dinge, die mir mein Gehirn die ganze Zeit schon hatte sagen wollen, wie eine Lawine.  
Tausend Empfindungen stürmten auf mich ein.  
Wie war es ihr ergangen?  
Hatte sie sich verändert?  
Wie hatte sich die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Stefan gewandelt, wenn es überhaupt so war?  
Und vor allem…was dachte sie von mir?  
Vielleicht hatte sie mich vergessen, vielleicht war ich ihr inzwischen egal, vielleicht vermisste sie mich doch ein wenig oder bedeutete ich ihr ja vielleicht noch was?  
Da war eindeutig zu oft ‚vielleicht' in einem Satz.  
Ich tippte jedoch auf Ersteres, hoffte aber natürlich, dass sie sich freuen würde, mich zu sehen.  
Allerdings konnte ich von ihr nicht erwarten, dass sie – wie ich – jeden Tag an mich gedacht und mein Bild in Händen gehalten hatte, nein!  
Sie liebte mich ja nicht, sie mochte mich nicht einmal!  
Aber wer konnte das schon?  
Immerhin tötete ich Menschen, ohne dabei mit der Wimper zu zucken und saugte diese dann auch noch aus! …meine Kommentare nebenbei nicht zu vergessen.  
Ich machte es einem wirklich unmöglich, mich zu mögen.  
Doch so war ich nun einmal!  
Ich war ein Monster!  
Ich war ein Killer!  
Das stand fest und konnte weder von mir noch von jemand anderem geändert werden.  
Da kamen mir Andies Worte in den Sinn: „Vielleicht bist du ja jetzt so.  
Liebe verändert uns, Damon."  
War ich denn schon verändert?  
Sonst würde ich mir ja keine Gedanken machen, oder?  
Damon Salvatore denkt nach?!  
„Verdammt noch mal, geh da jetzt rein, du warst doch sonst kein solcher Schisser!", sagte ich ganz leise zu mir selbst und stieg dann aus.  
Ich versenkte den Schlüssel in meiner Hosentasche und schritt auf das Haus zu.  
Selbstvertrauen und Entschlossenheit, ja, genau das brauchte ich jetzt.  
Doch mit jedem Schritt, den ich machte, schwand dieser Mut und wich einer ungeheuren Angst und schrecklichen Vorwürfen.  
Ich musste unweigerlich daran denken, was ich tun würde, wenn sie mich wegschicken würde.  
Ich wusste es nicht.  
Vielleicht würde ich einfach wieder gehen und mich herzlos stellen, aber wahrscheinlich würde ich auf der Stelle sterben.  
‚Puff' und weg.  
Ich hoffte, es würde schnell gehen…  
Bei der Tür angekommen, war ich plötzlich vollkommen gelähmt.  
Ich spürte meine Finger nicht mal mehr, als sie wie ferngesteuert nach dem Hausschlüssel in meiner Tasche griffen und ihn zur Tür führten.  
Ja, ich hatte den Schlüssel immer noch!  
Und ich würde ihn für nichts und niemanden hergeben! Nicht, solange er mir den Zutritt zu Elena ermöglichte.  
Ich atmete tief durch und schloss dann auf.  
Ich trat über die Türschwelle und stieß die Tür hinter mir mit dem Fuß zu.  
Dann lauschte ich aufmerksam.  
Alles, was aus dem Haus drang, war ein Herzschlag.  
Elenas Herzschlag!  
Der Herzschlag, für den ich mir jederzeit mein kaltes, totes Herz rausreißen würde.  
Sie schien mich gehört zu haben, denn jetzt ertönten Schritte und kurz darauf erreichte sie die Treppe.  
Die Stufen knarrten und wurden immer schneller betreten.  
„Stefan?", rief sie und versetzte mir damit einen Stich direkt ins Herz.  
Was hatte ich denn schon erwartet?  
Und wieder: „Stefan, wo-"  
Da erschien sie am Treppenabsatz und unsere Blicke trafen sich.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Neues Kapitel! Und eine kleine Anmerkung: Die Charaktere von Damon, Stefan und Elena sind von mir geringfügig verändert und intensiviert worden! Ihr werdet es im Laufe der Story merken.**_

Sie starrte mich regelrecht an!

Mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der vollkommen entgeistert, aber vor allem erschrocken war.

Mein Atem stockte und blieb schließlich ganz aus.

In dem Moment benötigte ich keine Luft, denn alles, was ich brauchte, war ja da: Elena.

Gott, sie war wunderschön!

Aber ich wollte mir nichts vormachen…ich würde sie immer noch bezaubernd finden, wenn sie einen Lumpensack tragen würde.

„Damon…?", kam es über ihre Lippen.

Meine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich ein wenig und ich glaubte sogar für einen Moment, ein kleines Lächeln bei ihr zu sehen!

Doch so schnell, wie es gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder und ein leerer Ausdruck trat in ihre so wundervollen rechtbraunen Augen.

„Was willst du?", sagte sie dann und es war so eiskalt, dass ich richtig erschrak.

Sie wollte mich nicht hier haben!

Sie hasste mich.

Ich hätte es wissen müssen!

Warum war ich überhaupt hier?

Ich sollte nicht da sein.

Gerade wollte ich Kehrt machen, da sprach sie weiter: „Was fällt dir ein, nach so langer Zeit die her zu kommen?

Nachdem du uns alle im Stich gelassen hast?"

Ich senkte beschämt den Blick.

Eigentlich müsste ich die Augen verdrehen, doch danach war mir im Moment ganz und gar nicht.

Denn sie hatte Recht!

Mit allem.

Und ich fühlte mich schuldig, weil ich deswegen alle verletzt hatte…

Was in aller Welt war los mit mir?

Ich wollte nicht so denken!

Ich wollte nicht so fühlen!

Ich wollte einfach nicht so sein!

Schnell ließ ich meinen Gesichtsausdruck versteinern und verhinderte somit, dass nach draußen gelang, was in mir drin passierte.

Doch dann sah ich etwas, das meine Vorsätze völlig durcheinander brachte:

Elena liefen Tränen über die Wange!

Ich konnte sie nicht weinen sehen.

Nichts war schlimmer, als die Frau meiner Träume traurig zu sehen!

Und tatsächlich, was weichte mich ein wenig auf.

Aber ich konnte mich beherrschen und blieb wie eingefroren stehen.

‚Sie interessiert mich nicht.

Sie darf mich nicht kontrollieren.', machte ich mir in Gedanken klar.

Langsam stieg sie ein paar Stufen weiter nach unten.

Plötzlich fing sie an, zu rennen, wurde immer schneller und schneller!

Sie stürzte auf mich zu und als sie bei mir angekommen war, umarmte sie mich.

Ja, sie legte ihre Arme wie einen Schraubstock um meinen Hals und klammerte sie an mir fest!

Beim besten Willen…dem konnte ich nicht widerstehen.

Meine Hände fanden wie von selbst den Weg zu ihrer Taille und hielten sie noch fester.

Tatsächlich, gerade hielt ich sie in meinen Armen!

Meine Elena!

Wie ich es vermisst hatte, sie so zu spüren, so mit ihr umzugehen…

Es war einer der Momente, in denen man merkte, wie sehr man jemanden doch liebte.

Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen und sog ihren unverwechselbaren Duft ein.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst.", nuschelte sie an meinem Ohr und damit wurde mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen gezaubert.

„Ich dich auch.", murmelte ich daraufhin und wollte mich am Liebsten sofort dafür ohrfeigen!

Ich wollte ihr doch nicht zu nahe treten!

Nicht jetzt und nicht nach dem, was passiert war.

Liebevoll gab ich ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und ließ sie dann los.

Auch, wenn es schwer war…das durfte ich nicht.

Was, wenn Stefan ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte?

Was, wenn sie seine Verlobte, wenn nicht sogar schon seine Frau war?

…dann sollten weder ich noch sie aneinander denken.

Ich verbot mir jeglichen Blickkontakt und sah lieber wieder nach unten.

„Aber jetzt ist ja alles wieder gut, ich bin ja da.", witzelte ich und zwang mir ein Grinsen aufs Gesicht.

Gerade wollte ich aufsehen, da traf mich eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Entgeistert sah ich sie an: „Was soll das?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ihr Blick war enorm wütend!

Fragend hielt ich mir meine Wange und rieb sie leicht.

Das hatte gerade wirklich wehgetan…

„Nichts ist gut!", schrie sie: „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wo du gewesen bist und was das sollte!

Du kannst nicht einfach abhauen und niemandem was sagen!

Wir haben uns verdammt noch mal…Sorgen gemacht."

Sie…hatte sich Sorgen gemacht…?

Um mich?

Ich war glücklich.

Ich bedeutete ihr wirklich etwas!

Wenn sie sich sogar schon Sorgen machte…

Verträumt sah ich sie an und verlor mich dabei irgendwo in diesem schokoladigen Braun.

„Und du findest das lustig?", fuhr sie mich an und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf: „Ich fand es nicht lustig, mir Tag für Tag Stefans Schuldgefühle anzuhören, ihm beizustehen und ganz nebenbei so zu tun, als würde es mich nicht auch schmerzen, dass du weg bist."

Mit diesen Worten und einer ziemlich ernsten Miene machte sie kehrt und stieg die Treppen wieder nach oben.

Ich brauchte eine Weile, um zu realisieren, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, bevor ich begriff, dass sie gerade dabei war, mich hier einfach stehen zu lassen.

„Elena!", rief ich und lief ihr hinterher.

Ich fasste ihren Arm und hielt sie zurück, ein paar Stufen, bevor sie das Obergeschoss erreicht hatte.

Sie drehte sich zu mir herum.

„Bitte…lass uns wenigstens reden!

Lass es mich erklären!", flehte ich und bemerkte, dass meine Finger ihren Arm leicht streichelten.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und riss sich genervt los.

Ich ließ sie ziehen, nur, um im nächsten Moment zu entscheiden, dass ich sie nicht ziehen lassen würde.

Nicht so!

Ich folgte ihr erneut, diesmal in eines der Zimmer.

Stefans Zimmer.

„Elena!"

Wieder hielt ich sie zurück, diesmal duldete sie es allerdings nicht, dass ich sie festhielt.

Geschlagen nahm ich ein wenig Abstand und wartete darauf, dass sie mich ansah.

Sie hob den Kopf ein wenig und ich glaubte, erneut in tausend Teile zu zerspringen, als ich erneut Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht sah.

„Bitte.", wiederholte ich und sah sie dabei eindringlich an.

„Ich möchte, dass du jetzt gehst.", sagte sie fest, als hätte sie es irgendwo abgelesen.

Vielleicht stand es ja auf meiner Stirn…

Ich sollte gehen?

Ich konnte nicht gehen.

Nicht, seitdem ich wusste, dass sie mich brauchte.

Nie wieder würde ich sie allein lassen.

Und…ich würde sie nie wieder aufgeben oder gar vergessen wollen, denn das konnte ich ja sowieso nicht.

„Bitte."

„Du brauchtest Zeit, jetzt brauche ich Zeit."

Die Entschlossenheit in ihrem Blick bestärkte ihre Worte.

Zeit?

Ich wusste, ich konnte nicht mehr darauf waren, ihr endlich alles zu erklären!

Ihr zu erklären, dass ich sie liebte…

Auch, wenn es dafür keine wirkliche Erklärung gab und ich ihr das eigentlich nicht erneut sagen wollte.

Denn ertragen konnte ich so eine Abfuhr nicht noch einmal.

Trotzdem musste es sein.

Es würde passieren, gewollt oder ungewollt, denn irgendwann überkam mich dieser ganze Gefühlsmist eh wieder.

Zögerlich streckte ich einen Arm nach ihr aus und strich dann mit meinen Fingern ganz vorsichtig und liebevoll über ihre Wange.

Ich wischte die Nässe von ihrer weichen Haut, dann zog ich meine Hand wieder zurück.

„Ich bin drüben in meinem Zimmer.", sagte ich leise und ging – auf ihr Nicken hin – zum besagten Ort.

Ich wollte ihrer Bitte nachkommen und…ja, ich brauchte einen Moment für mich.

Sie würde irgendwann kommen, da war ich mir sicher.

Aber wann?

Das konnte lange, sehr lange dauern…


	4. Chapter 4

„Elena?"

Na wenn das mal nicht Stefan war…

Oh, er würde mich dafür hassen, dass ich hier war.

„Hey Schatz!

Hier bin ich wieder.

Und?

Hast du dich einsam gefühlt?", fragte er fürsorglich.

‚Nein, ich war ja da.', antwortete ich in Gedanken ironisch und wollte mich wieder meinem Buch widmen.

Doch als sie nicht nach unten gingen und ich sie weiter hören konnte, legte ich es weg, denn das hatte keinen Sinn.

Lieber lauschte ich ein wenig…

„Ist was?"

Sie war also immer noch bedrückt.

Verdammt!

Schien so, als hätte ich ihr Leben ganz schön durcheinander gebracht…

„Er ist hier.", sagte sie und das klang richtig mechanisch und monoton!

„Er?

Wen meinst du?

Elijah?

Klaus?

…wen meinst du, Elena?"

Ha, der hatte wirklich keine Ahnung!

Schnell schlich ich zur Tür:

Jetzt oder nie!

Ich öffnete und lehnte mich dann lässig gegen den Türrahmen.

Sofort bewegte sich drüben war.

Dort stand ebenfalls die Tür offen, weshalb ich - den auf alles vorbereiteten und unwissenden - Stefan schon sah, als er sich von Elena wegdrehte und seinen Kopf in Richtung Tür streckte.

„Surprise!

Surprise!", rief ich belustigt und strahlte voller Schalk in seine vor Unglauben und Verwunderung weit geöffneten Augen.

„D-Damon?", stammelte er.

Sah ich da Abneigung in seinem Blick?

Störte ich ihn etwa auch?

Was wollte ich dann überhaupt noch hier…

„Bruder!"

Er kam auf mich zu und fing dann doch an, zu lächeln, als er auf mich zukam und mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte: „Man, endlich hört man mal was von dir!

Wie lange ist es her?

2 Jahre?

Wir dachten schon, du wärst mit irgendeiner Schlampte durchgebrannt!"

Wie bitte?

Meine Mundwinkel rutschten um mehrere Etagen tiefer und ich wusste nicht, warum, aber mein Blick ging sofort zu Elena, die beschämt den Kopf weg drehte.

Sie hatte das erzählt?

Und deshalb wurde ich einfach abgeschrieben?

Gut, vielleicht war das mal gar nicht so abwegig gewesen, denn ich schleppte ja doch gern die Nächstbeste ab, aber jetzt?

Seit ich wusste, wie ich für Elena empfand, versuchte ich, mich zurück zu halten, weil ich mich immer ein wenig schlecht fühlte, wenn ich mich mit einer anderen vergnügte.

So viel Spaß er auch machte, es war mir danach immer, als hätte ich jemanden betrogen.

Und vor allem Elena müsste wissen, dass ich mir kein Mädchen für immer nahm, das ich nur benutzen und anzapfen konnte, wenn ich es manipulierte.

Ich wollte nur eine, für immer, und es musste echt sein!

Es sei denn, sie hielt mich noch immer für ein hinterhältiges, verlogenes Arschloch.

Aber nach allem, was passiert war, konnte das eigentlich nicht stimmen.

Es sei denn, sie wollte, es wäre nie passiert…


	5. Chapter 5

„Jedenfalls…", Stefan platzierte sich auf dem Flur, genau zwischen mir und Elena: „…ist es doch schön, dass du wieder hier bist, nicht wahr, Elena?"

Besagte antwortete darauf nichts, sondern verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Noch immer sah ich sie an.

„Ich würde mal gern mit dir reden, unter vier Augen, meine ich.", sagte er dann und ich hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er mich dabei ansah.

Trotzdem reagierte ich nicht.

Noch immer waren meine Gedanken irgendwo bei Elena und dieser bescheuerten Unterstellung, die sie über mich losgelassen hatte.

Wieso sagte sie so was?

Ich kannte sie so nicht.

So kalt und rational…

Das klang viel zu sehr nach Katherine!

Und sie war nicht Katherine, weder vom Inneren, noch vom Äußeren.

Gut, eigentlich gab es vom Aussehen her kaum einen Unterschied, aber für mich war Elena dann doch etwas…attraktiver.

Wie auch immer…

„Damon? Kommst du jetzt oder was ist?", holte mich eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme aus meiner gedanklichen Zwischenwelt.

Es war Stefan, der abwartend auf der Treppe stand.

Er sah mich fragend an und ich nickte schnell.

Er hatte gesagt, er wollte mit mir reden.

Ich fügte mich meinem Schicksal und folgte ihm widerwillig.

…natürlich nicht, ohne vorher noch einmal ein paar Blicke mit Elena zu tauschen.

Sie wirkte für mich merkwürdig verschlossen und unantastbar und ihre Augen waren unergründlich.

Klar, ihre Meinung konnte sich nicht innerhalb so kurzer Zeit geändert haben, aber dennoch verstand ich das nicht.

Irgendwas bedrückte sie und so, wie sie mich gerade ansah und dann zu Stefan blickte, hatte das ausnahmsweise Mal nichts mit mir zu tun.

Stefan wollte sie mit einem Kuss verabschieden, aber sie blockte diese Zärtlichkeit ab.

Was war da los, verdammt noch mal?!

Ich lief mit Stefan die Treppe nach unten und schnappte mir dort meine schwarze Lederjacke, die auf einem der Kleiderhaken hing.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte ich, während ich mir das Kleidungsstück überstreifte und währenddessen mit meinem Bruder ins Freie ging.

Er drehte sich beim Laufen zu mir um: „Erstens, laufen wir nicht und Zweitens…es wird dir gefallen."

 **EINIGE MINUTEN UND GLÄSER SPÄTER…**

„Also, Brüderchen, was hast du auf dem Herzen?", fragte ich ihn belustigt.

Er sah von seinem Bier auf – ertappt und auch ein wenig erschrocken.

„Ich?

Es soll nicht um mich gehen.

Du, Damon, bis weg gewesen!

Ich dachte, du könntest mir etwas von den 2 Jahren erzählen, in denen du herumgezogen bist?!", kam es von ihm und tatsächlich war diese Schockiertheit auf seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Er sah mich aus ernsten und ehrlichen Augen an und für einen Moment glaubte ich ihm diesen Umschwung wirklich.

…für den Moment.

„Du wolltest ‚reden', also tu nicht so!

Raus mit der Sprache.", konterte ich und freute mich, als er die Augen verdrehte.

Elena wusste nicht, ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte, wenn sie mich sah; außerdem ließ sie Stefan nicht an sich ran; der wiederum schien das gar nicht mitzubekommen und dann die bedrückte Stimmung und vor allem diese Einladung hier…

Es sollte endlich mal jemand Klartext reden!

„Ich wollte hören, wie du die Zeit totgeschlagen hast und…warum du wieder hier bist, ganz einfach.

Jetzt verdrehte ich die Augen.

Der war ganz schön widerspenstig…

Sonst hatte es kaum eine Minute gedauert, bis ich ihn weich geklopft hatte!

„Ich war in New York, mal eben.", sagte ich schließlich und kippte einen weiteren Whiskey in meinen Rachen.

Stefan runzelte die Stirn: „New York?

Nicht ein wenig zu…bewohnt?

Ich hoffe, du warst ordentlich bei Aufräumen."

Als ich mir dabei gespielt verlegen auf die Lippe biss, erreichten mich sofort seine tadelnden Blicke.

„Mit ordentlich meinst du hoffentlich…ganze Bars voller blutleerer Leichen, oder?", scherzte ich.

Doch er nahm das wirklich ernst!

Sofort sprang er auf: „Bist du jetzt völlig von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

In seiner Stimme schwang ernsthafte Sorge und besonders Wut mit.

Er war völlig außer sich und so ziemlich alle im Grill hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit inzwischen uns

gewidmet.


	6. Chapter 6

Ja, ich musste zugeben, es machte wahnsinnig Spaß,

ihn mal richtig zu verarschen!

Aber die Blicke der Leute nervten langsam und ich war nicht darauf aus, mich hier schamlos beglotzen zu lassen.

…ach, wenn ich sie alle verstehen konnte, denn ich sah wirklich gut aus.

„Spaß!", lachte ich und grinste ihm breit entgegen.

Er seufzte und setzte sich wieder: „Musste das sein?

Du hättest auch einfach mal von Anfang an die Wahrheit sagen können…"

Die Situation entspannte sich und jetzt fingen die Leute auch wieder an, sich zu unterhalten.

Mit einem Schmunzeln erwiderte ich: „Aber das wäre ja langweilig gewesen, oder?"

„Und es wäre nicht der Damon, den ich kenne.", gab er mit einem Nicken zu: „Du hast dich echt nicht verändert, Bruder.

Aber mal ehrlich…was hast du da gesucht?

Ich weiß, du hasst große Menschenmengen um dich rum und diesen ganzen Trubel!"

Da musste ich ihm allerdings Recht geben, das war nicht ganz meins.

Würde er mit Menschenmengen aber bereitwillige Opfer meinen, dann…

„Ich brauchte Abwechslung!

Und da boten mir die vielen Pubs, die Casinos und die schönen Frauen einfach eine perfekte und unschlagbare Vielseitigkeit.", sagte ich und ließ mir einen weiteren Drink einschenken.

Dabei wusste ich ganz genau, was Sache war.

Und das, was ich hier erzählte, was frei erfunden und besaß keinen Funken Wahrheit.

Aber Stefan sollte ruhig glauben, dass ich Spaß hatte.

Spätestens wenn Elena danach fragen würde, würde ich alles so erzählen, wie es wirklich gewesen war.

„Und jetzt wollte ich einfach mal sehen, wie es euch ergangen ist, ohne mich.

Also, schieß los, was habt ihr getrieben?"

Bei diesen Worten hob ich mehrmals verräterisch die Augenbrauen und versuchte, mein arrogantes, früheres Ich perfekt zu spielen.

Denn das alles hier war künstlich.

Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass ich mich in wirklich unsterblich in Elena verliebt hatte!

Und ich konnte ihm auch nicht sagen, dass ich wegen ihr ein richtiges Weichei geworden war!

Und wieder einmal gab es einen Grund, mich selbst zu fragen, was ich verdammt noch mal hier wollte!

Aber eigentlich wusste ich das ja schon die ganze Zeit:

Ich wollte Elena.

Ich hatte versucht, sie mir aus dem Kopf zu schlagen und mich mit einer Anderen abzulenken!

Ich hatte mir jeden verdammten Tag eingeredet, dass es so besser war, für uns alle, aber besonders für sie!

Aber das hatte nichts geholfen.

Sobald ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich sie vor mir.

Ich schlief am Abend mit ihr vor meinen Augen ein, ja, ich träumte sogar von ihr!

Und wenn ich aufwachte, galt ihr mein erster Gedanke!

Egal, wo ich war, was ich tat oder ob ich den wohlbekannten ‚Schalter der Gefühle' umlegte…sie schlich sich immer in meinen Kopf.

„Ehrlich gesagt…fühlt es sich an, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass du gegangen bist.", meinte er plötzlich: „Ich meine, es hat sich kaum was verändert und Elena ist zwar aus der Schule raus, aber…"

Aber?

War das jetzt sein Ernst?

Er fand sein Leben mir ihr _langweilig_?

Etwas, das ich nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

Denn schon allein ein einziger Moment mit ihr war wie der Himmel für mich!

Selbst, wenn sie mich anschrie, mich schlug oder sonst was…ich würde sie immer noch lieben und diesen einen Augenblick, in dem sie mich ansah und mit mir redete, würde ich so besonders und einzigartig finden…

Wie konnte er nur?

„Und ich dachte…vielleicht sollte ich ihr ja… Alo ich könnte-„

„ _Was_ , Stefan?", unterbrach ich ihn, weil ich keine Lust auf dieses Herumgestottere hatte.

Weil er noch immer mit seinen Worten rang, trank ich noch einen Schluck Bourbon und ich bestellte zwei weitere Gläser.

Dann sah Stefan mich eindringlich an: „Ich werde ihr einen Antrag machen."

Ich verschluckte mich beim Trinken und hustete.

Das hinderte mich jedoch nicht daran, sämtlichen Alkohol, der noch in Reichweite stand, einfach in mich rein zu kippen.

…er würde _was_?

In mir zog sich alles zusammen und ich verspürte einen schrecklichen Schmerz, der sich durch meinen gesamten Körper zog.


	7. Chapter 7

Ich wusste, er liebte sie und ich wusste, er würde ihr diesen Tag zum schönsten ihres Lebens machen…

Und ich wusste, dass sie ihn liebte und sich bei ihm wohler und geborgener fühlte, als sonst irgendwo.

Und leider wusste ich auch, dass es ihr größter Wunsch war, seine Frau zu werden und mit ihm ihr gesamtes Menschenleben, wenn nicht sogar die Ewigkeit, zu verbringen.

Sie würde ja sagen, da war ich mir sicher.

Natürlich würde sie!

Warum auch nicht?

Es gab keinen Grund, abzulehnen.

Stefan war ein ehrbarer Mann!

Er beschützte sie und brachte sie zum Lachen.

Ja, er war liebevoll und tausendmal besser, als ich.

Kurzum, er war alles, was sie wollte und brauchte.

Und _sie_ war alles, was _ich_ wollte und brauchte!

Aber wenn sie annahm – was natürlich der Fall war, dann hatte ich sie verloren.

Für immer.

Und wie sollte ich leben, wenn das, wofür ich lebte, auf Ewig in den Armen eines Anderen war?

Wie sollte ich es ertragen?

Auch, wenn es hier um meinen Bruder ging…

Wie sollte ich ihm noch in die Augen sehen, wenn ich ihn eigentlich am Liebsten gleich umbringen würde?

Nur, weil er das besaß, was ich nie bekommen würde?

Damit konnte ich nicht leben.

Kein Jahr, keinen Tag und keine Sekunde.

„Ja und?

Was hältst du davon?", fragte mich Stefan mit erwartungsvollen Blicken.

Ich sah von ihm weg, weil ich es nicht mehr ertragen konnte und sagte: „Das ist…toll.

Ich wunderte mich sowieso, warum du das nicht schon längst getan hast."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, dachte aber darüber nach.

Eigentlich wollte ich es gar nicht hören, ich wollte nichts mehr hören.

Es war mir heute schon genug Leid geschehen, mehr konnte und wollte ich nicht aushalten.

„Na ja, es ist ziemlich viel los gewesen, in der Schule und bei uns…

Sie kam nicht recht darüber hinweg, dass du einfach verschwunden bist.

Sie glaubte, Schuld daran zu haben und hat sich die ganze Zeit Vorwürfe gemacht!

Und jetzt hat sich das ein wenig beruhigt und da du ja auch wieder da bist, ist alles in Ordnung."

Und wieder regte sich – gegen meinen Willen – etwas in meinem Innern.

Sie fühlte sich schuldig wegen meines Weggehens?

Sie _war_ schuld!

Aber ich wollte nicht noch einmal alles durchgehen.

Lieber stocherte ich woanders weiter: „So, wie die heute unten durch war, ist aber gar nichts in Ordnung!"

Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was meinst du?

Hat sie was gesagt?"

Gesagt?

Sie brauchte nicht reden, um mir zu erzählen, wie es ihr ging!

Ich sah es ihr an.

Für mich war Elena schon immer wie ein offenes Buch gewesen!

Dank ihrer Menschlichkeit konnte ich jeden Einzelnen ihrer Gedanken an ihrem Gesicht ablesen.

…bei der bloßen Vorstellung ihrer zart roséfarbenen Wangen stahl sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

Der Kommentar, der mir darauf in den Sinn kam, war zwar nicht besonders, aber zu gut, um ihn einfach wieder zu verwerfen, weshalb ich ihn sofort aussprach: „Als baldiger Bräutigam solltest du allerdings schon wissen, wie es deiner Zukünftigen geht!"

Ich grinste ihn hämisch an, woraufhin er sich beschämt weg drehte.

Auch, es war einfach zu schön, ihn fertig zu machen…

„Hey Süßer!

Lust auf Spaß?

Ich lad dich ein!", erklang eine glockenhelle Stimme neben mir und sofort schnellte mein Kopf zur Seite.

Vor mir stand eine ziemlich schlanke, aber doch kurvige Blondine, die mich sexy aus ihren Augen heraus anfunkelte.

„Immer doch.", sagte ich – wie aus einem Reflex heraus – und stand auf.

Bevor ich allerdings mit ihr ging, beugte ich mich noch einmal zu Stefan herunter: „Viel Glück mit deinem Vorhaben, wir werden ja sehen, ob ich Recht hatte oder nicht!

Ich bin währenddessen anderweitig beschäftigt…"

Dann legte ich der attraktiven jungen Dame einen Arm um die Schultern und ließ mich von ihr zu einem Platz bringen, der sich ein ganzes Stück abseits der Menschen befand.

Sie setzte sich hin und strich sich dabei aufreizend über die mit wenig Stoff bedeckten Oberschenkel.

Oh ja, das würde ein langer Abend werden…

 **AM NÄCHSTEN MORGEN IM SALVATORE-ANWESEN**

Ich drehte mich noch einmal auf die andere Seite und öffnete dann die Augen.

Die Schöne von gestern lag neben mir und schlief noch.


	8. Chapter 8

Ja, ich fand sie wirklich mehr als nur ansehnlich!

Sie hatte alles, was sich ein Mann wünschte!

Deshalb hatte ich mich entschlossen sie ran zu lassen, um wenigstens für ein paar Stunden nicht an Elena zu denken.

Aber wie ich mir schon vorher gedacht hatte, war dieser klägliche Versuch total in die Hose gegangen…

Schlimmer noch:

Sogar, wenn ich das Mädchen geküsst hatte – es hatte sich gestern auch herausgestellt, dass es sich dabei um eine gewisse ‚Olivia' handelte – hatte ich Elenas Gesicht vor meinen verschlossenen Augen gesehen.

Ich hatte mir die ganze Zeit vorgestellt, dass sie es war, mit der ich im Bett lag!

Und doch kam jedes Mal die Ernüchterung…

Hörte das denn nie auf?

Stöhnend stand ich vom Bett auf und deckte Olivia dann wieder zu.

Ich zog mir eine Hose an und streifte mir ein Hemd über.

Ich wollte Frühstück machen und es mit hoch nehmen, denn ich hatte keine Lust, Elena unter die Augen zu treten!

Außerdem…verspürte ich schon wieder den Durst nach Blut und ich hatte mir vorgenommen, Olivia am Leben zu lassen, weil ich mich so jederzeit ablenken konnte und nicht immer neu anfangen musste.

Mit noch offenem Hemd schlich ich runter in die Küche.

Ich schob zwei Toasts in den Toaster und hoffte, sie war nicht zu hochnäsig, um so etwas Simples wie Toastbrot zu essen.

Dann lief ich schnell in den Keller und holte mir eine Kompresse, die ich – wieder oben – über einem leeren Glas ausquetschte.

Mit dem Glas in der Einen und den Toasts auf einem Teller in der anderen Hand, wollte ich mich danach wieder auf den Weg in die nächste Etage machen.

Ich drehte mich um und – da stand sie.

Wie immer wunderschön und diesmal mit einem doch schon ziemlich betörenden Negligé.

Seit wann trug sie so was?

…doch nicht etwa für Stefan?!

„Morgen.", murmelte sie, nachdem sie mich eine Weile angestarrt hatte und ging zur Anrichte, um Kaffee einzuschenken.

Ich beobachtete sie noch immer wie versteinert, denn meine Augen wurden von ihrem Anblick gefesselt.

„Könntest du dich vielleicht auch mal ganz anziehen?", fragte sie dann genervt und schaltete die Maschine ein, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass ich keinen Kaffee gekocht hatte.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu mir herum.

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen betrachtete ich mein offen stehendes Hemd und hob dann die Schultern, um ihre Frage zu beantworten.

„Ich hab leiden beide Hände voll…", gab ich unschuldig zurück und freute mich unheimlich, als sie seufzte.

Hatte ich gerade einen Knick in der Optik oder haftete ihr Blick wirklich auf meinem nackten Oberkörper…?

Sie schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf und kam auf mich zu.

Verunsichert bewegte ich mich nicht von der Stelle, besser gesagt konnte ich mich nicht weg bewegen!

Allein die Vorstellung in meinem Kopf, dass sie mir mein Hemd zuknöpfen würde, jagte mir einen regelrechten Schauer über den Rücken!

Mein Gehirn begriff erst, als ihre zarten Hände hoch zu meinem Kragen griffen und ihn zurecht zogen.

Dabei wurde ich unabsichtlich noch ein Stück weiter zu ihr gezogen, was den Abstand zwischen uns noch weiter verkürzte.

Dann begann sie, jeden Einzelnen der Knöpfe zu schließen.

Verdammt, wie ich diesen Moment genoss…

Sie hatte am Untersten angefangen und mit jedem weiteren Knopf musste sie sich ein wenig mehr vorlehnen, um die Stoffenden des Hemdes zusammen zu ziehen, weshalb wir einander noch näher kamen.

Die ganze Zeit über starrte ich gierig auf ihre so wunderbaren, vollen Lippen und wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als diese jetzt zu berühren.

Sie auf Meinen zu spüren…

Gerade war sie beim Vorletzten angekommen, da rutschte ihr Finger ab und traf meine Brust.

Sofort fing diese Stelle Feuer und begann, zu kribbeln.

Ein wohliges Gefühl durchströmte jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers!

Sie sah zu mir hoch und unsere Blicke gruben sich ineinander.


	9. Chapter 9

Eigentlich war das hier einer der Momente, denen sie doch zu gern aus dem Weg ging?!

Aber jetzt machte sie keinen Rückziehen, im Gegenteil!

Sie blieb standhaft.

Und in ihren Augen sah ich, wie ernst sie das hier gerade meinte.

Egal, ob das jetzt alles kaputt machen würde oder nicht, egal, ob sie sie damit vielleicht für immer verlieren würde…

Ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurück halten!

Nicht mehr.

Langsam beugte ich mich zu ihr herunter, den Blick noch immer auf ihren Augen haftend.

Unsere Nasenspitzen berührten sich ganz sanft und das machte mir Mut, dass sie nicht zurückweichen würde.

Ich spürte ihren warmen Atem, der in meinen schon leicht geöffneten Mund strömte.

Wir würden uns küssen!

Hier und jetzt!

Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen und…

„Damon?", kam es vom Flur und schon waren wir wieder in der Realität angekommen.

Wir gingen ein paar Schritte voneinander weg und sahen uns entschuldigend, aber auch betrübt an.

Olivia kam in die Küche.

Sofort sprangen Elenas Blicke zu ihr und dann wieder zu mir.

„Damon, wer ist das?", fragte sie und sah mich dabei warnend an.

Nein, nein!

Warum konnte die denn nicht mal oben bleiben?

Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen, nicht?

So war ich jetzt wieder unten durch, aber richtig!

Elena kam näher, noch immer mit diesem extrem wütenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der ihre Stirn in Falten legte.

Sie sah mich so abfällig an, dass ich mich am Liebsten selbst dafür geißeln wollte, dass ich mich überhaupt auf Olivia eingelassen hatte!

Wie war ich bloß da drauf gekommen?

In den verdammten 2 Jahren in New York hatte ich keine Einzige abgeschleppt!

Und jetzt?

Kaum war ich einen Tag hier, hatte sich mein Verlangen nach Elena so sehr gesteigert, dass ich mich schon wieder mit einer Anderen ablenken musste!?

„Damon, ist das wieder eine von deinen Schlampen?", kam es nun wilder von ihr und da mischte sich auch Olivia ein.

„Also ich darf doch sehr bitten!

Sie kennen mich doch überhaupt nicht!

Aber…

Damon, was soll das heißen?

Was meint sie?

Ich bin eine von Vielen, oder was?"

Jetzt bekam ich also die volle Ladung von beiden Seiten ab?!

Das hatte ich wirklich verdient.

Da mir das hier zu viel wurde, wollte ich mich lieber verdrücken, aber Elena hielt mich auf, indem sie weiter auf Olivia einredete: „Genauer gesagt bist du Nummer 300 von diesem Jahr!

Also nehm jetzt dein Zeug und _verschwinde aus meinem Haus!_

Sie zeigte auf die Tür und fing dann an, sie nach draußen zu schieben, weil sie sich nicht selbst in Bewegung setzte.

Diese hatte allerdings nicht vor, zu gehen!

„Stimmt das, Damon?", rief sie und ich verdrehte entnervt die Augen, denn ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf dieses Aneinander-vorbei-Gerede!

„Du wolltest Spaß, du hattest Spaß!

Punkt.

Aus.

Ende!", fuhr ich sie an und half Elena, sie nach draußen zu bugsieren.

Ob sie jetzt halb nackt war oder nicht, war mir dabei völlig egal!

Nachdem die Tür endlich wieder geschlossen war, machte ich mich auf den weg in mein Zimmer.

…zumindest versuchte ich das.

„Wer war das?", fragte Elena.

„Olivia.", sagte ich knapp, ohne mich umzudrehen.

Aber ich hörte, wie sie mir hinterher kam: „Wie bitte?

So weit seid ihr schon?

Echt, reife Leistung, Damon!

Ich dachte, du hättest dich geändert."

Das dachte ich auch!

 _Bis ich in deine Augen gesehen hatte…_

Ich brauchte jetzt meine Ruhe!

Deshalb ging ich auch schnurstracks auf die Treppe zu.

Da überholte sie mich allerdings und stellte sich vor mich.

Um mich zu stoppen und – scheinbar wie von selbst – legte sich ihre Hand dabei auf meine Brust.

Gott, diese Frau machte mich wahnsinnig!

Und wie sie mich jetzt wieder ansah…ich würde für jeden dieser Blicke sterben, würde einer auch nur annähernd ernst gemeint sein!

Ihre warmen Finger brachten die Haut unter dem dünnen Stoff zum pulsieren und machten mich vollkommen verrückt.

Deshalb war ich ihr auch sehr dankbar, als sie ihre Hand sinken ließ.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor sie anfing, zu reden: „Was soll das werden?

Bitte sei ehrlich mit mir."

Ihre Stimme war ruhiger, aber auch ernster.

Was sollte ich denn darauf antworten?

Ich hielt inne.

Einen Moment lang dachte ich wirklich darüber nach, ob ich jetzt mit allem rausrücken sollte.

Aber dann kam mir in Erinnerung, dass sie gesagt hatte, sie bräuchte Zeit.

Und mit dem Einen müsste ich dann auch das andere erzählen, denn ohne das würde es keinen Sinn ergeben.

Doch ich wollte nicht ohne eine Erklärung gehen, denn die hatte sie verdient.

Gerade öffnete ich meinen Mund, da wurde draußen eine Autotür zugeschlagen und somit hatte sich meine Antwort erledigt.

Denn es war mit Sicherheit Stefan und der musste davon ja nicht unbedingt Wind bekommen…

Deshalb nickte ich Richtung Tür und verzog mich dann schnell in mein Zimmer.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Gast Bonnie war, weswegen ich mich dann ein wenig hinlegte, um möglichen Auseinandersetzungen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Spätestens im nächsten gemeinsamen, ungestörten Moment würde Elena auf mich zurückkommen.

Aber der konnte warten.


	10. Chapter 10

**EINIGE TAGE SPÄTER AN ELENAS AUSBILDUNGSPLATZ…**

 **Elenas PoV**

Ich zog mein vibrierendes Handy aus meiner Jackentasche und sah auf das Display.

STEFAN, stand da.

Ich sah mich kurz um und empfand den Raum als ziemlich leer, aber ein wenig ungeschützt, was mich dazu veranlagte, mit schnellen Schritten in eine ruhige Ecke zu gehen.

Erst, als ich dort angekommen war und mich erneut nach meinen Kollegen umgesehen hatte, nahm ich ab.

„Hey, Stefan."

„Hallo Schatz!

Na, wie geht es dir?

Was machst du gerade?", kam es gut gelaunt vom anderen Ende.

Wollte er sich jetzt wirklich mit mir unterhalten?

Eigentlich sollte ich arbeiten…

„Mir geht's gut!

Und eigentlich ist es gerade wirklich schlecht…das weißt du doch.

Also, was ist, Stefan?", sagte ich leise und lugte um die Ecke ins Zimmer.

Dann ging ich ein paar Schritte und warf einen Blick in den Gang, wo – zum Glück – niemand war.

„Ja, ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich dich heute leider nicht abholen kann!

Aber ich werde jemandem Bescheid sagen, dass er dich abholen soll."

„Was?

Warum?

Hast du was vor?

Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte ich hektisch, denn wo sollte Stefan denn bitte hin wollen?

„Ich…hab noch was zu tun.

Mit Ric.

…aber mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist alles in Ordnung!

Wir wollen…etwas unternehmen."

Etwas unternehmen.

Heute.

Warum?

Ich verstand nicht, warum er das nicht heute Morgen hatte sagen können!

Ich nickte, auch, wenn er es nicht sehen konnte: „Okay.

Geht klar."

Plötzlich fiel mir noch etwas ein: „Ähm, wen schickst du?"

Aber da hatte er schon aufgelegt.

2 STUNDEN SPÄTER…

Ich packte mein Handy und meinen Regenschirm in meine Tasche und stand dann auf.

Nachdem ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass jetzt alles ordentlich war und ich auch nichts vergessen hatte, zog ich mir meine Jacke an.

„Na dann, ein schönes Wochenende, Elena!", ertönte hinter mir eine Stimme und ich drehte mich ruckartig um.

Catelyn lächelte mir aufmunternd entgegen.

Ich spiegelte ihren Gesichtsaudruck und erwiderte ebenso freundlich: „Danke, dir auch!

Wir sehen uns dann Montag."

Ich schob meinen Stuhl an den Tisch und verabschiedete mich dann von ihr.

Zum Glück regnete es nicht und konnte ohne Bedenken ins Freie spazieren.

Draußen angekommen, zog ich den Kragen meiner Jacke zurecht und hielt ihn an meinem Hals zu, denn es war doch ein wenig windig und ich fror bei dem kleinen Luftzug, der mir durch die Haare fuhr.

Dann sah ich mich erwartungsvoll um.

Vor dem Gebäude war eigentlich nicht viel los, aber ich wusste ja nicht, wer hier auf mich wartete.

Mein Blick wanderte über die wenigen Menschen, die entweder vorbei liefen oder sich am Straßenrand mit jemandem unterhielten.

…und schließlich geradewegs auf das mir direkt gegenüber stehende Auto.

Aber das war nicht irgendein Auto!

Es war der mir so vertraute hellblaue Mustang Shelby, in den ich jederzeit sofort einsteigen würde!

Und an der Wagentür lehnte natürlich der Fahrer des Sportwagens.

Die pechschwarzen, verwuschelten und völlig wirren Haare, durch die ich in Gedanken schon tausendmal gestrichen hatte.

Das zynische und typische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, was mehr als einfach nur anziehend war und bei dem ich jedes Mal von jetzt auf gleich in Ohnmacht fallen könnte, weil es für mich nichts anregenderes gab…

Und vor allem die eisblauen, unheimlich tiefen Augen, in denen ich immer wieder versank und mich nicht dagegen wehren konnte, dass ich mich einfach zu Hause fühlte, wenn ich sie ansah.

Gab es überhaupt irgendeine Frau auf der Welt, die ihm widerstehen konnte?

Außer mir natürlich!

Gut, wenn er genauso nett sein würde, wie er aussah, dann könnte ich vielleicht…nein.

Nein, nicht einmal dann.

Er war einfach ein hinterfotziger Mistkerl!

Das würde wohl nie jemand ändern können.

Weder Stefan, noch Katherine oder…ich.

Er war eben wie er war und wenn ich ehrlich war, musste ich zugeben, dass ihm das stand.

Seine Seele war schwarz, nicht nur, weil er ein Vampir war.

Hörte ich seinen Namen, dachte ich an das Böse, das Dunkle, aber doch klang es geheimnisvoll.

Für mich war er anziehend, das musste ich gestehen.

Aber für mich hatte dieses ‚Mögen', diese Anziehung, etwas mit der Liebe zum Verbotenen zu tun.

Es war nicht richtig und das würde es nie sein.

Ich atmete tief durch und fügte mich schließlich doch meinem Schicksal.

Es ist nur eine Autofahrt, Elena, da kann nicht viel passieren!, redete ich mir ein und zwang mir dann ein kleines Lächeln auf's Gesicht.

Er beugte sich leicht vor und stieß sich vom Wagen ab, um mir ein paar Schritte entgegen zu kommen.

„Hi.", begrüßte er mich und grinste breit.

Ich erwiderte allerdings nur ein simples ‚Hallo'.

Denn irgendwie kam ich mir komisch vor…

Eigentlich sollte ich voller Freude auf ihn zu gelaufen kommen und ihn dann in meine Arme schließen, nur, um ihm wenigstens ein bisschen meiner Beglückung zu zeigen, die ich gerade empfand.

Ich freute mich, weil er es war, der mich abholen kam und nicht Bonnie oder Caroline…

Denn ich hatte keine Lust, mich von ihnen mit irgendwelchen Fragen löchern zu lassen, die mich ungewollt in Verlegenheit bringen könnten, weil es bei denen zurzeit ja sowieso nur ein Thema gab: Damon.

Dieser hielt mir gerade eben übrigens die Tür auf!

Verwirrt stieg ich ein und legte den Gurt an, währen Damon sich auf dem Fahrersitz platzierte und den Wagen startete.

Ich betrachtete ihn heimlich, als er aus der Parklücke fuhr und das Anwesen ansteuerte.

Ja, eigentlich sollte ich ihn ignorieren oder zumindest meine Blicke ein wenig kontrollieren, aber mein Körper arbeitete mal wieder gegen meinen Verstand.


	11. Chapter 11

Und wirklich beklagen konnte ich mich nicht, bei _dem_ Anblick, der mir hier geboten wurde…!

Diese geraden Gesichtszüge, die makellose Haut und sein Geruch…

Tief sog ich die Luft um mich herum ein und genoss den Augenblick, in dem ich völlig von seiner Männlichkeit vernebelt war.

Da bemerkte ich, wie er seinen Kopf in meine Richtung drehte und mich ansah.

Schnell richtete ich meinen Blick auf die Straße und verbot mir jegliche Gedanken an ihn.

Immerhin war ich ja noch verletzt, dass er einfach so gegangen war!

„Hat er dir gesagt, was er vorhat?", hörte ich ihn neben mir sagen und fuhr herum.

Ich schaffte es kaum, ihm einfach nur in die Augen zu sehen!

„Hm?", murmelte ich, weil ich schon wieder vergessen hatte, was er von mir wollte.

„Ich hab gefragt, ob du weißt, was Stefan vorhat…mit Ric."

Ich hob die Schultern und starrte dann weiter auf den grauen Asphalt: „Er hat nichts gesagt.

Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin…es interessiert mich auch gar nicht wirklich.

Obwohl ich mir ja eigentlich schon denken kann, was er macht."

Ich wusste, er musterte mich noch immer, aber ich hatte nicht vor, zu sagen, was damit gemeint war.

Ich wollte ihm nichts von dem möglichen Antrag sagen, denn es könnte ihn vielleicht verletzen.

Aber…was dachte ich da eigentlich?

Damon konnte nicht verletzt werden, er verletzte nur andere.

Trotzdem entschied ich, dass ihn das nicht zu interessierten hatte.

Dabei ging es schließlich nur um Stefan und mich.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er und drehte seinen Kopf ganz in meine Richtung.

Nur zögerlich wandte ich mich u ihm um und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden.", sagte ich lediglich und bemerkte in dem Moment, dass wir standen.

Aber nicht an einer Ampel, sondern – zu meinem Glück – auf dem Anwesen.

So hatte ich wenigstens die Möglichkeit, vor ihm zu flüchten und mich in Stefans Zimmer zu verbarrikadieren.

…und keine Sekunde später ergriff ich diese Möglichkeit auch.

Ich öffnete sie Wagentür und stieg aus.

Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Haus.

„Elena!", rief er und kam mir hinterher.

Schnelle tauchte er neben mir auf.

Ich seufzte und wimmelte ihn augenverdrehend mit den Worten ‚Das geht dich nichts an.', ab.

Er ließ mich daraufhin in Ruhe, was mich verwunderte, denn eigentlich konnte er ja ziemlich hartnäckig und auch überzeugend sein.

Aber jetzt schien er sich damit zu Frieden zu geben und folgte mir stumm ins Haus.

Damon bog gleich in die Küche ab, während ich lieber nach oben ging.

Ich verschwand in Stefans Zimmer, wo ich mir gleich die Jacke auszog und mich aufs Bett warf.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss ich die Augen und wünschte mir, dass Stefan hier wäre.

Gut, eigentlich freute ich mich schon ein wenig, dass er weg war, aber ich könnte jetzt einen Arm um meine Schultern gebrauchen, der mich von Damon ablenkte.

Brauchte ich wirklich Ablenkung?

Ich war definitiv ein hoffnungsloser Fall…

„Elena?"

Was war denn jetzt schon wieder?!

Konnte ich denn nicht mal meine Ruhe haben?

Ich rappelte mich aber trotzdem auf und schleppte mich zur Treppe.

„Elena!", rief er wieder und erschien unten im Flur.

„Jaja…", murmelte ich nur und stieg die Stufen runter: „Was ist?"

„Stefan."

Ich legte augenblicklich einen Gang zu und rannte jetzt zu ihm.

Er hielt mir sogleich einen Zettel vor die Nase.

Erwartungsvoll, aber auch fragend sah ich zu ihm auf, dann nahm ich das Stück Papier in meine Hände.

 _Elena,_ _ich und Ric werden noch eine Weile weg bleiben._ _Ich hoffe, Damon ist dir eine gute Gesellschaft._ _In Liebe,_ _Stefan._

Traurig ließ ich meine Hände sinken.

War es jetzt mein Schicksal, ein Wochenende allein mit Damon zu verbringen?

„Wo ist er hin, Elena?

Ist irgendwas?

Sag endlich die Wahrheit.", bat er mich und ich konnte es nicht mehr verheimlichen.

Dann war er eben verletzt, na und?

„Stefan bereitet seinen Antrag an mich vor."


	12. Chapter 12

Damon lächelte gequält und drehte sich entschuldigend von mir weg.

Es tat mir weh, zu sehen, wie er litt.

Und ich hielt das einfach nicht aus!

Sofort streckte ich einen Arm nach ihm aus und strich leicht über seinen Ellenbogen.

„Damon, ich-", fing ich an, aber als er seinen Kopf wieder zu mir drehte und mich direkt ansah, stockte meine Stimme.

Sein Blick beinhaltete etwas, was mich verunsicherte.

Ich glaubte, dort erkennen zu können, dass er mir etwas verheimlichte.

Er nahm meine Hand in seine und für einen Moment setzte meine Konzentration aus, weil es sich so unglaublich schön anfühlte, dass es beinahe schmerzte.

Er sah auf meine Hand, sie fest in Seiner lag.

„Ich weiß.", sagte er dann schnell und sein Blick traf erneut meinen.

Das verstand ich nicht.

„Stefan hat es mir erzählt, gleich am ersten Tag."

Mein Mund öffnete sich leicht.

Eigentlich hätte meine Kinnlade ganz herunterklappen müssen, aber ich schaffte es, mich zurück zu halten.

Wie hatte er mir das die ganze Zeit verheimlichen könnten?

So kannte ich Damon ja gar nicht…

Aber ich wusste, wenn er Versprechen gab, dann hielt er sie auch.

Er seufzte: „Er hat es einfach so gesagt und wollte von mir wissen, was ich davon halten würde…"

 _Was?_

Das hatte Stefan nicht wirklich gemacht, oder?

Ich dachte, er wüsste über Damons Gefühle Bescheid!

Gut, 2 Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, aber hatte das wirklich viel geändert?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Was dachte ich hier eigentlich?

Damon hatte sich nicht geändert, ja, er schleppte noch immer haufenweise Mädchen ab, aber ich bedeutete ihm nichts mehr.

Zumindest nicht mehr so viel wie früher…

Er hatte sicherlich hunderte von Frauen abgeschleppt und da war mindestens jede fünfte besser als ich!

Doch irgendwie wünschte ich mir, dass ich für ihn nicht nur noch die Freundin seines Bruders, sondern immer noch Elena war.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte ich und fand den Satz kurz darauf selbst blöd.

Aber er antwortete doch und zwar ohne Umschweife: „Ich hab gesagt, dass es der falsche Zeitpunkt wäre und es dir momentan nicht so gut geht."

Ich musste plötzlich mühevoll schlucken, denn ich fühlte mich wirklich unbehaglich, bei dem Gedanken daran, wie gut er mich doch kannte.

Denn ja, es war gerade der völlig falsche Zeitpunkt!

Erstens würde es Damon wahrscheinlich den Rest geben und Zweitens…war ich noch nicht bereit.

Besser gesagt nicht mehr.

Ich rang meine Hand aus der seinen und lächelte ihn dann leicht an: „Danke."

Seine markanten Augenbrauchen zogen sich zusammen und er blickte fragend auf mich herab.

„Wofür?", fragte er und ließ seine Hand sinken, der ich meine gerade entzogen hatte.

Ich sah auf seine vollen Lippen.

„Dafür, dass du Stefan die Idee, mit dem Antrag ausgeredet hast.

Er war wirklich der falsche Zeitpunkt."

* * *

 **SPÄTER IM WOHNZIMMER…**

* * *

„Willst du auch einen?", hörte ich Damon fragen und drehte mich nach ihm um.

Natürlich stand er gerade an der Anrichte und hielt ein Glas in der Hand.

Was hatte ich auch erwartet?

Es war Damon, mit dem ich mich im Wohnzimmer befand!

Als ich nicht antwortete, drehte er sich wieder von mir weg und sagte leise: „Was frag ich eigentlich…"

„Ja.", kam es dann wie von selbst aus meinen Mund.

Damon fuhr herum.

Sein Blick war prüfend und auch ein wenig misstrauisch.

„Ich nehme auch ein Glas."

Noch ein paar Sekunden musterte er mich irritiert, dann schenkte er zwei Gläser voll.

Nachdem die Flache Bourbon wieder im Wohnzimmerschrank verstaut war, kam er an meine Seite.

Er ließ sich neben mir nieder und hielt mir ein Glas vor die Nase.

Dankend nahm ich es ihm ab und nippte kurz daran, bevor ich es mitsamt meinen Händen in meinen Schoß sinken ließ.

Ich sah auf und mein Blick traf Damons.

Seine eisigen, tiefblauen Augen fesselten mich und es schien mir so, als nahm er meinen Körper Stück für Stück und nur mithilfe dieses samtweichen Blickes ein.


	13. Chapter 13

„Woher wusstest du, dass er dir einen Antrag machen will?"

Versuchte er gerade, mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln?

Und wenn schon!

Denn ich fand es gar nicht so schlecht, dass wir uns ein wenig unterhielten.

Allerdings vermisste ich es mehr, von ihm geneckt zu werden, als ernst und sachlich mit ihm zu reden, aber es war wenigstens ein Anfang.

Doch auf die Dauer würde das nicht reichen.

Die Lockerheit, die Einfachheit zwischen uns fehlte.

Da war nur gehemmte und betretene Stille.

Es war nicht wirklich echt!

…aber das könnte es sein.

„Ich hab einen Ring in seinem Zimmer gefunden.

Ich weiß, das ist nicht wirklich ein Beweis, aber er hat vorher schon was in der Richtung angedeutet.", antwortete ich und nahm noch einen etwas größeren Schluck von dem Whiskey.

„Warum ist es der falsche Zeitpunkt?", fragte er nach kurzem Warten direkt.

Ich wusste, er erwartete nun eine ernst gemeinte Antwort und ich wusste, dass ich ihm die nicht geben würde.

Vermutlich hatte er sich schon eigene Gedanken gemacht und ich wollte nicht irgendwelche seiner Vermutungen schüren, nur, weil ich mich vielleicht einmal in der Wortwahl vergriffen hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das was angeht."

Das klang zwar ziemlich hart, doch er musste es akzeptieren.

ICh würde ihm nicht sagen, dass er der Grund dafür war, zumindest teilweise.

Ich musste zu Stefan halten, das würde ich immer, denn ich fühlte mich ihm auf merkwürdige Weise verpflichtet.

Wir kannten uns so gut und mit ihm war einfach alles perfekt.

Es gab keinen Grund, ihn zu verletzen, geschweige denn zu verlassen.

„Tut mir Leid.", murmelte er mit gesenktem Blich.

Als er hoch sah, lächelte ich ein wenig: „Schon in Ordnung."

Wie sollte ich ihm das denn auch vorenthalten?

Damon hatte die Wahrheit verdient.

Aber es war allein meine Entscheidung, wer, wann und wie davon erfuhr.

Und das würden ganz bestimmt nicht Damon, Stefan, Caroline oder Bonnie sein!

Gut, vielleicht würde ich mit Bonnie schon darüber reden können, aber ich kannte ihre Meinung über Damon.

Ich konnte ihr doch nicht sagen, dass ich mich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte?!

Nein, selbst meine beste Freundin war kein guter Gesprächspartner dafür.

Also würde ich wohl allein damit klarkommen müssen…

In dem Moment spürte ich Damons Blick auf mir und sah ihn ebenfalls an.

Und wie ich ihn da so anblickte, kam mir ein Gedanke, den ich mir nicht verwehren konnte:

Würde es wirklich irgendwo einen Gott geben, dann hatte er seinen Körper sicherlich nach seinem Abbild geschaffen!

Ich wusste, dass ich ihn damit ganz schön in die Höhe hob, aber es stimmte doch?!

Ich war mir sicher, es gab keine Frau, die einfach so an ihm vorbei gehen konnte, ohne später an ihn denken zu müssen!

…war das hier gerade ein Eingeständnis, dass ich auf ihn stand?

Niemals, diesen Gefallen wollte ich ihm nicht tun!

Ich wollte nicht irgendeine sein und ich wollte auch nicht unbedeutend sein!

Aber da wäre ich wieder bei dem Problem, dass er – seit er weg gewesen war – sehr schwer einzuschätzen war.

Ich wusste, dass er mich einmal geliebt hatte, aber jetzt?

Es war viel passiert.

Und ich hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie es gerade um seine Gefühle stand.

Ja, Damon hatte Gefühle!

Darin bestand für mich kein Zweifel.

Denn er hatte einmal gefühlt, und zwar für Katherine!

Vielleicht war das ein schlechtes Beispiel, aber es stimmte.

Er war am Boden zerstört gewesen, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn nie geliebt hatte.

Er tat mir noch jetzt Leid, wenn ich daran dachte, wie ihn dieses Miststück ausgenutzt hatte.

Und das nur, um Stefan eifersüchtig zu machen und ihn – egal ob über kurz oder lang – wieder zu bekommen!

Die hatte wirklich einen Arschtritt verdient!

Aber ich sollte mich nicht aufregen, denn das war sie nicht wert…

Gerade begann ein neuer Song.

(Ich hatte wohl nicht bemerkt, dass die ganze Zeit über das Radio gelaufen war…)

Ich fand ihn gut, kannte ihn aber nicht.

Prompt sprang Damon auf, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, und stellte sich vor mich.

Er machte eine adrette Verbeugung und hielt mir seine Hand hin: „Dürfte ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Miss Gilbert?"


	14. Chapter 14

Völlig perplex starrte ich auf seine Hand.

Er wollte mit mir tanzen?

Hier?

Jetzt?

…überhaupt?

Ich konnte mir ein Schlucken nicht verkneifen, denn das war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein!

Ja, eigentlich sollte ich mich nicht darüber freuen, aber das war ein eindeutiges Zeichen seiner Zuneigung!

Denn er wusste noch immer, was mir gefiel und wie ich dachte.

Und in dem Moment war es für mich einfach nicht möglich, diesem Lächeln, diesem Blick und diesem Werbe zu widerstehen.

Ich war doch auch nur ein Mensch?!

Aber das war auch keine Entschuldigung…

Ich hatte ihm so lange widerstanden, warum dann jetzt noch?

Es war doch nur ein Tanz!

„Gut, ein Tanz.", willigte ich ein und legte meine Hand in seine.

Er zog mich von der Couch hoch und führte mich auf das Parkett.

Wir stellten uns gegenüber auf und er legte seine noch freie Hand an meinen Rücken.

Zum Glück!

Sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich sofort umgekippt, hätte er wirklich nach meiner Hüfte gegriffen…

Aber wie gesagt…er wusste, was ich wollte.

(Was aber in dem Fall nicht ganz stimmte, denn ich konnte es nicht leugnen, dass ein Teil von mir sicher sehr davon angetan gewesen wäre.)

Und da begannen wir auch schon zu tanzen.

Ich wusste nicht, um welchen Tanz es sich dabei überhaupt handelte oder welcher Schritt als nächstes kam, denn ich konzentrierte mich einfach nicht darauf.

Das Einzige, was mich beschäftigte und mich völlig einnahm, war Damon.

So verrückt das auch klingen mochte…es war mir nicht möglich, meine Blicke auch nur eine Sekunde von seinem Gesicht, seinen wunderschönen Augen, zu nehmen!

Ich war gefesselt, hypnotisiert und total benebelt von der Art, wie er mich gerade ansah.

So verträumt, so innig und so voller Liebe, dass es beinahe wehtat.

Aber ich konnte nicht wegsehen!

Zu schön war dieser Augenblick, in dem uns beide etwas verband, war wohl nicht nachvollziehbar war.

Es schien, als konnte ich jetzt hinter seine Maske, durch die dicke Fassade und direkt auf den Grund seiner Seele sehen.

Der erhoffte Blick auf seine Gedanken blieb mir aber doch verwehrt.

Wie hatte ich mir das auch vorgestellt?

Er war viel zu lange weg gewesen.

Und auch, wenn es zwischen uns so sein würde, als wäre er immer hier gewesen, so wäre doch nicht alles wie früher.

Aber es gelang mir kurz zu fühlen, wie er fühlte…

Da war nichts als Schmerz, Unruhe, wieder Schmerz, aber vor allem Dunkelheit.

Wie hielt er das bloß aus?

Wie hielt er es aus, so allein zu sein, seine Gefühle so zu verstecken?

Es war mir ein Rätsel.

Und ich konnte es nicht verhindern, dass es mir schon wieder Leid tat.

Mir war klar, dass Damon nicht bemitleidet werden wollte, doch es schmerzte mich einfach zu sehr, wie unglücklich er war.

Wie schaffte er es, trotz dieser inneren Leere aufrecht zu stehen, zu gehen, zu reden, mir überhaupt in die Augen zu sehen?

Er war stark, das hatte ich schon immer gewusst.

Oder war es genau das, was er abschaltete?

Das Wissen, wie schlecht es ihm eigentlich ging?

Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm helfen oder wenigstens einen kleinen Teil dazu beitragen, dass er sich besser fühlte…

Und ich wusste auch schon, wie.

So absurd das jetzt auch rüber kommen würde…ich zögerte nicht, ich tat es einfach.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken senkte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und unterbrach damit den geregelten Tanz.

Ich zog meine Hände ebenfalls zu seinem Oberkörper und krallte mich in sein Shirt.

Damon wusste scheinbar nicht so recht, was ich wollte, doch dass es ihm gefiel stand außer Frage.

Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er mir nachgab und seine Hände zu meiner Taille runter rutschten.

Dann spürte ich sein Kinn an meinem Kopf und wie er mich noch näher an sich zog.


	15. Chapter 15

Ich wehrte mich nicht dagegen, denn ich selbst hatte ja genau das gewollt.

Ob er sich nun besser fühlte?

Ich hoffte es.

Als wir langsam wieder begannen, einen Tanzschritt einzulegen, schloss ich meine Augen, um die seichte Wärme zu genießen, die von ihm ausging.

Und mir war nicht ganz klar, warum, aber mit einem Mal wusste ich, dass jetzt die Zeit gekommen war, um über ein Thema zu sprechen, das wir schon viel zu lange vor uns her geschoben hatten.

„Wo bist du nur die ganze Zeit gewesen?", fragte ich und ärgerte mich, wie sehnsüchtig das doch klang.

„Nun…ich war in New York."

New York?

Was war da?

Kannte er dort jemanden?

„Nicht etwas zu…belebt?", murmelte ich ganz nah an seinem Körper und kostete seinen mir so gewohnten Geruch vollkommen aus.

Wie war er denn auf New York gekommen?

Ich kannte Damon und besonders seine Vorliebe für ‚frisches Menschenblut'…

Hoffentlich hatte er sich wenigstens ein bisschen gezügelt.

„Ach, wenn man sie meiste Zeit in Casinos und Bars verbringt, bekommt man von dem Rummel auf den Straßen eigentlich gar nichts mit."

Ich zog die Stirn kraus und grummelte leise vor mich hin.

Sollte das heißen, er war nie nach draußen gegangen?

…ungewollt erschien das Bild von hunderten blutleeren Leichen auf einem Haufen vor meinem geistigen Auge.

Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf ich sofort wieder, denn das war dann schon etwas zu hart.

Nicht, dass ich ihm das nicht zutrauen würde, nein!

Er war ja immer noch Damon.

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du dich zwei Jahre lang nur in einem abgeschlossenen Raum aufgehalten hast.", sagte ich scherzhaft.

Ich glaubte, ein Schmunzeln vernommen zu haben, aber als ich kurz nach oben sah, starrte er einfach nur ins Leere.

„Natürlich hab ich auch Mädchen aufgerissen, wenn du das meinst."

Ich erstarrte.

Was hatte er da gerade gesagt?

Als ich den Kopf hob, um ihn erneut anzusehen, grinste er: „In beiderlei Hinsicht."

Kopfschüttelnd sah ich wieder nach unten.

War das nicht klar gewesen?

Natürlich, er war ein Vampir und ein ziemlich anziehender noch dazu!

Außerdem gab es ja auch noch die Manipulation.

Wenn ich daran dachte, wie er die Frauen erst geködert und hinterher eiskalt ausgesaugt hatte, wurde mir schlecht.

Schauer überliefen meinen Rücken und mir wurde richtig schwindlig, aber ich konnte mich ja bei Damon festhalten, um nicht umzukippen.

Warum vertraute ich ihm eigentlich so sehr, wenn er mich jederzeit töten könnte?

Weil ich wusste, dass er es nicht tun würde.

War das zu wenig?

Aber so war es nun mal!

Ich hatte bei ihm das starke Gefühl der Geborgenheit, ich fühlte mich sicher.

Und wahrscheinlich wäre es völlig egal, wie viele schreckliche Dinge ich noch über ihn hören würde.

Auch dann würde ich fest daran glauben und darin vertrauen, dass ich ihm etwas bedeutete und er mich nicht verletzen würde.

Doch woher kam dieser Glaube, dieses Wissen?

Darin war ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher, jedoch wusste ich, dass nur einer seiner Blicke meine Meinung ändern konnte.

Es würde immer so sein.

Schnell flog mein Blick zu ihm auf und meine Augen trafen sofort auf Seine, als hätte er mich die ganze Zeit über schon angestarrt.

Aber was ich dort sah, erschütterte mich!

Was war das für eine Unsicherheit, für eine Angst, die in dem tiefen Blau schimmerte?

Hatte er mich angelogen?

War alles, was er mir hier so großspurig erzählt hatte, eine einzige Lüge?

Ja, genau das war es.

Schnell verschleierte ich meine Bestürztheit mit einem unbekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck.

Er sollte glauben, ich hätte die ganze Zeit gewusst, was Sache war.

Er grinste.

Gab es einen Grund dazu?

Natürlich, denn das war seine Maske.

Wieder einmal versteckte er sich vor mir und genau das wollte ich ändern.

Gelangweilt sprach ich aus, was dazu beitragen sollte: „Und jetzt die Wahrheit."

Ich kuschelte mich wieder an seine Brust, merkte aber, wie er scharf die Luft ein sog.

Ich hatte ihn überrascht und – endlich einmal – in Verlegenheit gebracht.


	16. Chapter 16

Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete ich auf eine Antwort, während ich träumend seinen nun schon etwas flacheren Atemzügen lauschte.

Ich wusste nicht, ob er antworten würde, ohne wieder zu lügen, doch er würde versuchen, sich herauszureden, das war klar.

„Das ist die Wahrheit.", sagte er fest.

Eigentlich war mir jetzt danach, laut los zu lachen, denn das ich damit wirklich Recht hatte war ja doch lustig.

Ernsthaft, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so berechenbar war.

„Du brauchst dir keine Mühe geben, Damon.

Sag es einfach."

Auch wenn ich es nicht sehen konnte, glaubte ich zu wissen, dass er jetzt die Augen verdrehte.

Wenigstens ein genervter Ausdruck musste sich auf sein Gesicht gestohlen haben, weil er plötzlich stöhnte.

Ich würde nicht locker lassen, jetzt nicht mehr.

„Ich war nie im Casino.", flüsterte er dann und es klang richtig schuldbewusst.

„Keine Casinos also?"

Ich schielte schräg nach oben und sah, wie er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Und ich war auch in keiner Bar."

Jetzt hob ich – für ihn sichtbar – den Kopf und sah ihm ernst und direkt in die Augen: „Keine Casinos und keine Bars?"

„Keine Casinos und keine Bars."

Er schien sich wirklich ein wenig zu schämen, denn er senkte den Blick so tief, dass es mir selbst, wenn ich mich wieder ganz eng an seine Brust lehnen würde, unmöglich wäre, in seine Augen zu sehen.

Ich seufzte tief und fragte mich, was noch alles gelogen war.

Scheinbar alles.

„Und was ist mit New York?", fragte ich ihn dann leise und konnte mir schon fast denken, dass er das jetzt auch wieder berichtigen würde.

Doch statt es einfach zuzugeben, hob er den Kopf wieder und offenbarte mir seine Augenbrauen, die er tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte.

„Ich war in New York!"

"Ja und was wolltest du da?", fuhr ich ihn an und merkte, wie sich dieses Gespräch langsam aber sicher zu einem Streit entwickelte.

Natürlich – wie sollte es auch anders sein – stieg er sofort darauf ein: „Hat dich das zu interessieren?

Ich denke nicht!"

Das wir uns noch immer so verdammt nah waren, ließ meinen Körper scheinbar glauben, dass wir uns in eine ziemlich leidenschaftliche Richtung entwickelten denn mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich bei dem bloßen Gefühl seines Atems in meinem Gesicht.

Allerdings war mir gerade gar nicht nach heftig klopfenden Herzen und Frühlingsgefühlen!

„Warum kannst du es mir nicht einfach sagen?", brüllte ich und ließ ihn los.

So, wie es aussah, war das für heute das Ende eines romantischen Abends!

…romantisch?

Was zum Teufel…?!

Als er auch nach einiger Zeit nichts sagte, schüttelte ich enttäuscht den Kopf.

Es war mir egal, wie verzweifelt er mir gleich nachsehen würde, denn anders verstand er es ja scheinbar nicht!

Es tat mir zwar Leid, aber das änderte nichts.

Mit einer unbrechbaren Entschlossenheit drehte ich mich herum und wollte weg laufen, doch er hielt mich fest.

Seine Hand packte meinen Oberarm und umgriff ihn so fest, dass kein Blut mehr fließen konnte.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung drehte er mich zu sich herum.

Er beugte sich zu mir herunter und sah mir fest in die Augen: „Ich bin wegen dir gegangen, okay!"

Das hatte er geschrieen und das Anklagende in seiner Stimme erschreckte mich zutiefst!

„Ich bin abgehauen, weil ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten hab, zuzusehen, wie du und Stefan ein schönes Leben hattet!

Ihr habt ja nur noch zusammen gehangen und mir wurde jeden Tag noch mehr klar, dass ich dich verloren hatte.

…und das war zu viel.

Ich bin gegangen, um dich zu vergessen und mich mit irgendwelchen Frauen abzulenken, aber ich konnte nicht.

Ich konnte es einfach nicht!

Und weißt du auch, warum? – Wegen dir!"

* * *

 _ **Wie wird Damon auf Elenas Geständnis reagieren?**_

* * *

 _ **Ich poste nun schon seit ein paar Tagen hier meine Kapitel und dazu noch separate OneShots, aber bisher hat sich leider noch niemand dazu geäußert. Ich habe mich auf dieser Seite angemeldet, um meine Geschichten noch weiter zu verbreiten und sie mehr Lesern zur Verfügung zu stellen – nur möchte ich nicht nur, dass sie gelesen werden, sondern auch, dass man sie beurteilt. Ich möchte hier Gefühle darstellen und sie durch meine Worte auf Leser übertragen, deshalb würde ich mir wünschen, dass das auch umgekehrt passiert. Ein kleines Review mit einer Meinung/Äußerung/Kritik/Anmerkung jeder Art hat noch niemandem geschadet, sondern kann besonders mir sehr von Nutzen sein. Deshalb bitte ich darum, dass ihr nicht nur Gäste meiner Geschichten und Seiten seid, sondern dass ihr auch aktiv daran teilnehmt und mich somit weiterbringt – stil- oder auch storytechnisch. Vielen Dank. :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

„Weil du in meinem Kopf hingst und einfach nicht weg gegangen bist!

Und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich wieder gekommen bin – für dich."

Verwirrt sah ich zu ihm auf und plötzlich war mein Mund unglaublich trocken.

Hatte ich mich wirklich jemals gefragt, ob er mich noch liebte?

Er tat es, und zwar genauso sehr wie früher, wenn nicht sogar mehr.

Und warum war mir das nicht egal?

Weil ich…

Jeglichen weiteren Gedanken verbot ich mir.

Als er mich losließ, nutzte ich die Chance und machte meiner Wut Platz, darüber, dass er immer erst zur Wahrheit aufgefordert werden musste: „Und warum kommst du damit nicht früher?

Du hast nichts gelernt, Damon, gar nichts!", fuhr ich ihn an und ging dann davon.-

Die schreckliche Enttäuschung in seinen Augen über die Grausamkeit meiner Worte würde ich wohl nie wieder vergessen…

* * *

 **EINIGE TAGE SPÄTER AUF EINEM BERG IN DER NÄHE VON MYSTIC FALLS, VON DEM AUS MAN EINE PERFEKTE SICHT AUF DIE UNTERGEHENDE SONNE HAT…**

* * *

 **Elenas PoV**

„Es ist wunderschön hier, Stefan…", schwärmte ich und schloss die Augen, um meinen Kopf dem letzten bisschen Wärme entgegen zu strecken.

Doch die Sonne verzog sich schneller, als mir lieb war und so hob ich schon bald wieder meine Lider, um am Horizont nach der verschwundenen Helligkeit Ausschau zu halten.

Aber wie erwartet fand ich sie nicht mehr.

„Es ist ein besonderer Ort.

Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, als wir das letzte Mal hier waren?

Ich wollte dir einen schönen Tag bescheren, solange du noch ein Mensch warst.", sagte er, während sein Blick in die Ferne gerichtet war.

Ich lächelte und sah ihn an: „Natürlich erinnere ich mich!

Wie sollte ich einen solchen Tag vergessen?"

Wie sollte ich vergessen, dass mir Stefan an diesem Ort gesagt hatte, dass Damon mich liebte?

Laut sprach ich das nicht aus, natürlich nicht.

Immerhin wusste ich nur zu gut, warum wir hier waren!

Doch ich hoffte noch immer, dass der Grund ein anderer war.

„Elena, ich liebe dich.", erklärte er sanft und wandte sich zu mir um.

Ich zog meine Mundwinkel schwerfällig nach oben, als er meine Hände in seine nahm: „Noch nie habe ich so viel für jemanden empfunden, wie für dich, so lang mein Leben auch war."

Gott, bitte nicht!

Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, nicht heute!

Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun!

Ich liebte ihn doch…

„Ich liebte dich vom ersten Augenblick an und ich werde dich auch bis zum Letzten lieben."

Er seufzte tiefgründig und mir wurde immer schwerer ums Herz.

„Und weil ich weiß, dass es nie dein Wunsch war, so zu werden wie ich, werde ich das akzeptieren.

Auch, wenn es das Schwerste sein wird, zuzusehen, wie du stirbst…

Ich möchte dich nicht drängen und du sollst wissen, dass es für mich keinen Unterschied machen würde.

Ich will mit meinem Egoismus nicht alles zerstören, ich…" …möchte nicht wie Damon sein?

Sollte der Satz so enden?

Sicher sollte er das!

Und in dem Moment war ich wieder abgrundtief von ihm enttäuscht…

Er sah auf unsere Hände, dann wieder in meine Augen.

Erst dann schien er Worte zu finden: „Und um dir zu zeigen, dass es mir egal ist, was du bist, möchte ich dich fragen…"

Er ging vor mir auf die Knie und holte ein kleines Etui aus seiner Jackentasche.

„Willst du meine Frau werden, Elena Gilbert?", fragte er und sah zu mir auf.

Mir gefror das Blut wie auf Anhieb in den Adern, obwohl ich es gewusst hatte.

Ich hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst!

Er öffnete das schwarze Kästchen und offenbarte mir einen Ring, der so traumhaft schön war, dass ich hätte weinen können.

…aber ich tat es nicht.

Denn nichts anderes als Damons Geständnis war in meinem Kopf und hinderte mich daran, das zu sagen, was ich sagen sollte.

„Nein.", meinte ich entschlossen und spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen aufsteigen.

* * *

 ** _Bleibt Elena bei ihrer Entscheidung? Und wie reagiert Stefan?_**


	18. Chapter 18

Stefan starrte mich fassungslos an und zog die Augenbrauen tief.

Ich fing an, hemmungslos zu weinen, wiederholte mich aber trotzdem: „Nein."

Er ließ den Kopf hängen und stand auf.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er und das nahm mir noch mehr den Willen, bei meiner Entscheidung zu bleiben, aber ich konnte nicht.

Ich konnte einfach nicht!

Als Damon mir indirekt gestanden hatte, dass er mich noch immer liebte, da hatte ich gezweifelt.

Nicht an Stefans Liebe, sondern an Meiner.

Ich könnte nicht schwören, dass ich nur ihn liebte und das für immer!

…weil es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

Er hatte einen so großen Schmerz nicht verdient, dazu war er viel zu gut.

Ich konnte ihn nicht verletzen, zumindest nicht so sehr.

Aber Damon war auch nur ein Grund von vielen…

„Ich kann dich nicht heiraten, Stefan.", sagte ich erneut und diesmal schien es in seinem Kopf anzukommen.

Er kam noch einen Schritt näher und sah mir tief und prüfend in die Augen.

„Hat er dich manipuliert?", kam es trotzig, aber auch sehr wütend, über seine Lippen.

Manipuliert?

Wer?

Damon…?

Dachte er wirklich, Damon würde mich manipulieren?

Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf: „Nein!"

Stefan schnaubte nur.

Er sah weg, scheinbar ertrug er meinen Anblick nicht mehr oder müsse stark über etwas nachdenken.

Als er sich wieder zu mir herumdrehte, lag ein ziemlich verbitterter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der ganz und gar nicht zu ihm passte.

Das war nicht der Stefan, den ich kannte und liebte, nein, das war jemand anderes.

Ich sah so viel Hass in seinen Augen, dass es mir wehtat, zu sehen, wie sich zwei Brüder so hatten zerstreiten können.

„Ach nein?

Hat er nicht?

Dann sag mir, warum!

Sag mir, warum du nicht willst!", forderte er mich auf, während mit unaufhörlich Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Es interessierte ihn gar nicht, er ignorierte es einfach.

„Ich bin noch nicht so weit, Stefan!

Ich…kann das jetzt noch nicht, verstehst du?", schluchzte ich und wischte mir die grauen Schleier von den Augen, die mir die Sicht versperrten.

Er lachte auf: „Du bist noch nicht so weit?

Was soll das heißen?"

Jetzt wurde _ich_ wütend!

Wieso lachte er, wenn er sah, wie weh mir das tat?

Natürlich war das schwer, auch für mich!

Aber war es deshalb etwa nicht möglich, ein normales Gespräch zu führen?

„Das soll heißen, dass ich finde, dass die Zeit dazu noch nicht gekommen ist!", fuhr ich ihn an, weil er es scheinbar nicht anders verstand!

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von mir.

Die Hand, in der er das Etui mit dem Ring hielt, war zur Faust zusammen gepresst.

Seine Knöchel waren weiß, so viel Kraft wandte er auf, und die Haut spannte sich dünn über die Knochen darunter.

„Du liebst mich nicht.", flüsterte er, doch ich hörte es so deutlich in meinem Kopf widerhallen, als hätte er es mir ins Gesicht geschrieen.

„Natürlich liebe ich dich!", schrie ich zurück, doch er drehte sich nicht um, sondern versteckte das Gesicht hinter den Händen.

„Ich bin so blind…", sagte er, als hätte ich überhaupt nicht geantwortet: „Natürlich liebst du mich nicht, du liebst ihn!"

Ihn?

Wer-

…Damon?

Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, um nicht zu erschrecken.

Stefan fuhr herum: „Nicht wahr?

Ist es nicht so?

Du liebst Damon."

Ich zuckte zusammen, als er dabei näher kam und mit dem Finger auf mich zeigte.

„Ich liebe _dich_."

Wieder kam nur ein Schnauben von ihm.

„Weißt du was?"

Er sah auf das Kästchen in seiner Hand, dann holte er aus und warf es mit einer schnellen Bewegung in den Abgrund.

„Stefan!", kreischte ich und stürzte auf ihn zu.

Doch er widmete mich keines Blickes und war dann mit einem Mal verschwunden.


	19. Chapter 19

**AM NÄCHSTEN TAG IM ANWESEN…**

* * *

 **Damons PoV**

„Damon?"

Ich seufzte und stand vom Sofa auf, antwortete jedoch nicht.

Es war Stefan, der mich rief, weshalb ich zögerte.

Ich hatte keine Lust ihn zu sehen, doch noch weniger hatte ich Lust, Elena zu sehen.

Im Moment brauchte ich einfach mal Ruhe, um mich in meinem dummen Leben zu suhlen und das einzig gute daran richtig auszukosten – den Alkohol.

Ich vergötterte diesen Menschen zutiefst, der dieses wunderbare Ablenkungsmittel erfunden hatte!

Damit war ein kleiner Teil meines Lebens gerettet und – mehr oder weniger – sinnvoll.

Das konnte ja auch nicht jeder behaupten, von daher…

Stefan erschien im Türrahmen und sofort wandelte sich seine Miene in einen wissenden Ausdruck, der sogar ein Lachen beinhaltete, welches zwar unecht war, aber immerhin etwas.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und sah kritisch zu mir herüber, was mich unheimlich amüsierte.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du mal wieder den sprichwörtlichen Besen gefressen, Bruder, also was ist?

Sind am blauen Himmel Wolken aufgezogen?", fragte ich belustigt und ließ mich wieder auf der Couch nieder.

So, wie er mich gerade musterte, stimmte meine Vermutung also.

„Schon klar, dass du deinen Erfolg gebührend feiern musst.", meinte dieser und es ärgerte mich, dass er in Rätseln sprach.

Hätte ich Erfolg gehabt, womit auch immer, dann würde ich sicherlich davon wissen, nicht?

Ich grinste noch breiter, als ich darüber nachdachte, was seine sonst auch so heile Weilt aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht haben könnte.

Sicherlich ging es um Katherine, die mal wieder bei ihm angekrochen gekommen war, um ihn um den Finger zu wickeln…

Diese Idee hätte wirklich von mir sein können, aber ich war nicht so armselig, dass ich erst diese Schlampe holen musste, um Stefan die Laune zu vermiesen.

Das ging viel leichter und schneller, wenn man das Codewort ‚ELENA' dafür benutzte!

Wie lustig, dass es auch noch genau danach aussah!

Ich ärgerte mich schon jetzt, dass ich nichts damit zu tun hatte.

„Würdest du mir sagen, was passiert ist?

Dann könnten wir uns zusammen freuen."

Ich trank noch einen Schluck aus dem Glas in meiner Hand und wartete dann auf eine Antwort von ihm.

„Damon, tu nicht so unschuldig, wir wissen beide, dass das auf deinen Mist gewachsen ist.", sagte er genervt, aber noch immer verstand ich nur Bahnhof.

„Ich würde es ja gern zugeben, aber leider hab ich noch immer nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon du sprichst."

Er schnaubte und langsam wurde mir klar, wie ernst er das hier eigentlich meinte.

Das hieß nicht, dass ich etwas an meiner Einstellung ändern würde, nein, denn ich hatte diesmal ja wirklich nichts gemacht.

Der Spaß, sich darüber lustig zu machen, war also umso größer.

„Ach nein?

Hast du nicht?

Dann hast du Elena also nicht manipuliert und ihr gesagt, sie solle meinen Antrag ablehnen?", gab er angesäuert zurück und mein Lächeln blieb mir im Hals stecken.


	20. Chapter 20

…und mein Lächeln blieb mir im Hals stecken.

Nicht, weil er meine nett gemeinte Warnung vor einem Antrag an Elena ignoriert und sie trotzdem gefragt hatte!

Das wunderte mich nämlich nicht einmal, denn warum sollte er auch auf seinen gehässigen, egoistischen Bruder hören?

Vor allem, wenn er wusste, wie ich für Elena empfand – zumindest glaubte er das.

Er würde nie auch nur ansatzweise so tiefe Gefühle für sie haben, wie ich sie hatte.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie mit ihm zusammen war und er alles für selbstverständlich ansah, denn ich tat das nicht.

…zurück zu dem, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Sie hatte also wirklich verneint?

Ich hatte geglaubt, sie hätte einfach nur Angst gehabt, aber dass sie das wirklich wahr machen würde…?!

Ich hatte sie eindeutig unterschätzt.

Sei wollte nie in Schutz genommen werden, weil sie andere auch nicht in Schutz nahm.

Zumindest mich nicht.

Aber Stefan?

Was zum Teufel musste da vorgefallen sein, dass sie sich so weit voneinander entfernt hatten?

„Also wenn ich jetzt sehe, wie angepisst du bist, dann ärgere ich mich wirklich, dass ich das nicht gemacht hab…", sagte ich bedauernd und verschob damit die Zweifel und Fragen, die ich hatte, auf später.

Stefan schnaubte angewidert und sah mich einfach nur voller Hass an.

Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, als er zum letzten Mal so wütend auf mich gewesen war…

Scheinbar vertrug er die Wahrheit nicht, dass Elena ebenso Gefühle für mich hatte.

…eigentlich wollte ich mir den Gedanken, dass ich vielleicht auch ein Grund an Elenas Ablehnung des Antrages war, gar nicht erst durch den Kopf gehen lassen, aber es war unvermeidlich.

Zu sehr wünschte ich mir, sie würde meine Gefühle auch nur eine Sekunde lang erwidern.

„Aber eigentlich bist du ja selbst Schuld, nicht?

Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es der falsche Zeitpunkt ist."

Bei diesem Satz konnte ich mir ein dreckiges Grinsen nun wirklich nicht verkneifen, denn dessen Wahrheit entwickelte sich gegen Stefan zu einer gewaltigen Schlagkraft, die ihn viel schneller zur Weißglut trieb, als eigentlich geplant.

„Du bist wirklich gut darin, das Unschuldslamm zu spielen…

Vielleicht glaubt Elena dir deswegen diese ganze Scharrade.

Aber ich kenne dich, Damon, und ich weiß, dass du dir keine Gelegenheit entgehen lässt, mit der du mich blamieren könntest."

Er kannte mich?

Warum glaubte er das?!

Weil wir Brüder waren?

Trotzdem brachte mich diese absurde Behauptung irgendwie zum Lachen.

Lauthals fing ich an, aus voller Kehle heraus zu lachen und krümmte mich auf dem Sofa zusammen.

Nur mit Mühe konnte ich meine Augen offen halten: „Ja?

Stefan, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal einen so guten Witzgehört hab, der mal nicht von mir war…

Und das muss schon was heißen!"

Stefan sah mich aus misstrauischen Augen an und legte verständnislos den Kopf zur Seite.

„Damon, lass den Quatsch!", forderte er mich auf, noch immer verwundert über meinen plötzlichen Lachanfall, der sich mittlerweile zu einem dicken Grinsen verflüchtigte.

Ich stand auf und kam langsam auf ihm zu.

„Du glaubst also, mich zu kennen?

Wir sind zwar Brüder, aber das heißt nicht, dass du automatisch nachvollziehen kannst, wie ich denke!

Und weißt du, was ich gerade denke?

Ich denke, du suchst nur einen plausiblen Grund für Elenas Absage, weil du nicht glauben kannst, dass sie dich nicht heiraten will!

…wie gesagt, ich muss dich enttäuschen, ich hab sie nicht manipuliert, sie hat ganz von selbst verstanden!"

Das war zu viel.

Ohne ein Wort stieß er mir mein Glas aus der Hand, welches folglich an die Wand gestoßen wurde, wo es mit einem dröhnenden Klirren in tausend Teile zersprang.

Wütend sah ich meinem Bourbon nach, der nun an der Wand herab lief.

Ob er wusste, was er damit angerichtet hatte?

Ich war es leid, das jetzt zu erfahren, denn gerade gab er mir eine Ohrfeige, die so heftig war, dass ich dadurch auf die andere Seite des Raumes befördert wurde.


	21. Chapter 21

Er wollte also spielen, ja?

Wie töricht von ihm, er wusste ja, dass ich viel stärker war als er, weil ich Menschenblut trank.

In weniger als einer Sekunde hatte ich mich wieder aufgerichtet und kam auf ihn zu.

Stefan schien trotz allem jedoch selbstbewusst und ging in Angriffsposition.

Er würde schon sehen, was er davon hatte…!

Ich zeigte auf den Alkohol, der sich nun langsam auf dem Boden sammelte: „Das war ein 64er, Stefan, so was sollte man nicht verschwenden!"

Ich wusste, das klang drohend, so sollte es ja auch sein.

„Komischer Weise empfinde ich nicht das geringste bisschen Reue.", lachte Stefan und mit einem einzigen Atemzug war ich bei ihm und wollte ihm ebenso eine verpassen, wie er es bei mir getan hatte, doch er hatte das scheinbar schon geahnt, denn er wich mir mit einer Geschicklichkeit aus, wie es eigentlich nur mir möglich war.

Und währen dich ihm irritiert und fassungslos hinterher sah, zerlegte er mit einem einzigen Tritt einen Stuhl und nahm sich ein Bein davon.

Ich brauchte nicht nachdenken, um zu wissen, was er damit vorhatte.

Es war wohl offensichtlich, dass er mir dieses Ding ins Herz rammen wollte!

„Überschätz dich nicht, Stefan, du spielst gerade wirklich mit dem Feuer, weißt du das?", grinste ich breit.

Er schnaubte nur belustigt und balancierte den Pflock auf seinen Fingern.

Er jonglierte ihn spielend leicht und hielt ihn locker in der Hand, während er wieder auf mich zukam.

„Du kannst mir gar nichts, Damon!

Mir ist schon klar, dass du das nicht wahrhaben willst.

Da hilft dir nicht mal mehr dieses wissende Grinsen, ich bin stärker als du!"

Meinte er das gerade ernst

Mit einem Mal brach ich in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Wie wollte er das denn bitten machen, hm?

„Ich bin amüsiert, Bruder, wie selbstsicher du geworden bist!

Was ist passiert?

Haben die Eichhörnchen Drogen genommen?", scherzte ich und krümmte mich vor Lachen.

Doch weiter kam ich nicht, denn so schnell konnte ich überhaupt nicht gucken, da wurde ich schon gegen eine Wand gedrückt.

Mein Kopf schlug hart auf und mir entfuhr ein Stöhnen.

Stefan riss mich zurück und stieß mich erneut dagegen.

Etwas knackte, aber ich wusste nicht, um welchen Knochen es sich handelte, den er mir gerade gebrochen hatte.

Es schmerzte, aber das war ganz leicht auszuschalten.

Mit voller Wucht und ohne Rücksicht riss ich mein Knie nach oben und setzte ihn damit außer Gefecht.

Auch, wenn das ein Trick von kleinen wehrlosen Mädchen war, er funktionierte hervorragend!

Und ehrlich?

Ich fühlte mich wirklich ein wenig unwohl und wehrlos, wenn ich daran dachte, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Warum sollte ich keine Chance haben?

Ich war stärker als er!

Schon immer!

Mit geteilter Miene sah ich auf Stefan herunter.

Er wälzte sich am Boden und hielt sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht sein bestes Stück.

Aber diese Niedergeschlagenheit hielt natürlich nicht lange, dann sah er voller Hass, aber einem Lächeln auf den Lippsen, zu mir auf.

Die Adern unter seinen Augen traten hervor und plötzlich sprang er auf mich zu.

Ich wurde am Hals hochgehoben und zurück gegen die Wand getrieben.

Scheinbar hatte ihm dieser Stoß überhaupt nicht zugesetzt!

Stefan hob mich weiter in die Höhe und ich hatte keine Zeit, ihn weg zu stoßen, denn er zögerte nicht und bohrte mir sofort den Holzpflock in den Bauch.

Ich atmete schnappend ein, dann ließ er mich ein Stück nach unten, sodass meine Zehenspitzen wieder Boden spürten, zog das Stuhlbein aus meinem Körper und rammte es gleich wieder in mich hinein, jedoch nicht in mein Herz.

Ich wusste nicht wie ich darauf kam, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er das auch nicht tun würde.

Stattdessen beugte er sich zu mir vor und flüsterte mit einem abartigen Grinsen: „Ja, die Eichhörnchen waren wirklich anders…so…menschlich."

In dem Moment blieb mein totes Herz stehen.


	22. Chapter 22

Dass Stefan mir die Luft abschnürte war nicht mal halb so schlimm wie dieses Geständnis.

„Du…trinkst wieder Menschenblut?", stammelte ich fassungslos.

Ich konnte mir leider nicht verkneifen, sofort an Elena zu denken, weil ich mich fragte, ob er auch von ihr getrunken hatte.

Ich kannte Stefan und ich wusste, wie er war, wenn er Menschenblut trank!

Hatte er Elena auch nur einmal angerührt, ich schwor mir, ich würde ihn auf der Stelle töten!

Hier und jetzt!

Stefan lachte, als er meinen entgeisterten Blick sah und ließ mich dann los.

Ungebremst und hart kam ich auf dem Boden auf und war die ersten Sekunden lang nicht fähig, mich aufzurichten.

Zu intensiv und geradezu lähmend war der Schmerz, der von meinem Bauch ausging.

Mit aller Kraft umklammerte ich deshalb den Pflock und riss ihn dann aus mir heraus, wobei mir ein leiser Schrei entfuhr.

Ich zog meine Arme schnell zurück an meinen Körper und legte sie schützend auf die Wunde, die schon wieder zu heilen begann und sich teilweise schloss.

Trotzdem tat es unheimlich weh, weshalb ich lieben noch kurz liegen blieb.

„Damon, ich hätte wirklich früher auf dich hören sollen…

Du hattest Recht!

Es macht einen lebendig und stark und man findet es einfach überall auf den Straßen!

Dass es besser schmeckt als Tierblut, dass wusste ich schon, aber dass es _so gut_ schmeckt…"

Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern über die Lippen und ließ sie dort verweilen, bis er sie zu seiner Hüfte führte, um sie mitsamt seiner Hände dagegen zu stemmen.

Über dieses Verhalten konnte ich nur den Kopf schütteln.

Ja, vielleicht hatte ich einmal von ihm gewollt, dass er das Blut von Menschen trank, okay!

Aber jetzt nicht mehr!

Diese Zeit war vorbei, weil es Elena gab und weil sie war, wie sie war.

Und genau wegen ihr stritten wir uns hier gerade auf Leben und Tod.

…und mit Elena wäre ich auch gleich beim nächsten Thema:

Hatte Stefan von ihr getrunken?

Ich verfluchte meine Erinnerung, weil diese nicht beinhaltete, ob sie in den letzten Tagen ein Halstuch oder etwas Ähnliches getragen hatte.

Ich hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass Stefan sich – wie auch immer das bei einem Ex-Ripper funktionieren sollte – hatte beherrschen können.

„Aber jetzt hab ich es dir gesagt…

Das ist schlecht.

Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen…", murmelte Stefan und schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

Ich rappelte mich derweil auf, hielt mich aber vorsichtshalber an der Wand fest, um nichts zu überstürzen.

Als Stefan meinen fragenden Ausdruck bemerkte, sprach er zu Ende: „…also ich meine nicht, dass das für mich schlecht ist, nein!

Zumindest nicht direkt.

Für dich ist das schlecht, weil du für mich keine vertrauenswürdige Person bist.

Ich überlege nur gerade, ob ich dich jetzt schon umbringen sollte oder nicht."

Ach, wenn 's weiter nichts war!

Hallo?

Wer war der Typ eigentlich und was hatte er mit meinem Bambi-Bruder gemacht?!

„Aber weißt du was?

Ich denke, ich lasse dich leben, du könntest mir noch nützlich sein.

…oder etwa nicht?", sagte er dann und lächelte falsch.

ER hatte nicht gerade wirklich so einfach über mein Leben entschieden, oder?

Das war lächerlich!

Er war lächerlich!

Plötzlich ging er in die Hocke, hob das Stuhlbein in Vampirgeschwindigkeit auf und rammte ihn mir noch einmal in den Körper.

Ich schrie auf und sah dann entgeistert an mir herunter:

…der Pflock hatte mein Herz nur um einen Zentimeter verfehlt!

Stefan trieb ihn noch weiter in mein Fleisch und brachte mich dazu, auf zu sehen.

„Ich rate dir, deine vorlaute Klappe zu halten, sonst zerlege ich dich in Einzelteile, die keiner mehr definieren kann!", drohte er, drehte den Holzpflock in mir herum und war dann mit einem Mal verschwunden.

Kraftlos brach ich zusammen.


	23. Chapter 23

**ÜBER EINE WOCHE DANACH…**

* * *

 **Damon PoV**

Ich stand auf und legte mir ein Handtuch um die Schultern

Das ich gerade fast zweihundert Kilo gestemmt hatte, merkte man mir gar nicht an.

Aber eigentlich hatte es ja auch gar nichts gebracht…

Ich machte das nur, weil ich Ablenkung brauchte.

Ablenkung von diesem ganzen Mist, der sich hier abspielte!

Langsam und gemächlich machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer, während ich mich mal wieder fragte, was das hier eigentlich für eine verfahrene Situation war.

Stefan bekam ich kaum noch zu Gesicht, weil er tagsüber in seinem Zimmer war und wahrscheinlich den Rausch der vorherigen Nacht ausschlief oder sich mit irgendwem ein Schäferstündchen genehmigte, was ich allerdings weniger glaubte, wenn dann würde er wohl nur bis in die Mittagsstunden in irgendwelchen Clubs abhängen.

Wenn ich ihn hier im Anwesen einmal sah, dann nur mit einer Flasche Alkohol oder einem Glas Blut, das bestimmt nicht von einem Tier stammte.

Er trank sich zu und manchmal glaubte ich sogar, er hätte vergessen, warum überhaupt.

Und Elena, die der Grund für alles war, war zu Hause.

Ich hatte oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einfach zu ihr zu gehen, weil ich sie so sehr vermisste, um mir zu nehmen, was mir zustand!

…aber ich konnte nicht.

So sehr ich sie auch brauchte, ich wusste, sie hatte gerade andere Probleme und musste erst einmal mit sich selbst fertig werden.

Aber auch das konnte ich nicht so recht verstehen…

Immerhin war sie es doch, die alles durcheinander gebracht hatte!?

Sie hatte den Antrag abgelehnt!

Einfach so!

Und wahrscheinlich wusste sie selbst nicht einmal warum.

Und weil ich gerade beim Thema war, konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass meine Gedanken abdrifteten:

Was, wenn sie es wegen mir getan hatte?

Wenn sie doch etwas für mich empfand und das so viel war, dass sie ihrer eigentlichen Liebe die Hochzeit absagte?

Und das alles nur für mich, Damon, einen verdammten, von Hass zerfressenen Vampir?!

Allein schon die Vorstellung dessen brachte mich in den siebten Himmel!

Wie würde es dann erst sein, wenn ihre so zarten, weichen Lippen die meinen…

„Hey."

Mit diesem simplen Wort wurde ich aus meiner Gedankenwelt gerissen und merkte, dass ich mich bereits in meinem Zimmer befand.

…besser gesagt war ich gerade herein gekommen.

Mein Blick flog auf und endlich sah ich den Verursacher der Unterbrechung:

Es war Elena.

Sie hatte am Fenster gestanden und hinaus gesehen und sich scheinbar erst ungedreht, als sie das leise Knarren der Tür gehört hatte.

Sie sah so wunderschön aus wie immer, obwohl sie ziemlich schlampige Klamotten trug, die ich noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte.

Ihr Blick haftete auf meinem Gesicht und hätte mir jetzt einen hochroten Kopf beschert, wäre ich ein Mensch gewesen.

Aber so lösten ihre tiefbraunen Agen nur eine ziemlich trockene Kehle bei mir aus, die mich zum mühevollen Schlucken drängte.

„Wie geht es dir?", brachte ich mühevoll über die Lippen.

Erst als das raus war, entspannte ich mich langsam wieder.

Dass ich sie gerade nicht begrüßt hatte, interessierte mich nicht.

Aber Elena schien meine Frage auch einfach übergehen zu wollen, denn sie zeigte nicht die geringste Regung.

Davon angestachelt tauschte ich das Handtuch in meiner Hand gegen ein frisches T-Shirt, welches ch mir dann sofort anziehen wollte.

Aber Elenas Blick brachte mich dazu, doch ins anliegende Badezimmer zu gehen und dort mein Oberteil zu wechseln.

Sie konnte mich aber trotzdem sehen und dass Elena meinen Oberkörper richtig gierig anstarrte, blieb mir natürlich nicht verborgen!

Sehnsüchtig erwiderte ich diesen Blick, zwang mich aber im nächsten Moment, das Shirt schnell anzuziehen und kam dann zurück ins Zimmer.

Elena ging ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, zögerte, blieb dann aber doch stehen.

Sie sah mich verzweifelt an, bevor sie endlich etwas aussprach: „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Damon."


	24. Chapter 24

Hilfe?

Von mir?

Ich wollte meinen Gesichtsausdruck besser gar nicht sehen, denn ich konnte mir ungefähr vorstellen, wie dumm ich gerade aussah.

Völlig verdattert musterte ich sie.

Wobei sollte ich ihr denn helfen?

Allein, dass sie mich brauchte, brachte mich ja schon fast zum Orgasmus!

Und jetzt sollte ich ihr auch noch helfen?

Ernsthaft?!

Elena lächelte entschuldigend, bemerkte aber meine Irritiertheit schnell und versuchte, sich zu erklären.

Es blieb aber bei dem Versuch dessen…

„Vielleicht…

Also ich - wir haben darüber gesprochen, dass…

Ich und Stefan-"

Sie stöhnte, wahrscheinlich über sich selbst, und griff sich dann überfordert an den Kopf.

Ein paar Mal rieb sie ihre Hand über die von Falten bedeckte Stirn.

Am Liebsten hätte ich ihr natürlich dabei geholfen, hielt mich aber dann doch zurück, weil ich mir in Erinnerung rief, wie das wohl rüber kommen würde.

„Du weißt ja, dass Stefan mir einen Antrag machen wollte.

Ich meine, natürlich!

Du bist es ja gewesen, der es ihm ausgeredet hat!", setzte sie erneut an, blieb aber wieder stecken, als sie mir direkt in die Augen sah.

Ich bemerkte mit Schrecken, wie viel Angst, Traurigkeit, aber auch finstere Entschlossenheit, von der ich hoffte, dass ich sie mir nur einbildete, in ihrem Blick lagen.

„Er hat dir den Antrag doch gemacht.", sagte ich und das klang wie eine Feststellung.

Kein Wunder, dass Elena es auch genauso aufnahm:

Sie nickte kleinlaut und blickte stumm zu Boden, als müsste sie sich für etwas verantworten, was sie getan hatte.

Aber so war es ja auch?!

Sie hatte abgelehnt und noch immer kannte niemand anderes den wirklichen, wahren Grund dafür!

Vielleicht war ja auch jetzt die Zeit gekommen, um genau dieses Geheimnis zu lüften?

„Jedenfalls…

Na ja, ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich das sagen soll…

Es ist kompliziert und vielleicht wirst du das auch gar nicht verstehen, weil ich es selbst auch nicht richtig verstehe.", murmelte sie und versuchte nebenbei, den Sachverhalt wenigstens mit ihren Händen erklären zu können, doch so war es nicht.

Ich beschloss, diesem wirren Gestammel ein Ende zu setzen und sie von ihrer Sprachlosigkeit zu befreien.

„Du hast abgelehnt."

Sie sah mich fassungslos an.

Ich wusste, dass ich jetzt auf mich und damit auf das Gespräch mit Stefan aufmerksam gemacht haben musste, aber das war es wert.

„Du weißt davon?

Von allem?

Ich meine…er hat es dir schon erzählt?", fragte sie und schluckte dabei nervös.

Sicher hatte sie das nicht erwartet und wollte jetzt wissen, wie das Gespräch wohl verlaufen war und wie es Stefan nun ging!

Hauptsache dem armen, unschuldigen Stefan ging es gut!

Ach, wie ich das hasste…!

Sie sorgte sich um sein Wohlergehen, während er sie nur belog und hinter ihrem Rücken weiterhin Menschenblut trank!

Stefan konnte man einfach nur verachten, er hatte sie doch überhaupt nicht verdient!

Elena war viel zu gut für diese Welt, aber vor allem für ihn.

„Schon?", lachte ich mürrisch: „Das ist fast über eine Woche her!

Natürlich hat er es mir erzählt.

Und selbst wenn nicht…an seiner Laune hätte ich gemerkt, dass was passiert wäre und dann müsste ich es nur noch herausfinden."

Sie war noch immer ein wenig unsicher, zog die Ärmel ihres Pullovers nach vorn und bedeckte ihre Hände damit.

Wenn ich sie so sah, wünschte ich mir, sie in den Arm nehmen zu können und einfach nur für sie da zu sein oder ihr wenigstens die Wahrheit über Stefan zu sagen…

Aber mir waren die Hände gebunden.

Besser noch: Mir war der Mund verboten.

Nicht, dass ich auf so etwas hörte, aber ich hatte nicht vor, Elena da mit rein zu ziehen und sie womöglich zum Druckmittel zu machen

Besagte hatte sich scheinbar auch endlich wieder gefangen: „Nun ja, da du das weißt, können wir diesen Teil überspringen…

Also, wie gesagt, ich brauche deine Hilfe!

Stefan ist jetzt übertrieben wütend auf mich und ich fürchte, er würde mir überhaupt nicht zuhören.

Aber ich will das unbedingt wieder gutmachen und da ist mir nur eine Möglichkeit eingefallen, was ihm zeigen würde, dass ich es ernst meine.

Und dazu brauche ich dich…"

Sie zögerte, es schien ihr schwer zu fallen, es über die Lippen zu bekommen.

Doch dann straffte sie ihr Gesicht und sah mich entschlossen an.

„Damon, ich möchte, dass du mich in einen Vampir verwandelst."


	25. Chapter 25

Ich konnte mein Entsetzen nicht verbergen, zu groß war die Erschütterung über ihre Forderung, die ich empfand.

Noch immer war ich unfähig zu denken oder ihre Hand zu fühlen, die sich nun um meine legte und deren Finger sich wie automatisch mit meinen verschränkten.

Sie war so nah heran gekommen, dass ich von ihrer Körperwärme förmlich eingenommen wurde.

Liebevoll legte sie ihre andere Hand auf meine Brust und forderte mich damit auf, endlich etwas zu antworten.

Ihr Blick war so samtig und weich, dass es mir eigentlich unmöglich war, ihr zu widerstehen oder ihre Forderung abzulehnen.

„Ich…

Ich weiß, das kommt jetzt ziemlich überraschend, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit.

Stefan wünscht sich das sehnlichst und mit deiner Hilfe kann ich ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen, Damon.", sagte sie leise.

Als sie meinen Namen aussprach huschte ein kalter Schauer über meinen Rücken, so voller Liebe hatte sie ihn gesagt.

Aber das hieß nicht, dass ich mich davon beeinflussen lassen würde, im Gegenteil!

Genau das erweckte meinen Beschützerinstinkt (von dem ich niemals irgendwie zugeben würde, dass er existierte)und machte mir klar, dass ich sie vor dieser übereilten Entscheidung schützen musste.

„Die Einzige?", fuhr ich sie etwas zu laut und zu aggressiv an: „Es gibt immer zwei Möglichkeiten, Elena, und das hier ist definitiv die Falsche!"

Sie ließ mich empört los und trat zurück.

Ihre Augen musterten mich wütend, dann senkte sie den Blick.

„Ich wusste, du würdest es nicht verstehen.

Das war klar!?

Ich meine, wieso solltest du mir auch mit Stefan helfen, nicht?"

Mit großen, schnellen Schritten ging sie an mir vorbei und wollte mein Zimmer verlassen, doch ich folgte ihr und hielt sie am Oberarm zurück, was sie mit einem genervten Seufzen bemerkte und sich schnell los riss.

Trotzdem blieb sie mit dem Rücken zu mir stehen, als würde sie auf irgendetwas warten und sofort gehen, sobald sie es gehört hatte.

„Elena, kannst du mich denn nicht wenigstens ein bisschen verstehen?

Ich meine, du wolltest nie, niemals, so werden wie einer von uns!

Und ich kann nachvollziehen, dass du es Stefan zuliebe tun willst, aber denkst du nicht, dass das zu viel ist?

Du willst das nicht, du wolltest das nie, zumindest nicht jetzt und nicht so!

Und ich möchte nicht, dass du etwas tust, was du später bereuen wirst und das wirst du mit Sicherheit!

Weil es nicht das Richtige ist.

Ich werde dir bestimmt nicht dabei helfen, etwas zu tun, was dich unglücklich macht.", antwortete ich mit sanfter, aber zutiefst ernst gemeinter Stimme.

Sie drehte sich langsam um und offenbarte mir ihre todtraurige Miene.

Ihre Augen waren glasig von den Tränen, die sich bereits in ihnen gesammelt hatten.

Ich hatte Recht und ehrlich gesagt verwunderte mich das auch gar nicht.

Sie ging an Stefan kaputt, scheinbar schon seit den letzten zwei Jahren, weil sie ihm nicht das geben konnte, was er wollte!

Und in meinen Augen war Katherine die Einzige, die das wirklich konnte, auch wenn er sich das niemals eingestehen würde.

Ich hingegen liebte Elena wie sie war und das würde ich auch immer tun, aber darum ging es jetzt nicht.

„Aber was soll ich denn sonst tun?

Was kann ich tun, damit Stefan mir verzeiht?

Er will ja kein einziges Wort von mir hören, keine Entschuldigung, keine Erklärung, gar nichts!

Und selbst wenn ich etwas sage, dass interessiert es ihn einfach nicht…

Er ignoriert mich, wo er nur kann!", schluchzte sie und während sie sprach, verlor sie die Beherrschung und ein paar einzelne Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über ihre Wange.

Es tat mir so unglaublich weh, sie so leiden zu sehen, aber nach dem heftigen Streit beim letzten Mal verwehrte ich mir jeglichen näheren Körperkontakt mit ihr. Ich wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen.

„Er ist verletzt, Elena, und bestimmt braucht er nur ein wenig Zeit.

Es ist echt hart, bei einem Heiratsantrag eine Absage zu bekommen, vor allem, wenn man sich seiner Sache eigentlich schon sicher war.", erklärte ich ihr und hielt dezenten Abstand, obwohl sich nun schon mein ganzer Körper nach ihr verzehrte und mein Herz mich aufforderte, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, um ihr Trost zu spenden.

Sie blickte endlos traurig und enttäuscht zu Boden und schien im Stillen nachzudenken.

Einen Moment lang gab sie überhaupt keinen Laut von sich, doch dann hob sie den Kopf und sah mir direkt in die Augen.

Dann flüsterte sie leise: „Halt mich einfach nur fest, Damon."

Ich zögerte, aber als sie auf mich zukam musste ich sie einfach an mich drücken und gemeinsam gaben wir unserer beider Sehnsucht nach.


	26. Chapter 26

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir hier schon so standen und uns einfach nur im Arm hielten, aber es musste nun eine halbe Ewigkeit gewesen sein.

Und wenn man bedachte, dass ich jede einzelne Sekunde davon genoss, war das hier der Himmel für mich!

Ich hatte meine Arme sacht um ihren zierlichen Körper geschlossen, während ihre Hände auf meinen Schultern lagen und sie ihr Gesicht an meine Brust gedrückt hielt.

Sie schluchzte nicht, aber dass sie weinte war unbestreitbar.

Stefan musste ja auch immer alles kaputt machen!

War es das Menschenblut, das ihn zu einem selbstsüchtigen Egoisten gemacht hatte? (Ich hatte ihn schon von Anfang an für einen gehalten, das hier bestätigte mich nur wieder mal!)

Bei dem Gedanken wollte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, was in der Zeit passiert war, in der ich versucht hatte, das Mädchen, welches ich gerade voller Liebe umarmte, zu vergessen!

Zu grausam war das, was mir dabei in den Sinn kam…

Wenigstens dafür müsste ich ihn eigentlich schon umbringen!

Aber im Moment fand ich auch noch tausend andere Gründe, ihm etwas anzutun.

Wenn es um Elena ging, verstand ich keinen Spaß, das müsste er sich doch langsam mal gemerkt haben!

Immerhin war sie alles, was ich hatte und doch genau das, was ich nie haben würde…

Elena bewegte sich um schob sich leicht von mir, um mich ansehen zu können.

Tusche hatte ihr Gesicht angeschwärzt und noch immer waren da Tränen.

Trotzdem umspielte ein kleines Lächeln ihre Lippen.

„Danke, dass du für mich da bist, Damon.

Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel."

Sie hob eine Hand in die Höhe und strich mir eine Strähne von der Stirn, die schon die ganze Zeit über mitten in meinem Gesicht gehangen haben musste, die ich aber gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als meine Wange an ihre Hand zu schmiegen, während diese weiter über mein Gesicht fuhr.

Wärme strömte durch meinen Körper und alles fing an, laut zu pochen, ja, wirklich alles!

Komischer Weise hatte ich Angst, sie könnte es bemerken…

Schließlich fiel ihre Hand jedoch wieder von meinem Gesicht ab auf meine Brust.

Wie durch einen Reflex öffnete ich die Augen, die ich beim Genießen geschlossen hatte.

Aber wie ich sie da so ansah, breitete sich ein ziemlich mulmiges Gefühl in mir aus und ich wusste, dass ich ihr die Wahrheit sagen musste.

Sie hatte sie verdient und ich konnte sie ohnehin nicht über längere Zeit anlügen, außerdem wollte ich es auch nicht!

„Ich sollte es dir nicht sagen, Elena, aber jetzt kann ich nicht anders…

Mir ist egal, was er dann mit mir machen wird, ich werde dich nicht anlügen, nur damit er weiter hinter deinem Rücken machen kann, was er will.", sagte ich ruhig, immer darauf bedacht, das hier nicht wieder in einen Streit ausarten zu lassen.

Ich würde es nicht aushalten, würde sie jetzt erneut gehen!

Dass sie mich verunsichert und sogar ein wenig erschüttert ansah, musste ich in Kauf nehmen, aber ich würde sie trotzdem nicht loslassen.

„W-Was meinst du, Damon?

Wovon redest du?

Und…wer ist ‚er'?", stammelte sie und ich konnte, sehen, wie stark ihre Hände zitterten.

Ich atmete tief durch und beschloss, wenn ich schon mal die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, gleich die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, von vorne weg: „Stefan kam zu mir und hat mir von deiner Absage erzählt, deshalb weiß ich davon.

Er war wütend und völlig außer sich und hat mich verdächtigt, dass ich dich manipuliert hätte…"

„Oh ja!", unterbrach mich Elena: „Das hat er mich auch gefragt!

Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er damit zu dir kommen würde…"

Sie sah zu Boden und ich fragte mich, ob er da auch schon so gewalttätig vorgegangen war wie bei mir.

Aber vielleicht war in diesem Körper ja auch irgendwo noch der Stefan, der seine Elena liebte und alles für sie tun würde.

…besser gesagt hoffte ich das für ihn, denn ich konnte nicht garantieren, dass ich mich dann noch im Zaum halten konnte!

„Jedenfalls hab ich es bestritten, was ja auch stimmt, ich habe dich nicht angerührt, aber er ist ausgetickt und wollte unbedingt von mir hören, dass ich es gewesen bin!

Er dachte, ich würde ihn die ganze Zeit anlügen und…dann wollte er die Wahrheit durch einen Kampf aus mir rausprügeln.

Ich dachte, er hätte keine Chance gegen mich, aber das war falsch.", meine Stimme wurde immer leiser und leiser, vor allem, wenn ich daran dachte, dass der große Damon Salvatore gerade tatsächlich etwas petzte: „Elena, er ist nicht so unschuldig und nett und richtig wie du glaubst."

Elena, die nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wovon ich sprach, rückte etwas von mir ab.


	27. Chapter 27

Ich wusste nicht, ob sie mir glauben würde und eigentlich konnte ich es auch nur hoffen.

Aber wenn nicht?

Verlor sie dann sämtliches Vertrauen in mich und wollte mich schließlich gar nicht mehr sehen?

Aber das alles war es wert.

Denn um nichts in der Welt wollte ich Elena mehr anlügen oder ihr etwas vorenthalten, weil ich glaubte, sie würde nicht damit zurecht kommen.

Doch inzwischen wusste ich, dass sie das konnte und dass sie ziemlich stark war für eine junge Frau.

Und liebte ich sie nicht auch wegen solcher Eigenschaften?"

Weil sie nicht so war wie sie sein sollte und genau so war wie sie nicht sein sollte?

Egal, feststand, sie verdiente die Wahrheit, auch wenn oder gerade weil sie hart war.

„…wir haben uns bekämpft und er war so stark wie noch nie zuvor.

Jedenfalls hatte ich keine große Chance, was heißt…", ich zögerte und suchte Elenas Blick, den ich daraufhin auch fand.

Sie wunderschönen braunen Augen waren leer und sahen mich leblos an.

Die Wärme, die sie sonst ausstrahlten, war verschwunden und hatte blanke Angst, Kälte und Unsicherheit hinterlassen.

„Elena, er trinkt wieder Menschenblut, vermutlich schon sehr lange und…sehr viel."

Jetzt war es raus.

Elena schien für einen Moment, als hätte sie mich gar nicht gehört oder mich einfach ignoriert.

Sie reagierte nicht, sie blinzelte nicht und wirkte wie eingeschlafen, selbst mit offenen Augen.

Dann atmete sie ruckartig aus und stolperte ein paar kleine Schritte von mir weg, bevor ihre Beine nachgaben.

Sie knickten einfach ein und wollten ihren Körper mit in die Tiefe ziehen, doch ich reagierte schnell und fing sie auf, bevor irgendetwas passieren konnte.

Energisch hielt ich ihre Taille fest umklammert und half Elena zu meinem Bett, wo sie sich hinsetzte.

Ich ließ mich neben ihr nieder, traute mich jedoch nicht, diese Situation auszunutzen und ihr meine Nähe aufzuzwingen, weshalb ich der Versuchung widerstand, ihr einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen.

Trotzdem rückte ich nicht von ihr ab und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie leise, erwiderte meinen Blick aber nicht.

Sie hatte die Arme schützend um ihren Körper geschlungen und drückte sie an sich, als hätte sie Angst, sonst in viele kleine Teile zu zerfallen.

Ich seufzte: „Er hat es mir triumphierend ins Gesicht gesagt und war auch noch stolz darauf…

Aber er war ein Ripper, Elena, wir wissen beide, dass er nicht von selbst aufhören wird."

Das mochte verwunderlich klingen, aber ich hatte tatsächlich vor, Stefan zu helfen.

Nicht nur, weil er mein Bruder war und ich mich in gewisser Weise verpflichtet fühlte ihm beizustehen, sondern auch, weil Elena ihn brauchte.

Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, den Kampf um sie nicht aufzugeben und einmal schien ich damit auch Erfolg zu haben, aber sie wollte mich eben nicht so sehr wie sie Stefan wolle und das würde ich irgendwann akzeptieren müssen.

Und gerade weil ich sie liebte, musste ich für sie da sein und ihr helfen, ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken dabei zu haben (was sich sowieso nicht vermeiden ließ, aber ich konnte es ja immer noch behaupten).

Wenn das alles hier dann wieder gut war, konnte ich doch auch noch zurück nach New York!

„Damon…", ich erschrak leicht, als Elena krampfhaft meine Hand umklammerte und mich mit erstickter Stimme fragte: „Warum tust du das?

Warum sagst du mir das?"

Ich blickte sie verwundert an: „Weil du es wissen sollst!

…und weil ich dich nicht anlügen kann, Elena, das weißt du doch!"

Eine einzelne verlassene Träne rollte über ihre Wange und ohne darüber nachzudenken, wischte ich sie mit meiner Hand weg.

Sie hob die müden Lippen zu einem kurzen, dankbaren Lächeln, dann ließ sie sie wieder fallen.

„Warum sagst du mir das, wenn du doch genau weißt, dass ich ihn nicht…

…dass es mich…"

Sie brach ab und atmete erschütternd aus, wobei sie kalte Schauer über meine Haut jagte.

Was kam denn jetzt?

Nicht etwa ein…Dankeschön?!

Allein bei der Vorstellung wurde mir schwindelig.

Sie holte erneut Luft: „Warum sagst du mir das, wenn du weißt, dass es nichts ändern wird?

Wenn ich Stefan sowieso nicht böse sein kann und es ihm wieder vergebe?

…warum?"


	28. Chapter 28

Ich musste die Worte herunter schlucken, die bei ihrer Antwort auf meine Beichte in mir aufkamen, weil sie einfach grausam ehrlich und falsch gewesen wären, aber etwas anderes kam mir in den Sinn.

Sollte das heißen, sie vergab es ihm einfach so?

Sollte das heißen, es war ihr sogar egal?

…und dass es überhaupt nichts änderte

Ich wandte den Kopf von ihr ab und fragte mich, ob dieses ganze Gespräch hier gerade eben überhaupt einen Sinn gehabt hatte.

Aber scheinbar nicht.

Ich hätte mir nicht die Mühe machen müssen, das alles heraus zu würgen, ich hätte einfach schweigen sollen.

War also alles, was Stefan in den letzten zwei Jahren getan hatte nur halb so schlimm gewesen?

War er mit allem ganz leicht davon gekommen?

Es fiel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen:

Stefan, eingenommen vom Menschenblut und dem rasenden Durst und sich seiner Liebe zu Elena und deren Liebe zu ihm sicherer denn ja.

Doch dass er damit ihre Beziehung störte, wenn nicht sogar zerstörte, bemerkte er nicht einmal.

Und wenn, dann war ihm völlig egal wie Elena darunter litt, denn sie liebte ihn ja.

Elena, wehrlos, schutzlos, alleingelassen und völlig blind vor Liebe, dass sie überhaupt nicht mitbekam, dass sie unerwidert und vorgelogen war und ihre Beziehung zu Stefan nur aus einem riesigen Lügenkonstrukt bestand, genauso wie er selbst.

Und ich, ahnungslos und zu schwach, um Stefan im offenen Kampf besiegen zu können, stand zwischen all dem und war eigentlich nur ein Störfaktor, den Stefan ganz beliebig aus dem Weg schaffen konnte, wenn er wollte.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass diese ganze Situation hier so verfahren sein könnte!

Elena fasste zaghaft nach meinem Kinn und drehte mich zu sich herum.

Sie lächelte matt und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es einen berechtigten und guten Grund dafür gab.

„Damon, glaub mir, ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar, dass wenigstens du ehrlich zu mir bist und mir davon erzählst.

…aber das ändert nichts.

Ich kann es ihm nicht vorwerfen, weißt du?

Er ist ein Vampir, genauso wie du, und er bracht Blut.

Dass er dafür Menschen tötet…

Ich weiß auch, das muss nicht sein, aber er ist nun mal so.

Dass er ein Ripper war, macht ihn gefährlich, schon klar-"

„Vor allem für dich!

Was, wenn er dir wehtut?

Egal, ob er es will oder nicht?", unterbrach ich sie und brachte sie dazu, kurz inne zu halten und darüber nachzudenken.

Aber wie erwartet ließ sie es nicht an sich ran: „Und wenn schon!

Damon, genau das ist der Punkt!

Das geht dich nichts an und du solltest wirklich aufhören, unsere Beziehung kaputt zu machen, indem du dich irgendwie einmischst!

Das muss endlich aufhören!

Klar, es wird schwer für dich sein, aber ich bitte dich, zu akzeptieren und dich da raus zu halten.

Ich will nicht, dass du dich dadurch unnötig in Gefahr bringst, Damon, weil du mir wichtig bist, sehr sogar.

Vielleicht…solltest du einfach wieder zurück nach New York gehen."

Sie beugte sich zu mir und küsste sanft meine Wange, dann stand sie auf.

Die Stelle, an der ihre zarten Lippen meine Hand berührt hatten, brannte und schmerzte vor Liebe, doch noch mehr schmerzte es, sie gehen zu sehen.

Vielleicht hatte sie Recht und ich sollte besser gehen, aber nicht, bevor ich _das hier_ getan hatte:

Meine Hand griff nach ihrer und drehte sie im Gehen zu mir herum.

Ich erhob mich noch in derselben Bewegung und zog sie zu mir.

Bevor sie protestieren konnte, presste ich meinen Mund fest, beinahe gewalttätig auf ihren und verschloss ihn damit, um sämtliche Gegenwehr abzuwürgen.

Elena erwiderte den kurzen Kuss nicht, aber sie wehre ihn auch nicht ab (nicht, dass sie das könnte).

Trotzdem war ich derjenige, der nachgab und trennte mich schnell wieder von ihr, um nicht doch noch einmal in Versuchung zu kommen.

Dann ließ ich sie stehen.

…das gerade war ein Abschiedskuss gewesen.


	29. Chapter 29

**AM NÄCHSTEN MORGEN**

* * *

 **Elenas PoV**

Schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit las ich nun hier und starrte an die Decke.

Nicht eine einzige Stunde Schlaf hatte ich bekommen, aber das war mir egal.

Denn so konnte ich lange nachdenken, was ich tun sollte.

Nicht, dass ich inzwischen zu einer Lösung des Problems gekommen wäre!

Aber dafür hatte ich alle Möglichkeiten durchgespielt.

Es war immer auf dasselbe hinaus gelaufen:

Am Ende überwog meine Liebe zu Stefan.

Ja, ich hatte mir inzwischen eingestanden, dass ich Damon auch liebte, mehr sogar, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte.

Aber trotz allem war es einfach nicht genug.

Klar, vielleicht war das auch nur die halbe Wahrheit, immerhin spielte unser Kuss noch eine ziemlich große Rolle für mich.

Es war der erste richtige gewesen und es war mir nicht möglich, zu leugnen, dass er wunderschön gewesen war.

Ich hatte mich für diesen kurzen Moment komplett und einfach nur richtig gefühlt und doch war es nicht genug.

Ich hatte entschieden, dass es nie genug sein würde.

Selbst das Wissen, dass Damon gehen wollte und würde, konnte daran nichts ändern.

Jedoch hatte ich Angst, ich würde sterben, wenn er dann wirklich gegangen war.

Ich glaubte nicht ernsthaft daran, aber mein Körper verzehrte sich nach dem wohligen Gefühl, welches mich während des Kusses mit ihm durchströmt hatte.

Das konnte ich allerdings nicht ändern und so blieb ungewiss, ob ich ihm widerstehen könnte, würde ich ihn heute sehen.

Und das würde passieren, spätestens, wenn er seinen Koffer zur Tür brachte.

Ob er sich richtig verabschieden würde?

Ob er mich zum Abschied umarmen oder sogar wieder küssen würde?

Bei dem Gedanken machte mein Herz einen riesigen Hüpfer!

Seine Lippen auf meinen, vereint, für immer…

Stopp!, rief eine Stimme lauthals in meinem Kopf und bereitete mir damit beinahe Kopfschmerzen.

Es war klar, dass es niemals so besonders sein würde, Stefan zu küssen, aber ich musste mich doch beherrschen, oder?

Ich wollte nicht wie Katherine sein und zwischen den beiden Brüdern stehen!

…auch wenn es längst so war.

Ich wollte ihre Herzen nicht noch einmal brechen, obwohl ich schon mitten dabei war.

Aber wenn, dann sollte es wenigstens der richtige sein, der litt…

„Das reicht jetzt!", sagte ich zu mir selbst und stand auf.

Dann zog ich mich an und fand mich schließlich im Bad des Gästezimmers wieder.

Nachdem ich meine Zähne geputzt hatte, machte ich mich daran, die dunklen Augenringe wegzuschminken.

Aber so einfach wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte, war das leider nicht, weshalb ich es dann auch sein ließ.

Auch, wenn es jeder sehen und mich bestimmt danach fragen würde…vielleicht wussten sie dann, wie viel Kraft und Zeit es mich gekostet hatte, eine Entscheidung zu treffen!

Schließlich tuschte ich kurz meine Wimpern und fand dann, dass es genug war, immerhin war ich auf keine Feier oder etwas Ähnliches eingeladen worden.

Ohne weiter zu trödeln verließ ich mein Zimmer und ging zur Treppe.

Doch dort blieb ich stehen.

Ob er schon wach war?

Vielleicht hatte er gehört, was ich gesagt hatte?

Mir wurde ganz heiß, aber ich konnte diese Vermutung weitestgehend aus meinen Gedanken verbannen, bevor sie irgendetwas Schlimmes hätte anrichten können.

Allerdings konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, zurück zu Damons Tür zu gehen und zu lauschen, ob er schon aufgestanden war.

Ich hielt mein Ohr dicht an das massive Holz, doch im Raum dahinter war es totenstill und ich fragte mich, ob ein Vampir überhaupt irgendwelche Geräusche beim Schlafen oder auch sonst machte. (Mal davon abgesehen, ob er wusste, dass jemand an seiner Tür lauschte oder nicht.)

Was, wenn er es also wusste?

Was, wenn er wie ich an der anderen Seite der Tür stand und ebenfalls auf ein Geräusch wartete?

Wenn alles, was uns noch trennte, diese eine Tür war?

Ich erschrak furchtbar und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Mein Herz pochte wild und mein Atem rasselte.

Ich konnte nicht einen klaren Gedanken fassen, als ich mich wieder auf die Tür zu bewegte und meinen Kopf daran lehnte.

Meine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst und ich legte eine Hand neben meinen Kopf.

Es war verrückt, aber ich glaubte, ihn spüren, ja, ihn direkt fühlen zu können!

Seine Wärme, seine Liebe, einfach nur ihn, wie er war, wie ich ihn kannte…

 _Meinen_ Damon…

„Es tut mir so Leid.", flüsterte ich kaum hörbar: „Ich liebe dich doch…"

Unaufhaltsam flossen Tränen über meine Wangen und ein stechender, tödlicher Schmerz betäubte meinen schwachen Körper.


	30. Chapter 30

Obwohl ich noch immer unaufhörlich weinte und schluchzte, rief ich mir ins Gewissen, dass ich mich bereits entschieden hatte, für Stefan.

…und das aus Liebe, aus erst gemeinter Liebe.

Und warum stand ich dann hier und verschüttete Tränen für jemand anderes?

Weil ich diesen Jemand auch liebte!

Und zwar viel inniger, stärker und aufrechter!

Aber das alles nützte nichts.

Ich hatte Stefan wirklich sehr verletzte und ich bereute es zutiefst, seinen Antrag abgelehnt zu haben!

Denn Damon war der Grund dafür.

Meine Liebe zu ihm hatte alles kaputt gemacht und deshalb durfte ich nicht länger auf sie hören oder sie erwidern…

Ich musste lernen, sie zu ignorieren und vor allem, Damon zu ignorieren.

Das alles bekam mir nicht, ganz und gar nicht.

Es machte mich krank!

Es machte mich krank, dass ich zwischen zwei Brüdern hin und her pendelte und sie damit immer wieder verletzte!

Am Liebsten hätte ich mir selbst den Kopfschuss gegeben, doch das war leider auch keine Lösung des Problems, sondern würde es – wie alles andere bisher auch – nur noch schlimmer machen.

Noch immer leise wimmernd wandte ich mich also von dem Eingang zu Damons Zimmer ab und stolperte durch den kurzen Gand, wobei ich an jeder zweiten Wand anstieß, da ich durch den dicken Schleier von Tränen nichts sehen konnte.

Seufzend wischte ich mir die Nässe vom Gesicht und aus den Augen, dann taumelte ich und stürzte aus Unachtsamkeit beinahe die Treppe nach unten, konnte mich aber gerade noch so am Geländer festhalten.

…zu gern hätte ich mich nun von zwei starken Armen auffangen lasse!

Zu gern hätte ich zugegeben, dass ich die Worte an Damons Tür ernst, ja, sogar todernst gemeint hatte!

Aber jegliche meiner Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht.

Es kam niemand, ich hätte noch Ewigkeiten waren können.

Deswegen stieg ich dann wahrscheinlich auch ganz vorsichtig die Treppenstufen bis ganz nach unten, nahm diesmal aber aus Vorsicht jede doppelt, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Ich lief zur Haustür und wollte beinahe nach draußen gehen, um nach Stefan zu suchen, da sah ich ihn schon im Wohnzimmer sitzen.

Ob er mich dort oben gehört hatte…?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann zu ihm.

Mit langsamen Schritten kam ich von hinten auf ihn zu: „Stefan?"

Er antwortete nicht, aber ich hatte ja schon erwartet, dass er nicht mit mir sprechen wollte.

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich wenigstens anhörte, was ich zu sagen hatte und mir dann vielleicht sogar glaubte oder verzieh.

„Stefan, bitte, hör mir wenigstens zu.

…kann ich mich zu dir setzten?"

Ich wartete erneut, aber nichts kam-

Er blieb stocksteif sitzen und rührte keinen Finger.

„Stefan!", fuhr ich ihn an.

Mir reichte es jetzt!

Wütend ging ich um die Couch herum, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können, wenn ich ihn deshalb anpampte.

…doch da sah ich, dass er mich gar nicht hören konnte.

Er hatte doch tatsächlich allen Ernstes Kopfhörer im Ohr?!

Ich fühlte mich wirklich verarscht, stellte mich aber trotzdem direkt vor ihn.

Stefan sah überrascht zu mir auf, nahm sich die Stecker aus den Ohren und setzte schnell eine unbekümmerte Miene auf.

„Setz dich.", murmelte er und ich tat es.

Ich sah zu wie er die Kopfhörer neben sich auf's Sofa pfefferte und das dazugehörige Gerät ausschaltete.

Doch es blieb bei der kurzen Aufforderung und ich bemerkte, dass er darauf zu warten schien, dass ich mit meiner Angelegenheit rausrückte.

Aber so einfach war das leider gar nicht und ohne es zu wollen begann ich, ziemlich peinlich herumzustottern…

„Ähm, du weißt doch, was…wegen…

Und dann…"

Stefan verdrehte die Augen und erlöste mich: „Elena!"

Sofort stoppte ich und sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Was willst du von mir?"

 _Direkter_ ging es also nicht, ja?!

Am Liebsten hätte ich das laut gesagt, aber ich verkniff es mir.

Es ärgerte mich nur, weil er doch gesehen hatte, wie schwer das war.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte ich plötzlich und er verzog die Augenbrauen.

Doch dann lachte er mit einem Mal.

Nicht besonders laut oder belästigend, aber verdammt unecht.

„Ach ja, tut es das, Elena?", er sah breit grinsend auf seine Uhr: „Kommt reichlich spät, meinst du nicht?

Wenn ich mich nicht recht entsinne, dann erwarte ich so was schon seit einer Woche!"

Ich zuckte bei seinen Anschuldigungen zusammen und mir wurde ganz übel, so schlecht fühlte ich mich deswegen.

Schön, dass er mich das auch so sehr spüren ließ…


	31. Chapter 31

Stefan sah zwar, dass ich aus Schuldgefühlen immer tiefer in die weichen Polster der Couch sank, aber seinem blöden Lachen nach zu urteilen, war ihm das völlig egal.

Und das alles, weil ich den Antrat abgelehnt hatte…?

Gut, Damon hatte gesagt, er trank Menschenblut, aber änderte das denn so viel?

Ich brauchte nicht darüber nachdenken, denn es gefiel mir nicht, aber das änderte nun mal auch nichts.

Das sah man bei Damon.

Damon…

Ob er inzwischen wach war?

Ich hoffte es nicht, denn ihm sollte das hier wirklich erspart bleiben.

„ _Was_ tut dir leid?", half mir Stefan auf die Sprünge und holte mich zurück ins Gespräch.

„…alles?", flüsterte ich und fühlte mich dabei ziemlich unbehaglich.

Stefan schien noch immer auf etwas zu warten, aber je länger ich seinem vorwurfsvollen Blick ausgesetzt war, desto weniger wurden die Worte in meinem Kopf und so schwand von Sekunde zu Sekunde die Chance, dass ich ihm ‚alles' erklären konnte.

Stefan zuckte mit den Schultern und hob fragend und abwartend die Hände, welche er jedoch sofort wieder sinken ließ.

Bevor er zu etwas ansetzen konnte, hatte ich meinen Faden allerdings wieder gefunden und lehnte mich leicht ihm entgegen: „Hör mir zu, Stefan…

Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe, ziemlich großen sogar, und ich weiß, dass du glaubst, die Antwort zu kennen, aber…

Du irrst dich.

Selbst, wenn du mir nicht glauben willst, ich schwöre dir, dass Damon nichts getan hat!

Er hat mich nicht manipuliert oder erpresst oder sonst was, er hat nicht einmal etwas damit zu tun."

Das war eine Lüge.

Sollte ich ihn jetzt wirklich noch anlügen?

„Jedenfalls…nicht viel.", berichtigte ich mich: „Ich kann mir auch vorstellen wie du darauf gekommen bist und kann es nachvollziehen, aber er war es wirklich nicht.

Er hat mich nicht angerührt und deshalb bitte ich dich, dass du ihm verzeihst oder…na ja, einfach, dass du ihm und mir Glauben schenkst."

Noch immer war Stefans Ausdruck grüblerisch und versunken und ehrlich gesagt wollte ich ihn in seinen Gedanken auch nicht unterbrechen, indem ich ihn fragen würde, ob er das beherzigte, selbst wenn ich das zu gern noch einmal aus seinem Mund gehört hätte.

„Und ich…

Stefan, ich musste ablehnen!

Ich musste ablehnen, weil ich das einfach nicht konnte."

Er schnaubte und ich sah ihn daraufhin wütend an, konzentrierte mich aber schnell wieder auf das, was ich hatte sagen wollen.

Es brachte nichts, ihm das vorzuwerfen, wahrscheinlich würde er nicht einmal zuhören.

„Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich dazu noch nicht bereit bin?

Stefan, ich habe gerade mal die Schule fertig und arbeite seit kurzer Zeit.

Ich bin noch nicht mal zwanzig!

Und ich soll schon heiraten?

…selbst wenn ich wollte, ich glaube, das wäre zu früh.

Ich will mir Zeit lassen und nicht durch mein Leben rennen und vor allem möchte ich die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen, solange ich noch ein Mensch bin."

Entsetzen, aber auch unterdrückte Freude trat in seine Augen.

Und als ich das sah, konnte ich mir etwas nicht verkneifen: „Ja, du hast richtig gehört.

Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, mich verwandeln zu lassen.

Natürlich, um immer hier zu bleiben, aber…aber ich wollte es auch aus einem anderen Grund.

Gestern…habe ich Damon gebeten, mich zum Vampir zu machen.

Ich wollte mich damit bei dir entschuldigen und es sollte eine Art Geschenk für dich sein…

Aber Damon hat mir davon abgeraten.

Vielleicht hatte er Recht, vielleicht aber auch nicht."

Ich hob den Kopf und blickte ihm in die Augen.

Alles, was ich sah und dachte, warum Fragen.

Aber eines wusste ich: Ich liebte ihn tatsächlich.

Und ich wusste, dass diese Entscheidung richtig war.

Aber dann?

Noch war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm je wieder küssen könnte, ohne dabei an Damon zu denken.

…wahrscheinlich nicht.

Wie grausam musste da dann die Ewigkeit sein?

Ich hatte doch nur ein Herz brechen wollen!

…und eigentlich sollte es meines sein.

Ich hatte den Schmerz verdient, ich war es nicht wert.

„Aber…Elena?!"

 _Ich_ sollte bestraft werden!

Weil ich nicht nur so aussah, wie Katherine, sondern auch so war!

Ich würde die Geschichte umschreiben, _heute_.

„Hättest du gewollte, dass ich mich für dich verwandeln lasse?", fragte ich ihn.


	32. Chapter 32

Einen kurzen Moment lang starrte er mich einfach nur an.

Doch dann sprang er auf und kniete sich vor mir auf den Boden, seine Hände fuhren beruhigend über meine Knie: „Nicht doch!

Wie kommst du darauf, Elena?

Nein, nein, das ist immer noch deine Entscheidung, nicht meine, das weißt du!"

Meine Mundwinkel hoben sich kurz, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Es war süß, wie e zu meinen Füßen saß, doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er es ernst meinte

Wie sollte ich ihn denn einschätzen, wenn er Menschenblut trank?

Fakt war, dass ich es nicht konnte.

Stefan war anders, aber in welcher Hinsicht wusste ich nicht.

Das alles war bisher nur ein einziges Mal vorgekommen und da hatte ich Damon mit seiner vollsten Unterstützung an meiner Seite gehabt.

…und ohne ihn?

Es war nicht dasselbe, doch ich konnte es nicht ändern.

Deine Entscheidung, Elena!, rief eine Stimme in meinem Kopf und es war schrecklich für mich, zugeben zu müssen, dass es stimmte.

Ich suchte Stefans Hände, ohne meine Augen von den seinen abzuwenden, und nahm sie fest in meine.

„Danke.", sagte ich und lächelte ein wenig: „Danke, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel."

Er spiegelte meinen Gesichtsausdruck, doch als ich sah wie er mich anblickte, da war mir klar, dass er Damon nach wie vor die Schuld gab.

Vielleicht nicht mehr für das hier, aber vielleicht dafür, dass er geboren worden war?!

Zumindest konnte ich mir das gut vorstellen.

Der Hass in Stefans Augen war abartig und am Liebsten hätte ich mich jetzt dafür über ihm übergeben!

Dafür, dass er Menschenblut trank, dass er Damon hasste (gut, wenn man bedachte wie er sich manchmal benahm, war das denkbar, aber Stefan gab Damon, seinem Bruder, nicht einmal eine Chance), dass ich die ganze Zeit nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er sich verändert hatte und dafür, dass ich nie erkannt hatte, wie wunderbar und (beinahe) perfekt Damon doch war.

Es gab so viele Dinge, die nicht so waren, wie sie sein sollten…

„Und…wegen Damon…brauchst du dir keine Sorgen mehr machen.

Er wird abreisen, heute noch."

Hatte ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?

Ich verabscheute mich selbst dafür!

Denn eigentlich hätte ich Damon so viel Zeit gegeben wie nur möglich, weil ich ja eigentlich auch nicht wollte, dass er ging.

Stefan stand auf, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war undefinierbar und bestimmt wollte er damit nur seine Freude unterdrücken.

Immerhin hatte er gerade erfahren, dass sein größter Konkurrent keine Chance mehr hatte!?

„W-Wirklich?", stammelte er und ich erhob mich ebenfalls.

Ich nickte leicht: „Ja, ich habe ihn darum gebeten zu gehen."

Stefan lächelte erneut.

Merkte er denn gar nicht, wie schlecht es mir ging?

Fiel ihm dann gar nichts auf…?

Plötzlich zog mich Stefan zu sich und umarmte mich fest.

ER drückte mich so fest an sich, dass das Atmen wehtat und ich die Luft anhalten musste, bis er mich dann los ließ.

Er schob mich schon kurz darauf wieder von sich und sah mich triumphierend an.

Es stimmte, was Damon gesagt hatte, jedes Wort.

Stefan wollte mir gerade einen Kuss aufdrücken, da schaffte ich es zum Glück noch, den Kopf beiseite zu drehen, sodass er nur meine Wange traf.

Ich wollte nicht, dass seine Lippen die meinen berührten, denn das letzte Mal waren es Damons gewesen, die mich geküsst hatten.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich das auch so lange wie möglich so bleiben lassen.

Zu schön war meine Erinnerung daran…

Stefan schloss erneut die Arme um mich, diesmal jedoch lockerer, was etwas angenehmer war, als vorher.

Das hieß nicht, dass ich es trotzdem genoss!

Es war nur eine Umarmung, nicht mehr.

Eine Umarmung mit dem Vampir, den ich einmal über jeden und alles andere geliebt hatte und für den ich gestorben wäre.

Doch das Gefühl von damals, die Geborgenheit, das alles war nicht mehr da.

Ich konnte einzig und allein an die unschuldigen Menschen denken, die er schon getötet hatte und an seine Lügen.

Früher hatte er mich nie angelogen!

Doch da war mir Damon auch noch nicht so unglaublich wichtig gewesen wie jetzt.

Aber jetzt war er mehr für mich als einfach nur der Bruder meines Freundes.

„Ach, schön dass die heile Welt wieder hergestellt ist.", sagte eine sarkastische Stimme und ich schlug die Augen auf.

Sofort traf mein Blick den seinen.


	33. Chapter 33

Damon stand mit einem Koffer und einer Tasche bepackt im Salon und sah zu uns herüber.

Sein Blick war leer und so endlos traurig und unbeseelt, dass ich sofort hätte anfangen können, hemmungslos zu weinen.

Er schien mein kleines Geständnis vorhin nicht gehört zu haben, was nur positiv für mich sein konnte.

So würde er mich nicht darauf ansprechen und mich in Verlegenheit bringen können.

Damon formte mit den Lippen ein tonloses ‚Hey' und ich antwortete ihm ebenso.

Er wirkte erschüttert und bedrückt und ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

Mir ging es nicht anders und eigentlich hätte ich auch lieber in seinen Armen gelegen als in Stefans.

…aber das würde sich sicherlich ändern, wenn Damon weg war.

Stefan hob mit einem Mal den Kopf und löste sich von mir, dann drehte er sich um.

Kaum blickte Damon ihm in die Augen, verhärteten sich seine Züge und sein Blick wurde unergründlich.

„schade, dass du schon wieder mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden bist, Bruder.

Deshalb, finde ich, ist es genau die richtige Entscheidung, wieder abzureisen.", sagte Stefan mit einem belustigten Unterton, für den ich ihn am liebsten geohrfeigt hätte: „Elena hat mir alles erzählt."

Sofort schwang Damons Blick zu mir und nun funkelte er mich dunkel an.

Ich beantwortete das mir einem entschuldigenden Blick, aber er ignorierte ihn ganz einfach.

„Natürlich.", meinte er dann, ohne sich von mir abzuwenden: „Aber hat sie dir auch den Grund dafür gesagt?"

Was sollte das jetzt werden?

Stefan sah von mir zu ihm und wieder zurück.

Er schien verunsichert, würde das aber unter keinen Umständen zeigen.

„Weil…sie dich darum gebeten hat, nehme ich mal an, oder etwa nicht?"

Damon schnaubte und kam näher, die Gepäckstücke ließ er liegen w sie waren.

Warum war die Art und Weise, wie er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, so verängstigend und einschüchternd?

Das gefiel mir nicht, ganz und gar nicht!

Vielleicht stand es ihm sogar, aber - und…ja, irgendwie war es verdammt sexy, aber trotzdem war es auch schlecht!

Ich wusste nicht, wann ich ihn das letzte Mal so gesehen hatte und ehrlich gesagt wollte ich es auch gar nicht wissen.

Ja, Damon wäre nicht Damon, wenn er das Feld einfach so jemandem überlassen würde, aber war das hier wirklich nötig?

Damon war gerade achtlos an mir vorbei gelaufen und stand nun direkt vor Stefan, welcher ihn unerschrocken ansah.

Während dessen Blicke geradezu einladend und auffordernd waren, waren Damons einfach nur kühl, nein, eiskalt.

So wie das wunderschöne Blau seiner Augen.

„Nein.", sagte Damon ruhig und ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Stefan etwas gesagt hatte: „Ich will mir einfach nicht mehr das Haus mit einem egoistischen, selbstgefälligen Lügner teilen!"

Diesen Satz hatte er ihm ins Gesicht geschrieen und trotzdem hatte sich in seinem Gesicht gar nichts verändert.

Bei dem Wort ‚Lügner' war ich einen Schritt rückwärts gestolpert, denn die Wucht dieser Aussage war unglaublich heftig gewesen und ich war nicht die Einzige, die so empfand:

Stefan schien ebenfalls ziemlich überrascht, was er jedoch schnell mit einem amüsierten Grinsen kaschierte und verdeckte.

Das hingegen reizte Damon umso mehr!

Mit einem Mal war er richtig unsicher und wollte sich mehrmals kurz zu mir umdrehen, was er aber nie wirklich tat.

Was zum Teufel war zwischen den beiden bei dem ‚klärenden Gespräch' vorgefallen?

Hätte Damon nicht von Stefan erfahren, dass diesen wieder Menschenblut trank, sondern von seiner…seiner Kraft?

Durch – einen Kampf?!

Ich wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, aber so wie sich beide verhielten, stimmte meine Überlegung wirklich.

„Einen Lügner nennst du mich?", wiederholte Stefan gut gelaunt und grinste noch breiter.

Aber während ich noch betete, dass Damon jetzt nichts von der Blutsache verriet – weil ich dabei war und Stefan sonst womöglich wer-weiß-was mit ihm machen würde – ging Damon schon auf ihn los und schmetterte ihn mit ungeheurer Kraft durch den Raum, wobei mehrere Möbel zu Bruch gingen.

Als Stefan sich schließlich wieder aufgerichtet hatte (was kaum eine Sekunde in Anspruch nahm), war Damon in Vampirgeschwindigkeit bei ihm und hatte ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt.

Mein Herzschlag holperte und stolperte mehrmals über sich selbst und mir wurde ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken, nein, mit dem Wissen, dass ich der Grund für das war, was hier gerade von Statten ging.

Und zwar für alles.


	34. Chapter 34

Nach mehreren Sekunden in denen ich einfach nur dagestanden und den Atem angehalten hatte, weil ich an allem Schuld war, schaffte ich es, mich aus meiner Trance zu befreien.

Prompt hechtete ich wie von einer Tarantel gestochen durch den Raum und auf die Beiden zu.

Hätten meine Beine nicht rechtzeitig reagiert und abgebremst, wäre ich wahrscheinlich mit voller Geschwindigkeit gegen die Wand gelaufen und hätte mir dabei den Schädel gebrochen.

Aber ich hatte Glück und fand mich dann hechelnd neben Damon und Stefan wieder, die sich jetzt richtig bekriegten:

Damon presste Stefan gegen die schon leicht beschädigte Wand, während er ihn durch seine blutunterlaufenen Augen hasserfüllt anstarrte und ihm – ich schämte mich, dass ich nicht vorher bemerkt hatte, dass er so etwas mit sich trug – rücksichtslos und ohne zu zögern einen Pfahl in den Bauch rammte (vom dem ich mir sicher war, dass er das nächste Mal sein Herz treffen würde) und hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, hätte ich geglaubt, er würde ihn währenddessen auch noch jederzeit durch den festen Beton drücken und in den Raum dahinter befördern.

(Ich erwischte mich dabei, wie ich mich fragte, welcher Raum es wohl sein könnte…)

Und Stefan wehrte sich natürlich hart, schien aber komischer Weise weit unterlegen (was wahrscheinlich nicht zuletzt an Damons unmenschlichem, wildem und ungezügeltem Zorn lag), obwohl ich mir gut vorstellen konnte, dass er in den letzten Tagen eine ganze Stadt hätte ausrotten können.

Kurzum, keiner hatte vor aufzugeben, natürlich nicht!

Ich würde es immerhin auch nicht tun und das mochte schon was heißen!

Aber trotzdem musste ich das hier beenden, sofort!

„Hört auf!", sagte ich wütend, wurde aber ganz gekonnt von beiden ignoriert.

Daraufhin lösten sich gleich mehrere Knoten bei mir und nun schrie ich wutentbrannt durch den ganzen Raum (und mit Sicherheit auch durch das halbe, wenn nicht sogar ganze Haus): „STOP!"

Damon und Stefan wandten mir augenblicklich ihre Köpfe zu, die Augen weit aufgerissen und mit entgleisten Gesichtszügen.

„Hört sofort auf, alle beide!"

Noch einen Moment lang zögerten sie, warfen sich abartig gefährliche und angriffslustige Blicke zu, dann ließen sie aber doch von sich ab und entfernten sich ein Stück voneinander, allerdings nicht ohne sich immer noch anzustarren, jedoch ohne dass sich die Adern unter ihren Augen noch einmal zeigten, weshalb ich sehr froh war.

„Du", ich zeigte auf Stefan: „bringst Damons Koffer nach draußen in den Wagen und du", ich zeigte auf Damon: „kommst jetzt mit nach oben.

Wir haben was zu klären."

Ich warf jedem noch einen stechenden Blick zu, dann drehte ich mich um und wollte mit Damon hoch gehen, blieb jedoch nach ein paar Metern wieder stehen und sah mich nach ihm um.

Tatsächlich stand er Stefan noch immer mit dem Holzpfahl in der Hand gegenüber und schien sich auch nicht weg bewegen zu wollen.

Genervt stapfte ich zurück, griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn mit mir die Treppen nach oben (währenddessen merkte ich, wie er den Pflock auf den Boden fallen ließ, worüber ich kurz lächeln musste, denn ich war stolz auf ihn).

Mir war egal, ob er vielleicht stolperte und auf die Stufen klatschte, ich sah mich nicht nach ihm um, denn eigentlich war ich noch immer wütend, er hätte uns fast verraten!

Schließlich zerrte ich ihn in sein Zimmer und beförderte die Tür mit einem harten Tritt ins Schloss.

Mit neu gewonnenem Selbstvertrauen von der Aktion gerade eben und einer Menge Wut im Bauch stellte ich mich vor ihm auf, die Arme in die Seiten gestützt.

Kurz sahen wir uns beide einfach nur an und beinahe hätte ich bei deinen atemberaubenden, tiefgründigen Blicken wieder vergessen, was ich überhaupt hatte sagen wollen, konnte es aber gerade so noch verhindern und mich erneut konzentrieren.

„Was sollte das?", kam es dann plötzlich von uns beiden wie aus einem Mund und ich spürte peinlich berührt wie mein Kopf daraufhin ganz rot anlief.

Trotzdem hoffte ich inständig, er würde es nicht bemerken.

Doch dann erschien dieses typische Damon-Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und ich wusste, ich war aufgeflogen.

Er zog den einen Mundwinkel höher als den anderen und eigentlich war das auch ziemlich sexy, aber in dem Moment machte es mich einfach noch viel wütender, geradezu rasend.

Wusste er denn nicht, was er eben beinahe verraten hätte?

„Das ist nicht lustig, Damon!

Du hättest die gerade fast verplappert!

Weißt du, was das bedeutet hätte?!"

Ich war auf ihn zugekommen, hatte aber vorsorglicher Weise leise gesprochen.

Damon verzog die Brauen: „Was das bedeutet hätte?

Das hätte gar nichts bedeutet!

Ich hätte ihn rasend gemacht!

Er hätte mich angegriffen!

Ist das nicht das, was du wolltest?"

Mir klappte der Mund auf, so schockiert war ich.

Mit einem Mal war die Wut verflogen und hatte ein anderes Gefühl auf den Plan gerufen.

Welches es war, darüber vermochte ich nicht nachzudenken…

„Was?", stammelte ich: „Was redest du für einen Unsinn?

Ich hätte nie-"

Doch da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen:

Er hatte nie vorgehabt zu gehen.

Vermutlich waren in dem Koffer nicht mal Klamotten!

Aber jetzt, wo ich die Sache genauer durchdachte, wurde mir klar, was das wirklich bedeutete.

Damon wollte nie gehen, er wollte Stefan herausfordern.

Er wollte hier bleiben, für immer und um jeden Preis, wenn auch tot!

Und er würde auch dafür sterben, nicht aus Trotz, sondern weil er es als einzigen Weg sah, bei mir zu bleiben.


	35. Chapter 35

Damon hatte keine Angst, nein.

Er tat es auch nicht aus verletztem Stolz, wie Stefan es sicher gemacht hätte oder aus Wut.

Nicht einmal aus Hass!

Sondern einfach aus tiefster, reinster und innigster Liebe.

Und selbst, wenn wir gerade stritten und er abweisend und kalt war, so wusste ich doch, dass er es aus Liebe tat.

Vielleicht auch, um es für sich selbst leichter zu machen…

Und wenn schon?!

Ich hatte ihn durchschaut.

Auch, wenn ich eine ganze Weile dafür gebraucht hatte…

Damon jedoch schien nicht deuten zu können, was gerade in mir vorging, sonst hätte er nicht wieder von neuem angefangen: „Aber weißt du, was ich nicht verstehe?

Dass du dazwischen gegangen bist.

Warum, Elena, mh?

So wäre doch alles perfekt gelaufen, genauso, wie du es wolltest!"

Fassungslos starrte ich in seine angriffslustig blitzenden Augen.

Noch immer konnte ich nicht glauben wie sehr er mich liebte.

Natürlich, ich wusste schon eine ganze Weile, dass er es tat, aber so?

Es überrumpelte mich vollkommen, dass jemand wie er, ein Vampir, überhaupt in der Lage war, mehr zu empfinden als ich, ein Mensch, für Stefan.

Ja, ich hatte ihn geliebt so sehr man jemanden lieben konnte und doch schien es mir so wenig, Damons Liebe gegenüber.

Hatte ich mir alles nur eingebildet?

Nein, ich liebte Stefan noch immer.

Und Damon?

Ich liebte auch ihn.

„Oh…", kam es dann plötzlich von Damon und meine Gedanken waren verflogen.

Sofort sah ich auf und nun lag ein Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, wie ich ihn definitiv noch nie gesehen hatte:

Sein Mund war komisch verzogen und seine Stirn hatte sich tief in Falten gelegt.

Sein Blick war noch immer auf mich gerichtet, strotzte jetzt aber nur so vor Schmerz und dem krampfhaften im Zaum halten sämtlicher Gefühle.

…was jetzt wohl kam?

„Natürlich bist du dazwischen gegangen…", murmelte er, als würde er mir sich selbst reden: „Du konntest schließlich nicht riskieren, dass dem lieben, wundervollen, ach so tollen Stefan was passiert, nicht?!

Ist es nicht so?

Na komm schon, Elena!

Sag endlich, dass du mich hasst!

Sag, dass ich dir egal bin!

Immerhin hab ich ja keine Gefühle, oder?

Ich bin ein verdammter Vampir, ein Monster, ein Killer!

Für dich bin ich ein Nichts, so ist es doch, oder?

Hautsache Stefan!

Stefan, es ist Stefan, immer ist er es!

Was zum Teufel hat er, was ich nicht habe?

War ist er denn schon?

Er ist ein dummer, nichtsnutziger Bruder, sag ich dir!

Aber scheinbar ist es genau das, was bei Frauen zieht…

Oder sieht er für dich besser aus?

Sag es mir, Elena!

Na los, ich will es hören!"

Ich konnte weder atmen, noch irgendetwas anderes tun, so durcheinander und gleichzeitig bis ins Mark getroffen war ich.

Mir war egal, ob er getrunken hatte oder nicht (obwohl ich mir gut vorstellen konnte, dass es so war).

Es zählte einzig und allein das, was er gesagt hatte.

Und ich war einfach nur entsetzt, wie viel auf ihm lastete, wie schlecht er sich fühlte, wie er über sich dachte und wie es für ihn war, immer im Schatten seines jüngeren Bruders zu stehen, zumindest bei vielem.

Das alles versteckte er tagtäglich, jede Minute, jede Sekunde, hinter seiner Maske?

Das war unmöglich und doch stimmte es, denn davon wusste bisher mit Sicherheit noch keiner!

Und ich hätte es bestimmt auch nicht erfahren sollen…

Aber das hatte ich jetzt und es war grausam.

Vor allem, weil ich ihn liebte und er davon überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte!

Er hätte die Wahrheit mehr als verdient!

Und ich fühlte mich noch schlimmer als zuvor, nicht nur verlogen, sondern auch hinterhältig und einfach nur falsch.

„Damon-", setzte ich an, doch er unterbrach mich laut und schroff: „Nun mach schon!"

Das war geschrieen und dabei hatte er etwas gegen die Wand geworfen, von dem ich nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass es sich in seiner Hand befunden hatte.

Ich erschrak fürchterlich, als das ohrenbetäubende Knallen und Klirren erklang und erst da merkte ich, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte, die es genau in dem Moment schafften, die Barriere zu überwinden und sich einen Weg über seine Wange zu bahnen.

Er weinte, Damon Salvatore weinte!

Sein Verhalten wurde immer sonderbarer und vor allem… _menschlicher_.

„Aber wie ich sehe, bist du genauso feige wie alle andern.

Du bist keinen Deut besser, Elena!", sagte er dann trotzig und schien sich leicht abgeregt zu haben: „Hat denn keiner hier den Arsch in der Hode, um mir einfach mal die Wahrheit zu sagen?!

Ist das denn so schwer?

Ab ich dich auch immer nur angelogen, Elena?

Nein, hab ich nicht!

Warum tust _du_ es dann?

Warum bringst nicht einmal _du_ es fertig, mir zu sagen was Sache ist?

Ich dachte, wir könnten uns vertrauen!

Ich dachte…ich würde dir etwas bedeuten…"

Der letzte Satz erklang so verzweifelt, dass ich zurück stolperte und mich an der Wand festhalten musste, um nicht umzukippen.

Damon legte mir hier gerade sein Herz zu Füßen und ließ mich richtig spüren, wie oft ich schon darauf herumgetreten war.


	36. Chapter 36

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich mich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte und selbst als ich glaubte, es ginge wieder, war mir noch schwindlig von dem ganzen Gefühlschaos, das in mir stattfand.

Aber dennoch konnte ich mich zu einer Antwort durchringen, die dann allerdings viel aufbrausender und wütender rüber kam, als geplant: „Natürlich bedeutest du mir etwas, Damon!

Wie kommst du darauf, dass es nicht so wäre, nach allem, was passiert ist?

Und was glaubst du wohl, warum ich da unten dazwischen gegangen bin?

Weil du mir nichts bedeutest, oder was?

Ich bin dazwischen gegangen, weil du beinahe gesagt hättest, dass er wieder Menschenblut trinkt!

Und das in meiner Anwesenheit!

Der hätte dich dafür auf der Stelle kalt gemacht, so wie er in letzter Zeit drauf ist, sag ich dir."

Jeder einzelne dieser Sätze hatte meine gesamte Wut beinhaltet und wieder gespiegelt und doch hatte ich das Gefühl, nicht einmal die Hälfte davon losgeworden zu sein.

Damon, dem ich alles ohne Rücksicht ins Gesicht gebrüllt hatte, war hingegen ganz ruhig geworden.

Entweder aus Überraschung oder weil ihm darauf nichts mehr einfiel.

Seine nassen Augen sahen mich misstrauisch, aber vor allem ungläubig an und er schien im Geheimen abzuwägen, ob es möglich war, dass ich ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht anlügen konnte.

Sein Ausdruck veränderte sich jedoch auch nach Minuten nicht, weshalb ich keine Antwort auf das Ergebnis seines Gedankenganges erhielt.

Und ohne dass ich es wollte, entfuhr mir ein tiefgründiges Seufzen, was verriet, wie genervt ich insgeheim davon war, dass er nichts mehr zu sagen hatte und es nun an mir lag, das Gespräch weiterzuführen, ohne dass ich genau wusste wie.

Einfach zu gehen stand nicht zur Debatte, denn ich hatte es satt, vor ihm weg zu laufen.

„Eigentlich…eigentlich wollte ich nur mit dir reden, um mich von dir zu verabschieden, Damon.

Ich hatte nicht vor, schon wieder mit dir zu streiten, es tut mir Leid.

Aber scheinbar können wir beide kein normales Gespräch miteinander führen.

Und es tut mir auch leid, dass unsere Beziehung von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt ist, aber vielleicht soll es auch einfach so sein, vielleicht ist es richtig. …zumindest richtiger als unser Zusammensein.", setzte ich mich trocken fort.

Damon starrte mich noch immer an.

Jetzt fand er allerdings seine Stimme wieder und die klang so vorwurfsvoll und bedrohlich, dass ich verwundert einen Schritt zurück stolperte, als er dann auch noch auf mich zukam: „Ist sie das, Elena?

Oder sagst du das nur, um mir noch einmal ordentlich eins auszuwischen?

Ich meine…was soll das heißen?

Du kannst nicht bestreiten, dass wir uns je gut verstanden haben, denn das haben wir.

Vielleicht willst du es nicht wahrhaben, vielleicht liegt es aber auch daran, dass wir nie versucht haben, ein ruhiges Gespräch zu führen."

„Natürlich haben wir das!

Und es würde auch funktionieren, wenn du dich einmal zusammen reißen würdest und versuchen würdest, deine Gefühlsausbrüche im Zaum zu halten!"

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass meine Stimme wieder laut geworden war.

Ich hatte einen Streit unbedingt verhindern wollen, aber wenn er es nicht anders konnte!

„Meine – was?", fauchte er und stellte sich mit nur zwei riesigen Schritten direkt vor mich.

Sein Gesicht beugte sich meinem entgegen und seine Züge waren jetzt so schmerzverzerrt wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Ich und Gefühlsausbrüche?

Wenn hier jemand irgendwelche Gefühlsverwirrungen oder –ausbrüche hat, dann bist das ja wohl du!

Wer hat denn erst Stefan und dann mir schöne Augen gemacht?

Wegen wem bin ich denn überhaupt gegangen?

Und wegen wem bin ich zurückgekommen?

Wer hat Stefans Antrag ohne einen bestimmten Grund abgelehnt und mir dann damit wieder Hoffnungen gemacht, nach so langer Zeit?

Und wegen wem soll ich jetzt wieder gehen, weil ich dem verlogenen Glück mit Stefan im Weg stehe?", er sah mich eindringlich an und mir entfuhr überraschend mein letzter Atemzug: „Niemand anderes als du bist das gewesen!

Du, Elena, richtest hier dieses ganze Chaos an und hinterlässt nichts als einen Trümmerhaufen!

Wegen dir leiden hier alle!

Und du?

Du merkst es ja nicht mal mehr!

Sonst spielst du immer den Märtyrer und das kleine, unschuldige Mädchen, aber hintenrum ziehst du die Fäden wie es dir gerade gefällt!

Warum?

Warum, Elena?

Ich hätte gedacht, du wärst anders als Katherine!

Und weißt du was?

Auf den ersten Blick bist du es auch und du versteckst es ziemlich gut, wenn man bedenkt, dass selbst ich ziemlich lange gebraucht habe, das herauszufinden.

Aber im Grunde genommen gleicht ihr euch nicht nur im Aussehen, nein, man könnte glauben, ihr seid Schwestern!"


	37. Chapter 37

Eigentlich müsste ich wütend sein über diese Aussage und dass sie ausgerechnet von Damon kam, aber es machte mich einfach nur unendlich traurig.

„Bin ich wirklich wie Katherine?", fragte ich ihn mit zittriger und brüchiger Stimme.

Damon senkte seine Schultern und schien endlich mitzubekommen, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Seine Augen musterten mich besorgt und er setzte zu etwas an: „Elena-", doch ich unterbrach ihn schnell.

„Findest du, ich stehe ihr mit ihren Lügen und Intrigen in nichts nach?

Bin ich in deinen Augen wirklich wie sie, Damon?"

Damons Augen weiteten sich und er hob die Hände, um mich bei den Schultern zu packen, aber ich schüttelte ihn schnell ab.

Eigentlich hätte er es trotzdem tun können, er war ein Vampir und ich war nur ein mickriger Mensch, aber er tat es nicht und ich war ihm dankbar dafür.

„Du lügst mindestens genauso oft wie sie, wenn es um deine Gefühle geht."

Also doch.

Hatte er überhaupt auch nur die geringste Ahnung, wie sehr er mich damit verletzte?

Aber vielleicht hatte er auch Recht, zumindest teilweise.

Meine Gefühle verriet ich und zwar am laufenden Band.

Das rechtfertigste aber in keinster Weise seine Behauptung, ich könnte Katherines Schwester sein!

Denn auch, wenn ich nicht immer so ehrlich war und vielleicht manchmal ganz schön zwischen den beiden Salvatore-Brüdern hin und her pendelte, war ich in keiner Hinsicht Katherine ähnlich.

Ich war weder intrigant, noch hinterhältig oder verlogen wie sie!

Und das würde mir auch keiner vorwerfen können, vor allem nicht Damon…

„Elena, ich – du weißt, dass ich das nicht so gemeint habe!

Es ist nur-"

„Oh doch, Damon, natürlich hast du es so gemeint!

Genauso, wie du es gesagt hast.", unterbrach ich ihn erneut und entfernte mich ein paar Schritte weil ich es nicht aushielt, so nah bei ihm zu stehen du ihm in die tiefblauen Augen zu sehen.

„Nein!

Verdammt, Elena, das ist mir nur so rausgerutscht…

Wirklich, du kennst mich doch.", flehte er und wollte auf mich zukommen, aber ich hielt ihn mit der ausgestreckten Hand auf Abstand.

Allerdings hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er trotzdem so weit gehen würde, bis meine Hand auf seine Brust traf und ich zusammenzuckte, da es sich so ungewohnt und gleichzeitig so unheimlich gut anfühlte.

Das war es auch, was mich dann daran hinderte, das zu sagen, was ich hatte sagen wollen.

Automatisch entwickelte sich eine ziemlich lange Pause, in der keiner auch nur ein Wort sagte und wir uns mal wieder nur mit Blicken unterhielten.

Und eigentlich hatte ich mir gewünscht, das hieraus kein Gespräch mehr werden würde, aber ich hatte mich getäuscht.

Damon ergriff nicht nur das Wort, sondern auch meine Hand und hielt sie fest in seinen.

Es war verwirrend schön, aber trotzdem wollte ich es nicht.

„Hörst du?

Es tut mir Leid, Elena, aber so ist es nun mal.

Du bist nicht wie Katherine, das…na ja, das war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben.

Aber es ist doch so?!

Jedes Mal, egal ob ich bei dir bin, ob ich mit dir rede oder deine Hand halte, wie jetzt, lügst du dich selbst und auch mich an.

Glaubst du, ich bekomme es nicht mit?

Glaubst du, ich bekomme nicht mit, wie du anfängst zu glühen oder zu zittern?

Das tue ich, Elena, hörst du, und es macht mich glücklich.

Aber warum wehrst du dich dann dagegen, wenn es doch alles ist, was du willst?", sagte er mit rauer Stimme und mein Atem ging plötzlich ziemlich schnappend.

Ich musste mich krampfhaft zu einer Antwort durchringen: „Was kann ich dafür, wenn mein Körper so auf dich reagiert?

Ich bin auch nur eine Frau, Damon."

Er lachte auf, nicht nur sarkastisch sondern auch wirklich ernsthaft belustigt.

Meine Hand konnte ich aber selbst nicht aus Seiner befreien, als er abgelenkt war.

Sein Griff war wie Stahl.

„Das ist nicht dein Körper, Elena, das ist dein Herz.", flüsterte er ganz sanft und besagtes Organ machte einen riesigen Hüpfer, sodass es hart gegen meine Brust schlug und ich kaum noch Luft bekam.

Er…er wusste es?

 _Alles?_

Ich war geliefert, endgültig!

Als er meinen ängstlichen Blick sah, fuhr er mit seinem typischen Damon-Grinsen fort, welches ich so liebte: „Und selbst wenn es dein Körper wäre…worauf genau reagiert er dann so extrem?"

Damons eine Hand glitt von Meiner und wanderte zu meinem Gesicht.

Er strich mir meine Haare hinter das Ohr und legte seine Hand dann hauchzart auf meine Wange, um seinen Daumen zärtlich darüber streichen zu lassen.

Meine Lider wurden mit einem Mal ganz schwer und fielen einfach zu, ohne dass ich sie hätte aufhalten können, ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über sie.

Mein Herz hämmerte wild protestierend gegen meine Rippen und ich war mir sicher, wenn er jetzt damit weitermachte, würden sie alle nacheinander in sich zusammen brechen…


	38. Chapter 38

Was würde er jetzt tun?

Sich einfach wieder zurückziehen (was völlig absurd war) oder diese einmalige Situation und meine damit verbundene Bewegungsunfähigkeit ausnutzen?

Egal was es war, ich würde mich wahrscheinlich nicht dagegen wehren können.

Nicht mehr.

Damon führte die eine Hand, die er noch immer festhielt, zu seinem Nacken und setzte die dort ab.

Als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, krallten sich meine Finger fest in seine seidigen, rabenschwarzen Haare, als seine Hand dann plötzlich meine Taille berührte und sie schließlich ganz fest hielt, als hätte er Angst, ich würde sie ihm gleich wieder entziehen.

Das stand im Moment jedoch gar nicht zur Debatte, nein, ich hatte noch nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht!

Ich war nicht fähig, auch nur an irgendetwas zu denken…

Mein Kopf war leer.

„Vielleicht…ist es das hier?", flüsterte er mit heiserer, rauer Stimme und keine Sekunde später lief sein heißer Atem über meinen Hals.

Sofort griff ich mit meiner freien Hand fiebrig nach seiner Schulter, um nicht auf der Stelle in mich zusammen zu sacken oder umzukippen, als ich begriff, dass er das vorhin Gesagte jetzt in die Tat umsetzen würde.

Was sollte das für mich bedeuten?

Jede Beherrschung hatte eine Grenze, auch meine!

Aber hatte er wirklich vor, so weit zu gehen…?

Ich konnte nur noch hoffen.

Damon seufzte in ein leises Lachen hinein und ich musste mich beherrschen, es ihm nicht gleich zu tun.

Seine Nasenspitze berührte mein Ohrläppchen und stupste ein paar mal ganz seicht dagegen, was mir beinahe ein gereiztes Schnurren entlockt hätte…

„Bist du wirklich dafür, das ich gehe, Elena?

Willst du es?"

Ich öffnete den Mund, um etwas darauf zu antworten, doch so sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, es kam kein Laut heraus.

Schnell verschloss ich meine Lippen und schluckte mühevoll das mir misslungene Wort ‚ja' herunter.

Gerade war ich mir sicher gewesen, dass er darauf warten würde, dass ich etwas sagte, da zog er sich von mir zurück, nur, um mir schnell einen festen, innigen Kuss auf den Halsansatz, kurz unter meiner Wange, zu drücken.

Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf und hielt mich noch hitziger und energischer an ihm fest.

Urplötzlich fiel mir ein, dass sich überhaupt keine Luft mehr in meinen Lungen befand, was mich dazu veranlasste, schleunigst wieder welche in meinen Körper zu pumpen.

Die Hoffnung, dass ich ihm standhalten würde, sank von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr.

Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, dann wusste ich, dass ich keine Chance hatte.

Nicht gegen Liebe, zumindest nicht gegen eine so starke Anziehungskraft, wie sie hier vorhanden war.

Damon nahm seine weichen Lippen von meiner Haut und seinem Atem nach zu urteilen, wanderte er nun ein paar Zentimeter weiter nach unten.

Doch so schnell konnte ich gar nicht gucken, da hatte er sie auch schon wieder auf mich herunter gesenkt.

Mir entfuhr ein tiefgründiges Stöhnen und sofort verfluchte ich mich dafür, denn Damon hatte es natürlich mitbekommen und gleich innegehalten.

„Hast du was gesagt, Liebling?", murmelte er und ich erstarrte.

Es war so süß, wie er mich seinen ‚Liebling' nannte!

All die Zeit hatte ich von Stefan gehofft, mal wieder so genannt zu werden!

Aber nie war etwas gekommen…

Vielleicht, weil nicht ich, sondern Blut sein Liebling war?

Vielleicht aber auch einfach, weil er das kitschig fand.

Schwerfällig zwang ich mich, den Kopf zu schütteln und somit auf seine Frage zu reagieren.

Er registrierte das jedoch nur mit einem schelmischen Schmunzeln, dann kehrte er wieder zu unserem ursprünglichen ‚Gespräch' zurück: „Und wie ist es jetzt?"

Soll ich immer noch gehen?"

Diese Worte endeten in einem sinnlichen Kuss, noch weiter unten.

Nach einer ebenfalls ziemlich kurzen Pause fuhr er dann auch schon wieder fort: „Und jetzt?", während sein Mund die erste Spur auf meinem Schulterblatt hinterließ.

Mein Atem ging rasselnd und ungleichmäßig und fing dass plötzlich wieder an zu stocken, als seine Finger nun mit ins Spiel kamen:

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig schoben sie den Ärmel meines Shirts zur Seite und streiften ihn dann locker ganz von meiner Schulter, sodass jetzt nur noch der dünne Träger meines BHs störte…

MOMENT!

Störte…?

Ich fand, er _störte_?

Damon brachte mich noch vollkommen um den Verstand!

Und als wäre das alles noch nicht genug gewesen, ließ er nun seine gesamte Handfläche über mein Schulterblatt streichen, wodurch auch der Träger beiseite geschoben wurde.

Schließlich presste Damon dann auch noch seine zarten, aber vollen Lippen auf die Stelle, an der gerade eben noch der schützende Träger gewesen war…


	39. Chapter 39

Wilde Stromschläge zuckten daraufhin durch meinen Körper und mir wurde zur selben Zeitkalt und heiß.

Mein Kopf glühte, meine Hände wurden schweißnass und mein Atem blieb komplett stehen.

Ich hielt das alles hier nicht aus!

Seine Berührungen, seine Küsse, seine Liebe…

Alles das fühlte sich so wunderschön an!

…und doch versuchte ich noch immer vehement, mich dagegen zu wehren und mir vorzumachen, es würde mir nicht gefallen.

Aber in Wahrheit hatte mich Damon schon seit langer Zeit.

Eigentlich schon immer, aber erst so richtig, als er mir ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, dass er sich immer – egal in welcher Situation – für mich entscheiden würde.

Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er etwas vollkommen ernst gemeint hatte, zumindest hatte ich nie vorher einen beharrlicheren, ernsteren Ausdruck bei ihm gesehen.

Und das mochte schon was heißen!

Denn ich kannte niemanden, der mehr Dinge so locker und sarkastisch belustigter nahm als Damon.

Er war ein Einzelstück – und scheinbar musste er mir das gerade erst noch einmal richtig klar machen!

„Wie ist es jetzt?", hauchte er dann plötzlich wieder direkt neben meinem Ohr und zur beinahe selben Zeit drängte sich seine Hand, die mir gerade eben den Träger von der Schulter gezogen hatte, am Bund meiner Jeans unter mein Oberteil und strich samtig weich meinen Rücken nach oben.

Ich schnappte atemlos nach Luft und wäre mit Sicherheit in Ohnmacht gefallen, wenn nicht genau in dem Moment wieder welche in meine Lunge geströmt wäre.

 _Für einen Augenblick war ich im Himmel!_

…anders konnte ich diesen tranceartigen Zustand einfach nicht beschreiben.

„Willst du wirklich, dass ich gehe?

Für immer?"

Seine Stimme wurde leiser, regelrecht traurig, war jetzt aber nicht mehr so nah, besser gesagt hatte er sich leicht zurückgezogen und sah mir nun wieder direkt in die Augen.

Ohne jeglichen Widerstand versank ich darin, als sollte ich nie wieder auftauchen.

„Nein…?"

 _WAR DAS GERADE WIRKLICH VON MIR GEKOMMEN?_

Ich war geliefert!

Ich hatte mich verraten!

Ich hatte meinen Plan endgültig ruiniert!

Aber statt einen Rückzieher zu machen und wieder mal den sprichwörtlichen ‚Schwanz' einzuziehen, begann ich gegen mich selbst zu rebellieren: „NEIN!", kreischte ich hysterisch und war froh, dass es raus war, denn ich bereute es bereits wieder.

Besser gesagt…die ‚alte Elena' tat es.

Wer dann gerade lauthals ‚Nein' gerufen hatte?

Vielleicht war es das Schicksal gewesen.

…jedenfalls war es auch das Schicksal, das mir gerade voller Vorfreude ins Gesicht sah.

Natürlich waren es Damons Augen, aber das dahinter, das Blau, das war mein Schicksal.

Nie hatte ich es so deutlich gespürt…

Und gerade sprach es wieder durch meinen Mund: „Das wollte ich nie, Damon. Aber kennst du denn eine andere Möglichkeit? Ich liebe Stefan und das weißt du."

Er nickte leicht und ein wenig enttäuscht, aber das war auch kein Wunder.

„Aber mich liebst du auch.

Viel mehr.

…zumindest tue ich das."

Ich sah sofort zu Boden, als ich das hörte, wusste aber, dass es keinen Grund mehr gab, es zu leugnen.

Zumindest nicht für die ‚neue Elena'.

„Ich möchte niemanden verletzen.", erklärte ich und hob erneut den Kopf.

Wie selbstverständlich fand mein Blick den seinen.

Er würde ihn immer wieder finden.

„Das tust du aber, Elena!", dröhnte er verärgert, beherrschte sich diesmal aber einigermaßen.

Ich seufzte und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

„Das tue ich immer, Damon!

Egal welchen Weg ich nehme, immer ist irgendjemand unglücklich!"

„Ach, und ich dem Fall bin das mal wieder ich, ja?

Bei mir macht es ja nichts mehr aus, schließlich war ich schon immer unglücklich!

Aber du verletzt auch dich selbst damit und das kann ich nicht zulassen-"

Sofort unterbrach ich ihn bestürzt: „Das stimmt nicht!

Ich will auch nicht, dass du unglücklich bist!

Aber-"

Mir fiel nichts mehr ein, war ich zu meiner (oder eher Stefans) Verteidigung sagen konnte, was auch nur ein klein wenig gerechtfertigt war.

„Aber – aber du kannst doch nicht so tun, als würde Stefan nicht mehr in der Lage sein, etwas zu fühlen!

Auch ihn könnte ich verletzten…", fuhr ich ihn an und er zog ruckartig seine Hand unter meinem Shirt hervor.

…und mit ihr verschwand der Himmel, die Welt, in der ich keine Sorgen hatte, die Wärme, die Geborgenheit…

„Elena, es tut mir ja Leid für dich, aber es ist so!

Alles, was der noch fühlt, ist das warme Menschenblut, wenn es seine gierige, verdammte Kehle runter fließt!

Er ist ein Ripper, Elena!

Und er hat dich nicht verdient, zumindest nicht mehr!

Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, als er mir einen Pflock knapp neben 's Herz gerammt hat!

Das war nicht mein Bruder, das war ein herzloser, kranker, egoistischer Drecksack!

Und er nutzt es aus, dass du nichts davon mitbekommst.

Es freut ihn sogar richtig!

Bitte, Elena…"


	40. Chapter 40

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt!

Er ist genauso viel Vampir wie du auch und…und wir beide wissen, dass er nicht mehr klar denken oder sich dagegen wehren kann, wenn er menschliches Blut trinkt!

Er kann nichts dafür.", verteidigte ich Stefan weiterhin, schraubte aber meine Lautstärke ein wenig herunter.

Wo war Stefan eigentlich die ganze Zeit?

Er würde wohl kaum zuhören!

Nein, wenn Damon gehört hätte, dass er wieder im Haus war, hätte er mit Sicherheit das Thema gewechselt.

Diese Genugtuung wollte er ihm bestimmt nicht geben!

„Natürlich kann er was dafür, Elena!

Immerhin hat er aus eigenem Willen angefangen zu trinken!

Das kannst du nicht bestreiten, wirklich nicht!

Elena – man, - mach doch bitte einfach mal die Augen auf…"

Den letzten Satz hatte er gefleht, jedoch waren seine Augen jetzt unergründlich und erschienen mir komischer Weise dunkler als vorher.

Damon legte den Kopf schief und tastete mit seinen Blicken mein Gesicht ab.

War ich wirklich so blind für Stefan?

Sah ich nicht wie er eigentlich war, sondern nur eine Wunschvorstellung von ihm, die perfekt war – so oder so?

Aber was scherte es mich, ob er perfekt war oder nicht?!

Damon war auch nicht perfekt und trotzdem war ich ihm hoffnungslos verfallen.

Ich wollte ihn, und das gerade, _weil_ er etwas Gefährliches, Verbotenes und Geheimnisvolles an sich hatte!

Das war echt und ich hatte lernen können, damit umzugehen, weil er immer so gewesen war.

Er war kein wirklich ‚guter Junge', aber er war auf unserer Seite.

Der Punkt war aber, dass Stefan eigentlich von recht guter Natur war, da er sich für sein Vampir-Dasein hasste.

Jedoch hatte auch er (genauso wie Damon) eine andere Seite.

Die war allerdings nicht gefühlsvoll und einfühlsam, wie Damon war, denn er seine Maske abnahm!

Nein, diese war dunkel und kalt und ich kannte sie nicht.

Er hatte mir nur das Nötigste darüber erzählt, nicht mehr.

Vielleicht hatte ich auch deshalb keine Ahnung, was ich mit dieser Seite anfangen sollte.

Und das alles wäre ja gar nicht so schlimm!

…hätte ich nicht gehört, was Damon mir erzählt hatte.

Und das hatte ich!

Wenn auch gegen meinen Willen und obwohl ich so getan hatte, als wäre das alles nicht von Bedeutung.

Aber ich wollte nicht nach solchen Dingen gehen und schon gar nicht danach urteilen.

Wenn, dann sollte mein Herz entscheiden, denn ich hatte nicht vor, wie Katherine, so lange mit beiden zu spielen und zwischen den Brüdern zu wechseln, wie nur möglich!

…ich wurde ganz plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Damon den Kopf hob und sich wachsam umsah.

Dann sprangen seine Augen wieder auf mich zurück: „Stefan kommt auf das Haus zu, wir sollten dieses Gespräch jetzt beenden."

„Was hat er die ganze Zeit gemacht?", fragte ich ihn.

Als hätte er diese Frage gar nicht gehört, lief er an mir vorbei und öffnete die Tür weit genug, um seinen Kopf hinaus strecken zu können.

Jedoch lauschte er nur wieder und konzentrierte sich erneut vollkommen auf ein scheinbares Geräusch (zumindest war es für mich scheinbar, denn ich hörte gar nichts).

Ich war verärgert, dass er mich schon vergessen hatte und wollte gerade nachbohren, da kam er mir zuvor: „Hat dem Taxifahrer vorgeschwärmt, wie schön es sein wird, mich endlich loszuhaben. …scheint, als hätte er wirklich nichts von dem hier gehört, aber wer weiß?!

Vielleicht war das Motorengeräusch auch einfach zu laut gewesen, als dass er irgendetwas hätte aufschnappen können, außerdem waren hier Fenster und Türen - wenn auch nicht alle – geschlossen. Aber so, wie du hier rumgeschrien hast…"

Noch immer war sein Blick starr auf etwas im Flur gerichtet und hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, hätte ich denken könne, er würde mit jemandem da draußen sprechen.

Schnaubend kam ich an seine Seite und knallte mit einem heftigen Ruck die angelehnte Tür zu, woraufhin Damon zurückzuckte und mich sofort überrascht ansah.

„Das hier sind unsere letzten gemeinsamen Minuten, Damon, und ich an deiner Stelle würde sie nicht damit verschwenden, mich anzuschweifen und irgendetwas draußen zu beobachten, was mit Sicherheit gar nicht da ist!", fauchte ich ihn an und hoffte, dass er sich das mit den ‚letzten Minuten' nicht zu sehr zu Herzen nahm und mich noch einmal für Dinge gebrauchte, an die ich nicht einmal denken wollte…

Damon griff mich an den Oberarmen, seine Hände umschlossen sie ganz, seine Finger überlappten sich beinahe: „Falsch, Elena, das sind sie nicht!

Egal, was es braucht, um dich umzustimmen, ich werde es besorgen!

Ich werde ihm sein größtes Geheimnis für dich entlocken."

Mit diesen Worten drückte er mir einen nur so vor Gefühlen strotzenden Kuss auf die Stirn.

…dann ging er.


	41. Chapter 41

Stefans größtes Geheimnis?

Was sollte das sein?

Hatte ich was verpasst?

Und überhaupt…es gab noch etwas, von dem ich nicht wusste?

War überhaupt noch eine Steigerung von all dem möglich?

Immerhin war es schon ein ziemlich großes Stück, dass Stefan hinter meinem Rücken wieder Menschen umbrachte, um sie dann kaltblütig auszusaugen!

Und schon dieses Geheimnis hätte er mir bestimmt niemals verraten.

Also war es fast undenkbar, etwas Schlimmeres zu finden.

Aber in der Sache vertraute ich Damon verwunderlicher Weise.

ER war es ja gewesen, der mir von dem Antrag (auch, wenn ich es schon geahnt hatte, es war die Bestätigung dessen gewesen) und dem Menschenblut erzählt hatte.

Deshalb war es irrsinnig, dass er jetzt log.

Aber wie wollte er…?!

Ich riss die Augen auf.

Wo war Damon denn plötzlich hingegangen?

Ratlos und Hilfe suchend blickte ich mich um, drehte mich mehrmals um die eigene Achse.

Natürlich, ich hatte ihn gehen sehen!

Sofort trat ich ebenfalls nach draußen auf den Flur und da bemerkte ich ihn schon.

Damon stand am oberen Treppenabsatz und sah nach unten.

Ich wollte gerade zu ihm laufen, da fuhr er herum und machte eine abfällige Handbewegung.

Allerdings verstand ich ganz und gar nicht, was er von mir wollte und formte ein fragendes ‚Was?' mit meinen Lippen.

In dem Moment sprang unten die Tür auf und ich erschrak dermaßen, dass ich einen Moment lang nicht fähig war, mich zu bewegen und zu verschwinden, obwohl ich wusste, dass es Stefan war.

Damons Kopf schnellte erneut zu mir, nachdem er sich ebenfalls aufgrund des Knallens bei der sich wieder schließenden Tür weggedreht hatte.

Als die eisigen Augen mich fanden, keimte Wut in ihnen auf, aber auch Sorge und bevor ich mich fragen konnte, warum er sich sorgte, zeigte mir Damon wild gestikulierend, dass ich mich gefälligst irgendwo hin verkrümeln sollte, von wo aus ich ungestört zuhören könnte.

Und als hätte er einen bestimmten Schalter bei mir umgelegt, wurden meine Gliedmaßen freigegeben und kamen ohne zu zögern seiner Anweisung nach.

Schnell, aber bedacht und leise bewegte ich mich zur nächsten Ecke, von wo aus ich eine beinahe perfekte Sicht auf den Treppenabschnitt hatte, den Damon gerade betrat, um mich dahinter zu verstecken.

Noch einmal schon ich knapp meinen Kopf an der Wand vorbei und linste unbeobachtet auf das Geschehen, bevor ich mich komplett gegen die Mauen an meiner Seite drückte und eine betarnte Stellung einnahm.

Damon sah sich noch einmal kurz und unauffällig um und betrachtete mich mit brennendem Blick, genau wie gerade eben, als er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte, um seinen Schwur, Stefan sein am besten gehütetes Geheimnis zu entlocken, zu besiegeln.

(die Stelle spürte ich noch immer, als hätten seine Lippen meine Haut nie verlassen, auch jetzt nicht.)

Ich nickte ihm leicht zu, als Bestätigung, dass ich lauschen und warten würde, wie auch immer er Stefan zu reden bringen wollte.

Eigentlich war das ziemlich kindisch und bescheuert, aber ich musste einfach wissen, ob er mich mit noch mehr belogen oder es verheimlicht hatte.

In gewissen Weise war ich wirklich neugierig darauf, auch wenn das eigentlich nicht eine meiner Eigenschaften war.

Damon nickte zurück, während er mir abwesend in die Augen starrte.

Es handelte sich um einen der Momente, in denen alles stillstand.

Dabei war es kein Wunder, dass ich bisher alle dieser Augenblicke mit Damon hatte.

Meine Beziehung mit ihm war einfach anders, nicht gewöhnlich und vernünftig wie die mit Stefan.

Weder war Damon vernünftig, noch ich, wenn ich in seiner Nähe war.

Ich wusste nicht, was an ihm mich so anzog und dazu brachte, mich zu verändern, aber es war etwas Besonderes,.

Und wenn ich darüber nachdachte, dann wurde mir klar, dass ich ohne genau dieses Besondere nicht leben wollte.

Ob ich es konnte, war mir auch nicht klar, wahrscheinlich allerdings nicht.

Zu gut tat es mir und zu schön war das Gefühl, das es bei mir auslöste.

Doch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde dieser schöne Moment unterbrochen, weil Damon den Kopf mit einem Ruck abwandte.

Kaum eine Sekunde später erschien Stefan in meinem Blickfeld.

Automatisch wich ich etwas zurück, aus Angst, doch von ihm gesehen werden zu können.

Stefan schritt ein paar Stufen nach oben, wurde dann langsamer und breitete dann mit einem abartig triumphierenden Grinsen die Arme aus.

Auch Damon war ihm etwas entgegen gekommen, sodass sich beide nun auf dem Absatz in der Treppenmitte trafen.

Sie standen sich gegenüber wie Rivalen, als wollten sie sich wahrhaftig duellieren, aber das war natürlich Unsinn…oder?!

Konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass sie sich wirklich nur unterhielten und sich nicht wieder angriffen?

Nein, konnte ich nicht und selbst wenn es dazu kommen würde, könnte ich sie nicht aufhalten.

Ich konnte nur hoffen.


	42. Chapter 42

„Sieh an, sieh an…", kam es von Stefan: „Da ist ja mein allerliebstes Bruderherz!"

Warum hatten diese Worte einen so abfälligen Unterton?

Wo war seine sanfte, nette Stimme hin, mit der er mich immer ansprach?

Ich konnte sie nicht darin erkennen, nein, nicht einmal ein klein wenig.

„Na?

Möchtest du dich jetzt doch noch von mir verabschieden?

So…mit Umarmung und Bussi und allem drum und dran?""

Stefan lachte, aber Damon sah ihn nur unverwandt an und ich fand, dass sein Blick unheimlich prüfend war.

Worauf wartete er?

Gab es denn auch bei Stefan den ‚richtigen Moment'?

Aber wenn ich ehrlich war, glaubte ich nicht daran.

Stefan tätschelte Damon die Schulter und sofort wandelte sich dessen Sprachlosigkeit in ein warnendes Knurren.

„Ach komm schon!

Im Grunde deines Herzens…willst du es doch auch.", grinste Stefan.

Er ließ erneut ein schallendes Lachen ertönen, nahm seine Hand dann aber doch wieder zurück, scheinbar mit der vagen Vorahnung, dass er sie vielleicht verlieren könnte, würde er Damon weiter provozieren.

„Das einzige, was ich will, ist die Wahrheit."

Es war die erste Äußerung seitens Damon gewesen, seitdem dieses Gespräch begonnen hatte und doch war sie so direkt wie sie nur hätte sein können.

Aber so würde er mit Sicherheit gar nichts aus Stefan heraus bekommen.

Wenn das hier wirklich sein Plan war, na dann gute Nacht!

…und Stefan schien das genauso zu sehen, denn er lachte schon wieder, diesmal noch unverschämter als vorher.

Dann versuchte er, es sich zu verdrücken und fragte ganz scheinheilig: „Welche Wahrheit?"

Damon schnaubte belustigt, aber sein Ausdruck blieb unbelebt und regelrecht kalt.

So unberührt hatte ich ihn selten gesehen, aber es entsprach in etwa meiner Vorstellung eines Vampirs bei der Jagd.

…bei der Jagd nach Menschen.

Damons Augen wanderten zu Boden und erst nach einigen Sekunden wieder hoch zu Stefans Gesicht, auf welchem sie dann verharrten.

Es musste verdammt schwer sein, einem so rasiermesserscharfen Blick stand zu halten, aber Stefan versuchte es trotzdem…um nur einen Moment später kläglich daran zu scheitern.

Damon lachte leise und bitter, verstummte aber schnell wieder und fuhr endlich fort, welche Wahrheit er sich von ihm erhoffte: „Seit wann trinkst du wieder Blut?

Menschenblut, meine ich."

 _WIE BITTE?_

Das war also Damons streng geheimer Plan?!

Ich hatte ihm doch schon gesagt, dass mir das egal war und dass das so oder so nichts an meiner Entscheidung ändern würde!

Hörte er mir denn nie zu?

War es ihm egal?

War das ganze lange Gespräch von eben schon wieder vergessen, zum einen Ohr hinein, zum anderen wieder hinaus?

War es völlig umsonst gewesen?

Es schien beinahe so.

Und eigentlich hatte ich keine Lust, noch länger hier in der Ecke zu hocken und einem sinnlosen Gespräch zuzuhören.

Das war eindeutig unter meinem Niveau, wenn ich das so ausdrücken konnte, und ich hätte gedacht, dass es auch unter Damons sein würde, aber da hatte ich mich scheinbar geirrt.

„Ich, ähm…", kam es von Stefan und ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass es schuldbewusst klang: „Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das was angeht."

Der Meinung war ich allerdings auch!

Trotzdem war es mir irgendwie unmöglich, jetzt einfach zu gehen.

Damon hatte mir _versprochen_ , dass ich etwas zu hören bekommen würde, was meine Meinung änderte.

Und ich wollte ihn wirklich nicht enttäuschen…nicht mehr.

Das hatte er nicht verdient.

„Ach nein?

Tut es nicht?

…aber jetzt, da ich wieder gehe und Elena somit sowieso nichts mehr erzählen kann, wer es doch nur fair?"

Stefan sah ziemlich misstrauisch drein und sagte nichts.

Damon schmunzelte, dann setzte er eine ernste Miene auf: „Es interessiert mich eben!

Also…wie lange schon?

Ein paar Wochen, ein Jahr, die ganze Zeit, in der ich weg war oder vielleicht auch schon viel früher?!"

Stefan biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte den Blick.

Er wich Damons konfrontierendem Ausdruck einfach aus und ich fand, dass das ziemlich verdächtig wirkte, obwohl ich von so was nun wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, nicht die geringste.

„Schon früher, okay!", kam es dann plötzlich gereizt von Stefan: „Aber du warst ja zu blöd, um es zu merken!

…und Elena auch."

Er grinste zweigeteilt.

„War's das dann?"

Damon schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht ganz."

Was kam denn jetzt noch?

Ging es überhaupt noch einfältiger?

Aber Damon zeigte kein bisschen Angst, keine Zweifel, ganz im Gegenteil.

Er fixierte seinen Bruder, gab ihn nicht mehr frei und sah ganz und gar nicht so aus, als würde er vorhaben, aufzugeben.

„Wann hast du Katherine zum letzten Mal gesehen?"


	43. Chapter 43

Das glaubte ich nicht, das glaubte ich nun wirklich nicht!

Erst spielte Damon vor mir auf diese Schlampe an, meinte, ich würde nicht nur äußerlich ihn ähnlich sein und jetzt wollte er Steffan auch noch sonst was mit ihr nachsagen?

Wie kam er denn auf diese wortwörtliche Schnapsidee, wo doch jeder von uns hier wusste, dass sie sich schon ewig nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen und dass das auch gut so war!

Alles, was Katherine konnte, waren intrigante Spielchen und Lügen, die sie hoffentlich noch mal irgendwann ins Grab bringen würde, so hinterhältig wie sie war!

Und warum in aller Welt sollte Stefan dann mit so jemandem noch etwas zu tun haben wollen?

(Zumal beide Brüder ja schon einmal vor längerer Zeit von ihr hinters Licht geführt worden waren…)

Das verstand ich nicht und irgendwie hoffte ich, dass das nur ein Trick seitens Damon war, wenn auch ein sehr schlechter.

„Pfff…

Tja, keine Ahnung, das muss eine Ewigkeit her sein, lass mich kurz nachdenken…", murmelte Stefan nachdenklich, grinste dabei jedoch so breit, dass er überhaupt nicht mehr vertieft, sondern provozierend rüber kam: „Vielleicht als…ja – ja, das kann stimmen – als wir zusammen Luka's Vater getötet haben!

Dann war sie weg und…es war auch gut so, nicht wahr?"

Damon biss sich genervt auf der Lippe herum und wartete, scheinbar so lange, bis Stefan noch mehr sagen würde.

Aber alles, was da noch kam, war ein mehr oder weniger freudiges: „Fertig, Damon?

Alles beantwortet?"

Daraufhin schnaubte Damon nur und – wenn ich es gerade richtig erkannte – verdrehte er die Augen mit einem ziemlich sarkastischen Zucken der Mundwinkel.

Mir war klar, dass er sich diese Sache hier einfacher vorgestellt hatte, nicht so kompliziert wie sie jetzt war.

Vielleicht hatte ich sogar ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm, so verwirrend das auch war, aber ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass er nun mehr als nur enttäuscht war.

Enttäuscht, mir nichts liefern oder geben zu können, womit er mir zeigen könnte, dass Stefan keinen Deut besser war als Katherine, aber so funktionierte das nun mal nicht.

Da war nichts, was Damon noch helfen würde, meine Meinung zu ändern und ich wollte nicht, dass er sich wegen mir in einen Haufen Lügen verstrickte und sich unglücklich - und unbeliebt bei seinem Bruder - machte.

Das wollte ich Damon ersparen, wo er doch auch sonst noch nie wirklich Glück im Leben und (aus irgendeinem Grund musste ich gerade schmerzhaft schlucken) …in der Liebe gehabt hatte.

„Das ist eine Lüge.", sagte Damon dann plötzlich und es überraschte mich positiv, wie hartnäckig er war und wie energisch er an ich und die Wahrheit glaubte.

Auch, wenn es jetzt keine Chance mehr gab und das hier nur pure Zeitverschwendung war.

Es beeindruckte mich und doch wusste ich, dass das nichts mehr brachte, egal welche Behauptungen er aufstellen oder was er auch tun würde, am Ende würde es nichts mehr ändern können.

Was ich mich jedoch fragte, war, wann er das Ende sehen und nicht mehr herauszögern würde.

Stefan verzog die Augenbrauen und machte einen schritt vorwärts, den Kopf fragend zur Seite geneigt: „Wie bitte?"

Diese Haltung wirkte merkwürdig bedrohlich und wenn ich könnte, würde ich jetzt auf beide zustürmen, mich vor Damon werfen und Stefan bitten, gnädig zu sein und ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, er habe es doch gar nicht so gemeint und niemals seine Aussagen in Frage stellen wollen.

Allerdings konnte ich das nicht, ich war hier gefesselt und konnte nicht weg, selbst wenn ich wollte, aus Treue zu Damon.

Aber im Gegensatz zu mir wirkte Damon kein bisschen beeindruckt von dieser Haltung und das war es, was mich in dem Moment richtig stolz machte, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

„Du lügst.", wiederholte er sich in der Kurzfassung.

Und wieder erklang ein schallendes und erniedrigendes Lachen von Stefan, dem sich Damon jedoch kein Stück beugte.

Vielleicht hörte Stefan deshalb auch schnell wieder damit auf und wandte sich wieder dem ‚Gespräch' zu.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss, Bruder, aber ich lüge nicht."

Damon schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte Stefans Blick voller Hass, sodass ich wirklich langsam begann, mir Sorgen zu machen.

„Und jetzt sag mir einfach, was Elena schon wieder treibt."

Ich sog scharf die Luft ein und versteckte ich sofort gänzlich hinter der Ecke, in die ich mich gehockt hatte.

Ob er – ob er mich riechen konnte?

Ob er meine Atemzüge oder meinen Herzschlag ganz nah vermutete?

Was, wenn er…wenn er ahnte, dass ich hier war?

Und selbst wenn jetzt noch nicht, spätestens an Damons Reaktion würde er doch erkennen können, dass etwas nicht stimmte!

Und dann…waren wir geliefert, alle beide!

Ich schloss fieberhaft die Augen und betete, dass es nicht so war.


	44. Chapter 44

Nicht nur ich, auch Damon war erschrocken.

Wahrscheinlich sagte er deshalb die ersten Sekunden, sogar Minuten, gar nichts.

Das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ihn das nicht gerade unverdächtig machte, ließ sich nicht aus meinem Magen vertreiben.

Aber Damon wäre nicht Damon, wenn er nicht auch dazu irgendeinen Kommentar machen könnte, selbst wenn er noch so blöd war: „Die ist oben wahrscheinlich heult sie sich grade die Augen aus, weil ich schon wieder gehe."

Nicht wirklich, oder?

Das war so typisch!

Am Liebsten wäre ich jetzt aus meinem Versteck gekommen und hätte ihn dafür geohrfeigt, dass er in solchen Momenten immer irgendwelche dummen, sarkastischen Sprüche fallen lassen musste!

Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm war ich fähig, mich mal am Riemen zu reißen und meine Entrüstung im Zaum zu halten.

So biss ich hartnäckig die Zähne zusammen und schob verbittert mein Kinn ein Stück nach vorne.

Aber als das Gespräch dann weiter ging, konnte ich es mir nicht verbieten, meine vorherige Haltung wieder einzunehmen und vorsichtig um die Ecke zu linsen.

„SICHER!", rief Stefan lauthals amüsiert aus: „Für dich würde sie keine Träne geben, hörst du, keine Einzige!"

Das war hart, aber es war eine Lüge und ich war froh, dass Damon darum wusste, sonst hätte er niemals das darauf folgende gesagt: „ACH JA?

DAS DENKST ABER AUCH NUR DU!"

„JA, DAS DENKE ICH!

UND JETZT SAG MIR ENDLICH, WAS SIE SCHON WIEDER MACHT!", schrie Stefan zurück und ich zuckte in meinem Versteck zusammen, wodurch mir noch mal so richtig klar wurde, wie viel Glück ich hatte, in dem Moment hier oben zu sein und nicht näher am Geschehen dran.

Das konnte und würde mit Sicherheit noch ziemlich ungemütlich werden!

„KEINE AHNUNG!"

Damons Stimme war noch lauter und dröhnender geworden, obwohl ich eine Steigerung dessen schon gar nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hätte, aber so konnte man sich irren…

Mein Blick fiel auf Damons geballte Fäuste und seinen durch und durch wütenden, stählernen Ausdruck.

Er war gerade am ausrasten und das nur, weil Stefan seinen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte: Mich.

Ich hoffte, er würde sich beherrschen und das hier ruhig fortsetzen, für mich, um mir die Wahrheit über Stefan zu zeigen!

…und tatsächlich.

Als hätte er meinen leisen Wunsch gehört, sagte er in normaler Lautstärke: „Ich hab sie – verdammt, noch mal – da oben stehen gelassen, okay?

Und wie du siehst, ist sie nicht hier, also muss sie ja wohl oder übel noch oben in meinem Zimmer sein!

Es sei denn, du kannst eins und eins nicht zusammen zählen."

Stefan biss sich auf die Lippe, sagte dann aber doch nichts dazu, obwohl mir klar war, dass er das (vor allem den letzten Satz) als Beleidigung betrachtete.

Aber selbst für mich war es schwer, eine recht ordentliche Antwort – ohne Beleidigungen, versteht sich – darauf zu finden.

Wahrscheinlich hätte ich es ihm gleich getan, einfach, weil mir nun wirklich nichts einfiel.

Damon hingegen schien angekratzt und genervt, dass er keine antwort bekam.

Gerade deswegen war er es vielleicht auch, der zuerst wieder etwas sagte, obwohl ich mir beinahe sicher war, dass sich Stefan dadurch noch mehr zurück nahm: „Und jetzt rück endlich die Wahrheit raus, was ist mir Katherine?"

Aber entgegen meiner Erwartungen reagierte Stefan auf diese Aufforderung:

Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich in eine Richtung, von der ich nie geglaubt hätte, dass er sie jetzt einschlagen würde.

Er zog die Augen zusammen, sodass sie beinahe Schlitzen glichen und setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf.

Nachdem er ein paar Mal kurz mit seiner Hand etwas gestikuliert hatte, schlussfolgerte er mit ernstem Ausdruck: „Willst du zu ihr zurückkehren, jetzt, wo du weißt, dass du Elena verloren hast, oder was?"

„NEIN, VERDAMMT!", kam es daraufhin sofort von Damon und Stefan, der die ganze Zeit nichts anderes erwartet hatte, wenn er das sagen würde, grinste hämisch.

Er hatte gewusst, dass Damon darauf anspringen würde und er hatte es auch genau aus diesem Grund getan.

Einfach, um sich zu belustigen und Damon dann schlussendlich auf die Palme zu bringen oder zu etwas Dummem zu verleiten.

Ich spürte Abneigung in mir aufflammen und begann mich zu fragen, welch lachhaft unschuldiges und makelloses Trugbild ich von Stefan die ganze Zeit gehabt hatte und wie ich darauf gekommen war, wenn eigentlich das sein wahres Gesicht war (und das, obwohl mir Damon noch gar kein Geheimnis von ihm offenbart hatte)!

Jetzt war ich nicht nur von Stefan, sonder auch von mir selbst, unendlich enttäuscht…

„Ach nein?

Aber sonst bist du ihr doch auch immer wie ein kreuzdummer Hund hinterher gelaufen, also!", lachte Stefan.

Damon knurrte warnen und ich wusste, jetzt war er abgrundtief wütend.


	45. Chapter 45

Mein Herz erstarrte, hielt kurz an und schlug dann mit dreifacher Geschwindigkeit weiter, sodass ich das Gefühl hatte, meine Brust würde mir jeden Augenblick zerspringen.

Es tat so weh, dass ich für einen Moment nicht atmen konnte und es mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Und das alles nur, weil unter Damons Augen seicht die Adern hervor traten und er Stefan so abscheulich ansah, als würde er dien gleich anspringen und vernichten.

Einerseits glaubte ich, ihm das nie wieder verzeihen zu können, aber andererseits – egal wie schlecht Stefan dastand oder eben auch nicht – wollte ich ihn dabei gleich noch anfeuern, dafür, dass Stefan es gewagt hatte, Damon anzugreifen und das wegen einem einfachen Missverständnis.

Er konnte von Glück reden, dass er ihm nichts Schlimmeres getan hatte, sonst-

„Ich bin nicht der, der ihr hinterher rennt, aber du!", unterbrach mich Damon lautstark, aber beherrscht, in meinem Gedankengang und es war auch besser so: „Glaubst du, ich bin völlig bescheuert?

Glaubst du, ich habe in der ganzen Zeit nicht mitbekommen – als ich noch hier war und sogar jetzt, keine zwei Tage sein seitdem vergangen – dass du sie triffst?

Immer, wenn Elena gerade arbeitet!

Glaubst du, ich bekomme nicht mit, wie du sie durch und durch vögelst, bis du keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kannst?"

Ich musste mich kurz auf den Fußboden zurück sinken lassen und verschwand nun gänzlich hinter der Wand, in meiner Ecke.

Ich hob die Hände und vergrub mein Gesicht in ihnen und fragte mich, womit ich das alles hier eigentlich verdient hatte.

Ob das wirklich stimmte`

Ob Stefan mich die ganze Zeit über betrogen hatte und das…das auch noch mit Katherine?

Mit meiner einzigen und wahrhaftigen Doppelgängerin?

Ich wusste es nicht, aber mit war klar, dass ich Damon vertraute und dass ich ihm glaubte.

Aber diese Behauptung war einfach… - nein, sie war unglaublich.

Damon, dessen Wut scheinbar teilweise verraucht war, fuhr nun fort: „Nur, dass ihr einmal fast von Elena erwischt worden wärt!

Ja, da kam sie früher nach Hause!

Und?

Du standest nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet im Flur und warst völlig durcheinander, weil du nicht mit ihr gerechnet hast!

Und ich bin sicher, sie könnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, wenn ich sie fragen würde."

Schnell schlug ich mir beide Hände vor den Mund, damit bloß kein Laut des Geschreis in meinem Innern nach außen dringen konnte.

Aber dafür musste ich mich wirklich extrem zusammen reißen!

Denn ich kannte diese Situation nur zu gut und ich konnte mich an alle Einzelheiten erinnern:

* * *

\- Flashback –

* * *

 _Zufrieden stieg ich aus Carolines Wagen, verabschiedete mich kurz von ihr und wünschte ihr ein schönes Wochenende._

 _Dann schlug ich die Autotür zu und machte mich auf den Weg zum Anwesen._

 _Insgeheim freute ich mich, denn so konnte ich Stefan mal überraschen und es würde mich wirklich interessieren, was er den ganzen Tag über so anstellte, wenn er allein war._

 _Einmal hatte er mich davon überzeugen wollen, dass es schon immer sein Traum gewesen wäre, Schriftsteller zu werden._

 _Allerdings fragte ich mich, warum er dazu unbedingt allein sein musste und ob das, was er so schrieb, wirklich so schlimm war, dass ich nicht mal einen kleinen Absatz als ‚Probe' lesen durfte._

 _Aber natürlich akzeptierte ich seine Zurückgezogenheit und deshalb machte ich mir auch ziemlich selten Gedanken darüber._

 _Mit einem seichten Lächeln auf den Lippen suchte ich den Hausschlüssel aus meiner Handtasche, steckte ihn ins Schloss und drehte ihn bis zum Klick herum, dann schob ich die Tür auf._

 _Drinnen war es verwirrend still und wenn ich nicht noch genau wissen würde, dass ich selbst heute Morgen hier gewesen war und dass ich auch hier geschlafen hatte, würde ich glauben, dieses Haus wäre unbewohnt._

 _Wahrscheinlich schallte es hier sogar, aber mir war gerade ganz und gar nicht danach, das auszuprobieren._

 _Ich verzog leicht die Lippen, weil es wirklich ungewöhnlich war, dass es hier so ruhig war._

 _Ich kannte es nicht, ich war es gewohnt, dass hier immer etwas los war und passierte._

 _Entweder hatte man irgendwelche Gäste eingeladen der es lief laute Musik, was bedeutete, dass Stefan Sport trieb oder dass Damon sich mit ein paar Huren vergnügte._

 _Bei dem Gedanken, dass Letzteres nie mehr statt finden würde, müsste ich mich eigentlich freuen, denn genau das war es, was ich immer abgrundtief gehasst hatte, aber Damon war nun schon so lange weg gewesen, dass ich mich immer freuen würde, ihn zu sehen._

 _Er fehlte mir, es war unbestreitbar, dass er ein fester Teil meines Lebens geworden war._

 _Und das alles nur wegen einem Kuss, einer so kurzen Annäherung…die alles verändert hatte._

 _Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um jegliche Form dieser Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen, denn es tat mir nicht gut._

 _Ich wusste ja, dass es sowieso nichts bringen würde, also durfte ich meine Kraft auch nicht dafür verschwenden._

 _Was blieb, war, meine Gefühle zu verdrängen und die Vergangenheit endlich hinter mir zu lassen._

 _Ich bog seitlich ins Wohnzimmer ab, wo ich meinen Haustürschlüssel auf den Tisch warf und meine Tasche langsam aufs Sofa gleiten ließ._

 _Dann ging ich wieder raus auf den Flur, von wo aus ich ins obere Stockwerk gehen wollte, um nach Stefan zu sehen._

 _Doch als ich meinen Kopf in Richtung Treppe wandte, kam Stefan plötzlich keuchend herunter gestolpert._

 _Er erblickte mich, blieb stehen und ich bemerkte, dass er nur ein sehr,_ sehr _locker um die Hüften geschlungenes Handtuch trug und dass er ganz verschwitzt war._

 _Seine Augen waren erschrocken geweitet und ich hatte ein ganz dumpfes Gefühl dabei, wie heftig sich seine Brust in dem Augenblick hebte und senkte._

 _Doch unser Blickkontakt wurde mir einem Mal unterbrochen, als ein lautstarkes Klirren aus der oberen Etage ertönte._

 _„Stefan, war ist da?", fragte ich, aber er war noch immer erstarrt und rührte keinen Finger._

 _Ich setzte mich in Bewegung, doch er tat das Gleiche und so trafen wir uns in der Mitte, am Treppenabsatz._

 _Allerdings hatte ich nicht vor, stehen zu bleiben und wollte mich an ihm vorbei drängeln, um nachzusehen, ob da oben jemand war, wenn ich Glück hatte…sogar…sogar Damon?!_

 _„Nicht, Elena.", sagte Stefan mit schwacher und heißerer Stimme._

 _Aber ich konterte sofort: „Warum nicht? Was ist da oben?"_

 _Stefan hielt mich mit dem bloßen Arm auf, ich hatte keine Chance._

 _„Da oben…ich…hab alle Fenster aufgemacht, das ist der…der Durchzug, Elena."_

 _Warum log er mir einfach ins Gesicht und vor allem, warum bekam ich das mit?_

 _Ich schaltete schnell, machte ein entsetztes Gesicht und starrte in die Richtung, der Stefan den Rücken zugedreht hatte, um entsetzt ‚Da!' u flüstern und ins Nichts zu zeigen._

 _Stefan wirbelte herum, ich rannte los, die Treppe nach oben, aber ich wurde nicht mehr von ihm aufgehalten, er blieb einfach stehen._

 _Voller Vorfreude, dass ich vielleicht gleich auf Damon treffen könnte, stürmte ich in Stefans Zimmer und – fand tatsächlich ein sperrangelweit offenes Fenster vor._

 _…und den abartigen Gestank von rotzteurem Parfüm._

* * *

\- Flashback Ende –

* * *

Nie im Leben hätte ich gedacht, dass es sich bei dem Gestank um Katherines Parfüm gehandelt hatte, obwohl es geradezu perfekt zu ihr gepasst hätte: Dieses verruchte, bittersüße, beinahe etwas zu übertrieben feminine…

Plötzlich passte alles zusammen.

Aber woher wusste er das?

Er konnte unmöglich dabei gewesen sein?!

„Weil sie gezweifelt hat, weil sie mitbekommen hat, dass was passiert sein muss und weil du geschwiegen und geleugnet hast!

Aber sie ist nicht blöd, Stefan, sie bekommt es mit, da bin ich mir sicher, und irgendwann wird diese Bombe platzen, das verspreche ich dir!

Und dann werde _ich_ lachen, das kannst du aber wissen!", knurrte Damon und wenn man ihn so hörte, konnte man sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass er lachte, aber er tat es.

…ich hatte mir ein Herz gefasst und wieder einen Blick auf den Geschehen geworfen.

Meinen Schock überwunden hatte ich allerdings noch lange nicht und das würde auch noch eine ganze Weile dauern.

Das Wissen, von Anfang an betrogen worden zu sein, machte mich fertig, denn es sandte in regelmäßigen Abständen Stromschläge durch meinen Körper und brachte ihn immer mehr zum Schmerzen, es ließ mir keine Ruhe.

Aber damit sollte noch längst nicht Schluss sein: „Ist ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich ein Geheimnis für dich bewahren musste und es wird auch nicht das letzte Mal sein, oder kannst du mir das versprechen?

Aber jetzt ist Schluss!

Ich hab die Schnauze gestrichen voll!

Und mir ist egal, ob du dann wieder mit deiner bekloppten Hexenfreundin kommst, um mich dafür zu bestrafen oder mich irgendwelche Schwüre leisten zu lassen, die ich nicht brechen kann, denn wie du siehst, funktioniert es nicht!

Nicht vor Elena, Stefan, und deshalb werde ich gehen.

Für meinen Bruder, wenn er noch irgendwo in diesem verwahrlosten Körper ist…ich vermisse ihn wirklich.

Aber egal, ich schalt einfach meine Gefühle ab, so mach ich's ja immer, darin bin ich doch inzwischen besonders gut, nicht, Stefan?

Ist es nicht so?

Ich als gefühlskalter, kranker Vampir?"


	46. Chapter 46

Unmöglich.

Vollkommen unmöglich und eigentlich völlig indiskutabel.

…aber hier?

Langsam begann ich zu verstehen und doch fühlte ich mich noch immer ganz am Anfang.

Ich hatte ja gerade mal einen kurzen Blick auf das bekommen, was hier im Untergrund und ohne mein Wissen ablief.

War ich so blind dafür, weil ich ein Mensch war oder wurde das alles die ganze Zeit mit viel Aufwand vor mir versteckt gehalten?

Ich betrachtete beides als falsch, aber ob das so tatsächlich stimmte, wusste ich nicht.

Scheinbar war es für alle hier ein Leichtes, mich an der Nase herum zu führen und mich von vorne bis hinten zu verarschen.

Damon traf allerdings keine Schuld.

Er war jedes Mal ehrlich gewesen, hatte mir alles erzählt, was er wusste oder ahnte, hatte mir beigestanden wie kein Zweiter und…und jetzt erfuhr ich, dass er für das alles etwas aufs Spiel hatte setzen müssen, vielleicht sogar sein Leben?

Natürlich, ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie stark die Hexe war, die Damon erwähnt hatte, aber sie würde wohl kaum eine Anfängerin sein, das brachte Stefan ja sonst nicht besonders viel.

Außerdem musste er schon mit ganz schön was angerückt kommen, um Damon außer Gefecht zu setzen, denn der war auch kein Anfänger mehr!

Aber mal ernsthaft, wer erwartete denn schon von seinem eigenen Bruder einen solchen Verrat?

Niemand.

Niemand war so gestört und voller Hass.

Wie ich jetzt wusste – niemand außer Stefan.

Besagter schien gerade allerdings ziemlich sprachlos und überrascht, sein Gesicht war ganz bleich und ich glaubte, sogar kleine Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn glitzern zu sehen.

Damon hatte ihn gerade bis ins Mark getroffen und für mich gab es keinen besseren beweis, dass Stefan ein mieser Lügner war, aber für dessen Bruder reichte das wahrscheinlich noch nicht.

Er wollte Rache, ja, Vergeltung für all das und ich musste zugeben, dass ich das sogar mehr als nur gut verstand, nein, mehr als das, ich fühlte genauso.

„Wie – wie hast du das raus bekommen?", stammelte Stefan völlig durcheinander und noch immer ungläubig vor sich hin starrend.

„Du gibst es also zu, ja?", fuhr ihm Damon sofort über den Mund.

Er war noch immer rasend vor Wut und ich hoffte inständig, dass er damit nicht Stefans Geständnis gefährdete, denn das würde er zweifellos, so wie Stefan gerade wieder aussah.

Dieser versuchte erfolglos, seine offensichtliche Verblüffung hinter einem reglosen Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen, was weder nach kurzer, noch nach längerer Zeit funktionierte.

Damon interessierte das jedoch nach wie vor nicht, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er so oder so wusste, wie es in Stefans Innerem gerade aussah, völlig unabhängig davon, wie er guckte, was er tat oder was er behauptete.

Das hatte er nichts anderem als ihrem Geschwistertum zu verdanken!

„Nein, tu ich nicht!", wandte Stefan dann nach einigem Zögern aufgebracht ein, auch seine Stimme klang nun anders, allerdings eher auffälliger, als das Gegenteil dessen: „Aber…aber wie kommst du auf so viel Unsinn?

Ist es das, was du dir in deinem kranken Hirn zusammen reimst, wenn du allein bist?"

Damons Antwort darauf folgte prompt und sie war auch auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck zugeschnitten, so dröhnend klang er dabei: „ICH REIME MIR GAR NICHTS ZZUSAMMEN!"

Ich hatte das Gefühl, das ganze Haus würde in seinem Fundament erschüttert und so ging auch durch meinen Körper ein Schauer, von dem ich nicht konkret sagen konnte, ob er heiß oder kalt war.

Aber Stefan, der Damons Äußerung komplett ignorierte (obwohl mir das beinahe unmöglich schien), spann den Faden ganz ruhig weiter.

„Das hast du also in New York gemacht, du hast dir Geschichten ausgedacht?

Wie einfallsreich, Damon, ich hätte dich wirklich für reifer gehalten."

„DU WARST, ES DOCH, DER MICH FORTHIN GESCHICKT HAT!

DER, DER MIR GESAGT HAT, ER WÜRDE ELENA SONSTWAS ANTUN!

Aber nicht, dass ich darauf gehört hätte, nein, natürlich nicht!

Deswegen musstest du ja diese aufgetakelte Schlampe aus Georgia anheuern, damit sie mich mit ihren kleinen Zaubertricks manipuliert!

Aber wie du siehst, HIER BIN ICH!", schrie Damon zurück und wenn er ein Mensch wäre, hätte sein Kopf bestimmt schon längst eine tiefrote Farbe angenommen, so sehr regte er sich auf.

Stefan wollte jedoch genauso wenig nachgeben: „SIE HAT ZUGEGEBEN, DASS DER ZAUBER NICHT LANGE ANHÄLT!"

Das war nicht sein Ernst!

Das konnte jetzt wirklich nicht sein Ernst sein, oder?

Er gab das alles zu, es stimmte?!

Ich war perplex, obwohl ich das schon gewusst hatte, zumindest geahnt.

Das Wissen, der Beweis dafür, waren dann doch etwas anderes…

Und während ich mit mir haderte, stellte Damon seinem Bruder die ultimative Frage: „ALSO STIMMTE ES, JA?

DU GIBST ES ZU?"


	47. Chapter 47

Lange würde ich das hier wirklich nicht mehr durchhalten!

Zu laut waren die Anschuldigungen, die sich in meinen Gedanken zudem ständig wiederholten, zu weh tat die Grundwahrheit, dass das alles Wirklichkeit und Wahrheit war.

Mein Kopf dröhnte und mein Herz zog sich immer wieder schmerzhaft zusammen, sodass ich nur unter Qualen atmen konnte.

Plötzlich wirkte alles so irreal auf mich, als würde ich gar nicht Beteiligter sein, sondern nur von fern auf die Szene herunter sehen.

Ja, plötzlich…plötzlich war ich mir kaum noch etwas sicher, weder meiner Liebe zu Stefan, noch der Tatsache, dass ich wirklich Teil dieses großen ganzen Wirrwarrs war und sogar darin mitgemischt hatte.

Mehr noch, ich war der Mittelpunkt dessen.

Bei allem hier ging es um mich, ich hatte es ausgelöst, ich!

Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich mich dabei fühlen oder wie ich damit umgehen sollte.

Eigentlich hasste ich es ja, die Hauptperson zu sein und so war es auch immer noch.

Damon wusste das.

…und vielleicht war auch genau das der Grund, weshalb er das Hauptaugenmerk auf etwas ganz anderes legte.

„Naah?", setzte Damon Stefan noch weiter unter Druck.

Mittlerweile würde er sicherlich alles tun, um das zu bekommen, was er wollte und das nur, um es mir zu ‚beweisen'.

Aber wollte ich das?

Brauchte ich überhaupt noch einen Beweis?

Eigentlich war schon lange klar, wer im Recht und wer im Unrecht war, aber Damon hatte es mir versprochen.

Und er war jemand, der seine Versprechen hielt, egal was kam.

Eine bewundernswerte Eigenschaft, und nicht die einzige an ihm, auch wenn sie mich gerade in dem Augenblick unbarmherzig an diese verdammte Ecke kettete.

Stefan haderte mit sich, er schien vollkommen unentschlossen und durcheinander, und das, obwohl er am Anfang noch eine ziemlich große Klappe gehabt hatte.

„Ach-", fing er an, verlor sich dann allerdings schnell wieder und brach diesen begonnenen Satz einfach ab.

„Was?

Hast du was gesagt, Stef?"

Warum kürte er jetzt auch noch seinen Namen auf liebevolle und freundschaftliche Weise ab?

Aber das war wahrscheinlich nur eine weitere Anstachelung, als dass es in irgendeiner Art ernst gemeint war.

„Man-"

„Hm?", forderte Damon und für einen kurzen Moment sah es aus, als würde Stefan gleich explodieren und einfach so nachgeben, obwohl mir das langsam aber sicher immer unmöglicher schien.

Sonst hätte er ja schon längst eingelenkt, hätte er es wirklich vor gehabt.

Doch Damon, der noch immer fest auf eine Antwort beharrte, schien wirklich Hoffnung zu hegen.

Hoffnung für etwas, für das es keine Hoffnung mehr gab.

Denn eigentlich stand ich noch immer am Anfang, zwischen der Liebe zum einen und der Liebe zum anderen, jedoch mit dem Unterschied, dass die eine Liebe nur aus Verpflichtungsgefühlen bestand und die andere aus tiefster und unkontrollierbarer Anziehung, die ich endlich begriffen hatte, gegen die ich aber auch nichts ausrichten konnte, selbst wenn ich es wollen würde.

Für mich stand fest, dass nur Letzteres noch eine Chance hatte und auch bekommen könnte und ich kurz davor stand, sie dem zu geben.

Alles, was mich noch davon trennte, waren ein paar Schritte, zumindest körperlich.

Geistig stand ein Geständnis dazwischen, welches ich nicht unbedingt brauchte, aber mein Verstand verlangte danach.

Doch dann, mit einem Mal, ballten sich Stefans Hände zu Fäusten und er startete eine Kurzschlusshandlung, mit der nun wirklich keiner mehr gerechnet hatte:

Mit bebendem Körper und ausgesetztem Verstand, brüllte er wild und ungezügelt: „JA, VERDAMMT!

IcH HAB ES IHR AUFGETRAGEN, UM DICH AUS DEM WEG ZU SCHAFFEN, DU BLÖDMANN!

DU HÄTTEST MIR ELENA NOCH WEG GENOMMEN!"

Doch anstatt, dass Damon nun aufhörte, zu rebellieren, führte er diesen Streit – ohne nachzudenken, wie es schien – weiter.

„Ja und, dafür hast du ja noch Katherine, oder nicht?"

„ _JA UND?_

ZWEI SIND BESSER ALS EINE!

…oder in deinem Fall: KEINE!", lachte er bitter und ich spürte einen Stich im Herzen, als er Damon so abgrundtief beleidigte, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, dass sich das schon geändert hatte.

Auch Damon zögerte jedoch, es fiel ihm schwer, das ohne dieses Wissen, dass ich eigentlich ihm gehörte, zu ignorieren, aber er konterte trotzdem: „Im Gegensatz zu dir lüge ich nicht jeden an!"

„Ach nein?

Du hast sie also nicht angelogen?"

Nein, hatte er nicht!

Aber das würde er jetzt nicht sagen können…

„Natürlich hab ich das, weil ich nicht anders konnte, wegen deiner dämlichen Möchtegern-Hexe!"

Wieder kam daraufhin nur ein Lachen in Stefans Kehle auf.

Am Liebsten hätte ich ihm dafür das Gesicht unkenntlich geprügelt!

„Als…wie ‚Möchtegern' sahen ihre Sprüche und der ganze Hokuspokus aber nicht aus."

Damon wurde schon wieder wütender und sein Kopf roter, obwohl ich glaubte, dass das bei ihm nicht passieren konnte, nicht bei einem Vampir.

„SO IST ES ABER!", fauchte Damon: „JETZT SAG SCHON, DASS DU ES MIT KATHERINE GETRIEBEN HAST!"


	48. Chapter 48

Stefan zitterte.

Sein Blick, undurchsichtig und unlesbar, war unwiderruflich auf Damon gerichtet.

Er wirkte bedrückt, regelrecht eingeschüchtert, und doch zeichnete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ab.

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es jetzt noch etwas zu lachen gab, aber er überzeugte mich gerade glatt vom Gegenteil.

War es die Belustigung über die Tatsache, dass er glaubte, Damon würde das hier alles nur für sich tun?

Darüber, dass es bald keine Möglichkeit mehr für mich geben würde, von seinen Machenschaften zu erfahren?

Das war wirklich erbärmlich.

Nie hatte ich etwas derartig abartiges erlebt!

Es kam mir wirklich so vor, als würde Stefan glauben, er wäre von so auftrumpfender Unumstößlichkeit wie einer der Urvampire um Klaus.

Ich hasste es, in deren Gegenwart zu sein, aber für ihn war das bestimmt eine regelrechte Wohltat.

Nun wartete ich nur noch auf eine Antwort, um meiner geglaubten ‚großen Liebe' persönlich einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten zu geben!

Trotzdem vermochte ich nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum ich so schlimm gegen Stefan war und warum es mir gerecht vorkam, dass er eine Strafe bekommen würde, selbst wenn es nur die Einsamkeit war.

Das klang ganz und gar nicht nach mir und die in mir aufsteigende Wut fühlte sich so fremd an, als würde sie nicht einmal mir gehören.

Der Zorn eines Fremden in meinem Körper, geradezu dazu aufgelegt heraus zu brechen und alle im näheren Umkreis rücksichtslos zu vernichten, in den Boden zu stampfen, einfach zu tun und nicht zu fühlen.

Aber das durfte nicht passieren, ich würde meinem Körper diese Freiheit nicht gewähren, selbst wenn er danach verlangen würde.

„Warum sollte ich, hm?

Willst du es unbedingt noch einmal hören?", kam es nun belustigt von Stefan.

Damon hingegen schien das gar nicht wahrzunehmen, er schien ganz darauf konzentriert zu sein, einen einzigen Satz zu hören, um dann endlich von hier zu verschwinden.

Und das mit Erfolg: „Aber na gut, wenn es dir so wichtig ist…

JA, ICH HATTE DIE GANZE ZEIT ÜBER WAS MIT IHR!

UND ICH BEREUE ES AUCH NICHT, KEINE SEKUNDE!"

Es tat weh.

Es tat so unglaublich stark weh, als würde mein Körper in jegliche Einzelteile zerrissen, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als laut zu schreien.

…innerlich.

Aber in Wirklichkeit würde ich keinen Ton heraus bekommen.

Mein Hals fühlte sich so trocken und wund an und ich war sicher, dass nichts einmal dann etwas, wenn auch nur ein Seufzen, über meine Lippen kommen würde, wenn ich es wirklich probieren würde.

Langsam wurde mir klar, dass ich die ganze Zeit nichts anderes für Stefan gewesen war als die zweite Wahl, denn er hatte nebenbei auch noch eine Affäre mit Katherine gehabt.

Und wenn ich mir überlegte, dass sie auch davon gewusst und es noch lustig gefunden hatte…

Mir wurde einfach nur schlecht und ich fühlte mich zum sterben elend.

Nie hätte ich geglaubt, einmal Katherine, meinem absoluten Ebenbild, meiner Erzfeindin, so gegenüber zu stehen wie jetzt.

Nie, wirklich nie, hätte ich gedacht, sie als Konkurrentin betrachten zu müssen.

Und schon gar nicht wegen Stefan!

Damon hatte sie gewollt, ich hatte sie ihm zurückholen wollen, aber will sie so eine verlogene Schlampe war, war auch das misslungen und hatte Damon noch unglücklicher gemacht, obwohl es das Gegenteil bedeuten sollte.

Aber er hatte dann ebenfalls erkannt wie sie war, dass sie ihn – wie alle anderen – nur benutzt hatte und sich schließlich von ihr abgewandt, ich war mir sicher, dass er sie jetzt mehr als nur hasste.

…dasselbe hatte ich jedoch auch von Stefan gedacht.

Doch ich hatte mich schon wieder geirrt.

In Wahrheit liebte er sie, noch immer, hatte nie damit aufgehört.

Mich hingegen schien er nur als Abwechslung nebenbei gebraucht zu haben und es war mir selbst jetzt noch unbegreiflich wie er so eiskalt, mir gegenüber, hatte sein können.

Irgendwann hatte ich ihm doch mal etwas bedeutet, oder?

Warum hätte er sonst mit mir zusammen sein sollen?

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?", fragte Stefan mir amüsiertem Unterton und ich spürte förmlich Damons Willen, sich nach mir umzudrehen, was er dann zum Glück aber doch nicht tat.

Und ich wusste, dass jetzt die Zeit gekommen war, sich zu offenbaren und dieses Versteckspiel zu beenden.

Ich hatte Angst, aber mit dem Wissen, dass Damon da war, ging es mir gleich besser und ich fühlte mich stärker.

Schließlich fasste ich mir ein Herz und atmete tief durch.

„Allerdings.", sagte ich und kam aus meinem Versteck.

Stefans Kopf fuhr hoch zu mir und er starrte mich entrüstet an.

Sein Blick glitt zu Damon und dann wieder zu mir.

Auf Damons Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen, es war bitter, doch es machte mir noch mehr Mut.

Auch er sah zu mir und ich blickte ihm dankbar entgegen, hoffte, dass er bemerkte, wie viel Vertrauen und Liebe darin lag und seiner Erwiderung nach zu urteilen, tat er das.

Er antwortete mit einem Kurzen Zucken der Mundwinkel und ich bildete mir ein, dass das soviel hieß wie: Bis gleich!

Dann drehte er sich jedoch zurück zu Stefan.

„Ich mach mich auf den Weg, Schleimbeutel.

Viel Spaß noch in deiner auch so heilen Welt, ich wünsch dir Glück, weil es dir eh nichts mehr bringt.

Es hat sich ausgespielt.", mit diesen Worten kehrte Damon uns den Rücken zu und verließ das Haus mit schnellen Schritten.

Ein Lächeln glitt auf meine Lippen und ich freute mich schon, bei dem Gedanken, wie ich gleich zu Damon nach draußen stürmen würde, um in seine schützenden Arme zu fallen, in seine ehrlichen, wunderschönen Augen zu blicken und ihn zu küssen.

 _Zum ersten Mal…_


	49. Chapter 49

Ich und Stefan sahen Damon noch einen Moment lang nach, obwohl dieser schon weg und die Tür längst zu war.

Erst dann wanderten unsere Blicke zum jeweils anderen.

Stefan war noch immer wie erstarrt, als wäre er durch meinen unerwarteten Anblick versteinert worden.

Doch kaum waren meine Augen den seinen begegnet, schlug sein Ausdruck urplötzlich um und wandelte sich in ein breites, sehr freundliches Lächeln.

„Elena!", rief er, als wäre er positiv überrascht, mich zu sehen, aber das kaufte ich ihm natürlich nicht ab.

Schnell kam er auf mich zu, lief binnen weniger Sekunden, die Treppen nach oben und blieb nur knapp vor mir stehen.

Seine Mundwinkel waren noch immer verzogen und mimten einen glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck, aber seine Augen zogen ruhelos umher, unsicher nach einer Antwort darauf suchend, wie viel ich von dem Gespräch mitbekommen hatte und ob überhaupt.

Bevor ich allerdings weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte mich Stefan auch schon in seine Arme gezogen und liebevoll – wenn auch etwas fester als sonst und irgendwie ziemlich versteift – gedrückt.

Sofort begann ich, ihn mit vollem Kraftaufwand von mir zu schieben und zu meiner großen Überraschung funktionierte das auch noch.

Stefan ließ sich von mir zurück drängen, machte dann jedoch plötzlich Anstalten, mich zu küssen.

Erzürnt über seine Dreistigkeit wehrte ich ihn erneut ab.

Aber das schien ihm relativ egal zu sein, er zeigte nicht das geringste bisschen Missfallen.

Trotzdem konnte ich es nicht verhindern, dass seine Hand für einen kurzen Moment über meine Wange strich und mir einen unangenehmen und Übel erregenden Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Am Liebsten wäre ich auf der Stelle fort gerannt, um mich irgendwo unbemerkt zu übergeben, weil ich mich von jetzt auf gleich richtig unwohl fühlte.

Ich wusste nicht, ob es die Wahrheit war, die mich so leiden ließ und unbedingt auf diesem unwürdigen Weg meinen Körper schnellstmöglich verlassen wollte oder das Wissen, die grobe Ahnung, wo diese Hand von gerade eben Katherine schon überall berührt hatte…

Ich wollte keinen einzigen Gedanken an etwas derart widerliches verschwenden, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht abwenden.

Der Schmerz machte mich schwach und angreifbar und ließ so etwas zu mir durch, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun oder mich wehren konnte.

„Elena, wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?

Hast du dich noch schön von Damon verabschieden können?

Er sagte, du hättest – "

„Halt – die Klappe.", sagte ich plötzlich und unterbrach Stefan damit mitten im Satz, weil ich so wütend war und mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass auch nur ein weiteres Fünkchen Wahrheit über solch trügerische Lippen kommen würde.

Stefan sah mich daraufhin unverwandt an, die Augenbrauen tief ins Gesicht gezogen und eine fragende Miene aufgesetzt.

„…was?", kam es zögerlich von ihm, doch ich hatte nicht vor, ihn weiterhin zu verschonen und ihm hinterher zu rennen.

Ich wusste nun mehr als heute Morgen, viel mehr.

Und ich würde diesen törichten Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen!

„Ich sagte, halt die Klappe!

Du hast mich schon verstanden, Stefan."

Doch seine verschwommene Miene lichtete sich auch dadurch nicht, was wohl daran lag, dass solche Ausdrucke normaler Weise nicht zu meinem Wortschatz gehörten.

…normaler Weise.

Denn ich war gerade ganz und gar nicht dazu aufgelegt, mich weiterhin zurück zu halten!

Hass begann, tief in meinem Innern aufzusteigen und sich zu sammeln, schon darauf gefasst, sobald wie möglich heraus zu platzen und mich zu übermannen.

„Du brauchst gar nicht erst so tun, ich hab sowieso alles mitgehört.

Jedes einzelne Wort."

Stefan blinzelte.

Einen Moment lang schien er abzuwägen, ob es möglich war, dass ich nicht log und seine Sinne nicht hatten feststellen können, dass ich in Hörreichweite gewesen war, obwohl sie doch eigentlich von äußerster Schärfe waren.

„Wie – was meinst du?", fragte er wieder und war noch immer ziemlich verwirrt davon, dass ich gerade tatsächlich vor ihm stand: „Wie ich Damon verabschiedet habe?

Ich dachte – ich meine, er hatte doch gesagt, du wärst in seinem Zimmer?

Er sagte, du würdest erst noch deine Trauer überwinden müssen?"

Es wunderte mich wirklich, dass er bei Letzterem sogar die Realität zitierte, denn es stimmte, dass Damon so etwas von sich gegeben hatte.

„ _Verabschiedet?_ ", ich ließ er sarkastisches Lachen erklingen: „Verabschiedet hast du ihn, Stefan?

Tut mir ja leid, aber für mich hat sich das nach was ganz anderem angehört!

Wie schon gesagt, ich hab alles mitgehört.

Und damit meine ich nicht nur deine reizende ‚Verabschiedung', sondern auch den Rest!

Deine Beichte, Stefan, deine Geheimnisse, die du so lange schon vor mir hattest…"

Ich zählte weitere Dinge mit meinen Fingern auf, ohne sie laut vor ihm zu nennen, denn das reichte schon.

Und außerdem gab es dazu auch nichts weiter zu sagen.

Quasi ohne Worte und einzig und allein mit dem schlagenden Argument meiner noch immer ununterbrochen weiter zählenden Hände trieb ich ihm nun die Verzweiflung ins Gesicht, und das war eine mehr als befriedigende Genugtuung!

„Jedes. Einzelne. Wort."

Das wiederholte ich noch mehrmals, wenn auch unbewusst, aber es reichte.


	50. Chapter 50

„Verrat mir nur eine Kleinigkeit…"

Stefan schluckte, rechnete im Kopf aus, wie weit er es in Vampirgeschwindigkeit schaffen würde – vielleicht nur bis zum Türrahmen, vielleicht auch aus ganz Mystic Falls heraus – bis er an Selbstmitleid zerbrechen und in sich zusammen fallen würde.

 _Alles, was dann noch übrig war, war ein kleiner elendiger Haufen Dreck, denn nicht einmal Ratten noch fressen würden._ , dachte ich, und erfreute mich an dieser eigentlich eher Damonhaften Vorstellung.

„Das ist alles, was ich wissen will…"

Vor meinem geistigen Auge erschien das lachhafte Häufchen Dreck, wie ich es mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen und ziemlich abscheulichen und verbotenen Gedanken in den Gulli kehrte.

Ich sah auf, direkt in seine vor Verwunderung geweiteten Augen: „Nur die Antwort auf diese simple, kleine Frage.

Nicht mehr…

Stefan…habe ich dir jemals, egal wann, irgendwann, wirklich etwas bedeutet?"

In meinem Kopf wiederholte sich diese Frage ein paar Mal.

So lange, bis ich mir sicher war, dass ich verstanden hatte, dass ich sie wirklich einmal meiner geglaubten ‚großen Liebe' stellen musste.

Und zwar nicht irgendwann, sondern jetzt.

Stefan haderte mit sich, er stammelte kurz etwas unverständliches, dann brach er sofort ab.

Und während er noch sprachlos war, entschloss ich mich, schon einmal gedanklich mit ihm abzuschließen, denn für mich stand ja schon fest, dass es vorbei war.

Das, was auch immer ich geglaubt hatte, mit ihm zu haben.

Ich wollte nicht von einer Beziehung sprechen, denn das war es wohl nie wirklich gewesen.

Es gab keine einseitigen Beziehungen, sondern nur solche, die es zu sein schienen.

Und ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte, tauchten Bilder der Zeit mit Stefan in meinem Kopf auf.

Bilder, auf denen wir zusammen lachten, Spaß hatten, Bilder, auf denen er mich küsste und mich umarmte, auf denen ich ihm gehörte.

Doch so war es nicht.

Ich hätte ihm nie gehören dürfen, wenn er diese Frage jetzt so beantwortete, wie ich es beinahe schon erwartete, streng genommen hatte ich das auch nie.

Bon dem Moment an nicht mehr, als Damon mir den ersten Kuss – auf die Hand, ganz gentlemanlike – gegeben hatte.

Jetzt wurde mir klar, dass er mich damals gebrandmarkt hatte, mit dem ich von da ab gekennzeichnet gewesen war.

Gekennzeichnet mit etwas, das ich nicht beschreiben konnte und das mich ihm von dem Moment an versprochen hatte, als seine Lippen meine Haut berührten.

Ich versuchte, mir einzureden, dass es wirklich so gewesen war, um mich zu beruhigen, denn das beantwortete alle offenen Fragen und erklärte meine Verwirrtheit und meine Unentschlossenheit gegenüber meinen Gefühlen zu den beiden Salvatore Brüdern.

„Elena…", begann er und machte ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, hob die Hand, doch ich lehnte ihn ab und wich aus, empört darüber, dass er es tatsächlich noch einmal versuchte.

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage?

Natürlich liebe ich dich!

Das weißt du doch!

Wie – "

„Nein, das weiß ich eben nicht!", schrie ich ihn an und war selbst mehr als überrascht von dieser Überreaktion.

Meine Hände zitterten unaufhörlich, ich versuchte, sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen, jedoch hatte ich keine Chance.

„Du hast mich belogen, Stefan, über Jahre hinweg und du hast dabei nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt!

Von Anfang an hast du Katherine geliebt?

Warum hast du dann eine Beziehung mit mir angefangen, frag ich mich!

Die ganze Zeit über hast du mir etwas vorgespielt und weil es dir nicht genug war, hast du es am Tag, wenn ich arbeiten und Geld verdienen war, mit ihr getrieben?

Meinem Ebenbild?!

Stefan, wie armselig bist du eigentlich?

Aber ich frage mich auch, wenn sie es gewusst hat, wie ist sie damit umgegangen?

Hat es sie gefreut, wo sie doch ein so egoistisches Miststück ist?

Oder musstest du ihr versprechen, mich so schnell wie möglich, aus welchem Grund auch immer, zu verlassen?

Tja, wie es scheint warst du zu feige dazu und hattest nicht mal den Arsch in der Hose, um Klartext mit mir zu reden!"

Diese Worte waren hart und normalerweise würde ich in keiner Situation so mit jemandem reden, aber es gab ja immer Ausnahmen…

(Damon lachte sich da draußen wahrscheinlich gerade halb tot.^^

…hoffentlich nicht, ich brauchte ihn doch noch! ;D)

Mein Atem ging schnell, als wäre ich gerade einen Marathon gelaufen, tatsächlich rührte das aber daher, wie sehr ich in Rage war.

„Also, ich frage dich jetzt noch einmal und ich möchte eine ehrliche Antwort, ist das klar?

 _Habe ich dir jemals wirklich etwas bedeutet, Stefan?_

War es Liebe?

Ja oder nein!"

Ich verschränkte die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust und wartete eigentlich nur noch auf ein Wort aus seinem Mund, damit ich mich umdrehen und endlich hier verschwinden konnte, zusammen mit Damon, dem richtigen Bruder.

Ich freute mich darauf, seine Hand zu nehmen und mit ihm fort zu gehen, wohin auch immer, denn egal wo, solange er bei mir war, würde ich überallhin gehen.

Und ich freute mich darauf, all die verlorenen Monate, Wochen und Tage mit ihm nachzuholen, wobei jede Sekunde dessen ein einziges Feuerwerk sein würde…

Stefan hob den Kopf.

Die Miene versteinert, den Blick verschleiert, sagte er: „Nein, Elena, du warst immer nur eine Abwechslung."

* * *

 ** _Eine Kleine Anmerkung am Schluss: Diese Story nähert sich so langsam aber sicher ihrem Ende. Bis dahin haben wir aber noch das ein oder andere Kapitel :) Lg, GriffKillsMe_**


	51. Chapter 51

Nur ein einziges Mal schlug mein Herz empört und kraftlos gegen meine Brust, dann normalisierte es sich sofort wieder.

Doch dieser eine Schlag war so schmerzhaft und heftig, dass ich aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet und mich hilflos am Geländer der Treppe festklammern musste, um nicht umzukippen.

Ich forderte mich auf, mich zusammen zu reißen, doch ein Teil meines Körpers war offenbar ganz erpicht darauf, mich im Stich zu lassen und allein weiter zu machen.

Aber warum war ich eigentlich so erschüttert?

Ich hatte doch schon vorher gewusst, dass Stefan mich nur benutzt hatte, also was sollte das dann?

„Und selbst wenn, Elena, wäre es niemals genug.

Du könntest mir nie das geben, was Katherine mir geben kann."

Diese Worte waren recht ruhig von ihm gekommen, aber noch immer schwang ein bitterer, kalter Unterton darin mit.

Stefan war nicht mehr der, der er einmal gewesen war oder es zumindest vorgegeben hatte zu sein.

Und ich war auch nicht mehr die Elena, von früher, die gutgläubig und lieb und Stefan ohne Frage untergeben war, ich hatte mich ebenfalls verändert.

Denn war gab es noch für einen Grund, gutgläubig und lieb zu sein, wenn alles anders war, als ich geglaubt hatte, und ich all die Jahre einzig und allein in einem Lügenkonstrukt gelebt hatte?

Keinen.

Genauso, wie es keinen gab, Stefan weiterhin in den Himmel zu loben.

Dieser Mann hatte keinen Himmel verdient, warum dann also einen Engel?

Außerdem wollte ich nicht mehr so sein.

Ich wollte mein Leben von Grund auf ändern, dazu gehörte sowohl ein Teil meiner charakterlichen Eigenschaften als auch mein Glauben.

Und wie es aussah, gehörte auch dazu, den Menschen (oder Vampiren), die mir wichtig waren, eine neue Bedeutung zuzuschreiben.

Sowie Stefan vom festen Freund zum – etwas übertrieben ausgedrückt, aber ich wusste es nicht anders zu beschreiben – Widersacher und Verräter wurde, entwickelte Damon sich vom engen Vertrauen zu etwas, das ich nicht wirklich beschreiben konnte, das ich aber auf jeden Fall brauchte.

Wenn nicht für immer, dann erst einmal für die nächste Zeit, obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es mir möglich war, ihn jemals wieder gehen zu lassen, zumal ich ihn ja erst gewonnen hatte, er war mir einfach viel zu wichtig geworden.

Nun galt es, herauszufinden, was da war.

„Aber wenn du ehrlich bist, hast du doch genau dasselbe getan, oder etwa nicht?

Du hast mich doch genauso hinter meinem Rücken betrogen und dich mit meinem Brüderchen vergnügt, nur, weil er dir mal nett zugewinkt und zugezwinkert hat!

Du bist zu einer Hure geworden, Elena, genau wie hunderte andere Frauen vor dir!", fuhr er mich an und ich starrte mit offenem Mund in seine undurchdringlichen Augen.

„Was redest du da?

Ich habe dich nie betrogen, Stefan, das kannst du mir nicht vorwerfen!

Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich sehr wohl ein Gewissen und eine etwaige Ahnung davon, wie weit ich gehen kann."

Das klang mehr als einfach nur gereizt und doch war ich stolz darauf, meine Meinung so deutlich gemacht zu haben, ohne mich von der Tatsache, dass Stefan ein Vampir war, einschüchtern zu lassen.

Stefan presste seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, doch dann antwortete er, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und ziemlich großkotzig und überheblich wirkend: „Vielleicht.

Aber Damon nicht.

Und selbst wenn du recht haben solltest, was ist mit Damon?

Ich meine, er könnte dich auch gegen deinen Willen mani-"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass sich Damon jemals derart an mir vergreifen würde?

Bist du wirklich so dumm oder kennst du deinen Bruder einfach kein bisschen?"

Stefan lachte bellend und schlug amüsiert die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen: „Aber _du_ kennst ihn, oder was?

Er ist immer noch der Bruder deiner Freundes, nicht mehr!"

„Er ist auch mein Freund!", zischte ich und dann herrschte plötzlich Stimme.

Wir sahen einander an und keiner vermochte etwas zu sagen.

Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnte dieses Gespräch hier und jetzt zu Ende sein!

Das hatte keinen Sinn.

Was auch immer Stefan hiermit noch bezwecken wollte, ich würde es ihm nicht geben.

Ich hatte ihm schon zu viel gegeben, so viel, dass er übermütig davon geworden war.

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte er schließlich ganz leise, als hätte er sich etwas abgeregt.

Mein Hals hingegen wurde auf einen Schlag ganz trocken und ich trauter mich kaum zu schlucken, zu groß war die Angst vor dem Schmerz.

Was sollte ich sagen

Sollte ich lügen?

Ich wollte Stefan nicht verletzen, vor allem aber nicht seine Theorie schüren, dass ich ihn während unserer Beziehung mit seinem Bruder, seinem eigen Fleisch und Blut, betrogen hatte.

„Elena!

Die Frage ist doch ganz einfach!

Sag, liebst du Damon?

Ja oder nein!"

Mein Atem rasselte.

Am Liebsten hätte ich ihn angehalten, wäre er nicht das Letzte gewesen, was mich am Leben hielt.

Was war nur mit mir los?

Konnte ich meine Gefühle nicht ausdrücken?

Es war doch ganz leicht!

Warum sagte ich ihm die Wahrheit nicht voller Stolz in sein verlogenes Gesicht?!

Ich war einfach zu feige. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass ich nicht so dreckig und hinterhältig war, sondern aufrichtig und ehrlich.

Ich hatte mich entschieden, aber von Gefühlen wusste ich nichts.

Ich wusste weder wie stark sie waren, noch woraus sie bestanden.

Aber dennoch wünschte ich mir in diesem Moment, die Ehrlichkeit wäre verflucht.

„Ich – ich weiß es…n-nicht…?!"


	52. Chapter 52

Verdammt!

Wie blöd war ich eigentlich?

Natürlich liebte ich ihn!

Ich hätte nicht lügen sollen.

Aber Stefan triumphierte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann spiegelte sich diese unausgesprochene Wahrheit auch in seinem Gesicht wieder.

Es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen echt und ohne jegliche Bitterkeit war, denn es erreichte sogar seine Augen.

Doch was war es, das ihn so glücklich machte?

Meine Aussage wohl kaum, ich war mir sicher, er wusste, dass es gelogen war!

Was also war es?

Er würde mir mit Sicherheit nichts erzählen, er hatte schon genug gesagt.

Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich noch etwas höher und als er dann anfing, sogar leicht zu lachen, schlug er sich selbst schüchtern die Hand vor den Mund.

Was – sollte das?

Ganz ehrlich!?

Aber darauf hatte ich jetzt nun wirklich keine Lust mehr und ich fand, dass es Zeit war, dieses Gespräch zu beenden.

Abgesehen davon, dass es sinnlos war, hatte es auch keinen Zweck mehr, es weiter zu führen.

Stefan war ein rücksichtsloser Arsch und daran konnte weder ich, noch irgendjemand anderes etwas mehr ändern.

Alles, was ich jetzt noch tun musste, war gehen.

Mit einem letzten enttäuschten Seitenblick auf Stefan machte ich mich auf den Weg nach unten und stieg langsam über die restlichen Treppen.

Doch bevor ich die Haustür auch nur annähernd erreichen konnte, hielten mich seine Worte auf: „Aber wenn du ihn nicht liebst, wo willst du dann hin?

Hier ist alles, was du brauchst.

Und…vielleicht überlege ich es mir ja sogar noch mal und vergebe dir, dass du mich belauscht hast.

Dann bekommst du sogar eine zweite Chance bei mir."

Ich starrte ihn entgeistert an, konnte darüber dann aber nur den Kopf schütteln, da es mir nicht möglich war, diese unverschämte Dreistigkeit zu kommentieren.

„Das mit uns ist vorbei, Stefan, schon lange.

Es ist wirklich traurig, dass du zu eingebildet bist, zu akzeptieren, dass ich dich nicht mehr lieben kann.

Aber das ist nicht mehr meine Angelegenheit.

Es ist dein Leben, das war es schon immer, nicht meines.

Katherine und du…ihr habt euch mehr als verdient.

Ich hätte früher die Augen aufmachen müssen, um dir deine Beziehung zu ihr leichter zu machen.

Ich habe ja doch nur gestört."

Schon während des letzten Satzes hatte ich mich wieder umgedreht und den Weg zur Tür fortgesetzt.

„Was lässt dich glauben, dass du so einfach mit mir Schluss machen kannst, Elena?", fragte er hinter mir und ich konnte sein überhebliches Grinsen quasi vor mit sehen.

Davon ließ ich mich aber nicht mehr beeindrucken.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Stefan.

Warum sollte ich auch noch glauben, wenn alles, worin ich glaubte, falsch war?

Es ist zu viel passiert, als dass ich noch Glauben in etwas Derartiges setzen könnte."

Mit diesen Worten griff ich nach der Türklinke und ging ohne weiteres nach draußen.

Sofort blies mir kühler Wind ins Gesicht und ein befreites Lächeln glitt über meine Lippen.

Wann hatte ich mich zum letzten Mal so frei gefühlt?

Es musste schon eine kleine Ewigkeit her sein, ich konnte mich jedoch nicht mehr daran erinnern.

 _Ab jetzt wird alles gut werden._ , dachte ich: _Ab jetzt fängt ein anderes Leben an._

Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf tat ich meine ersten Schritte in Freiheit.

Es waren die ersten paar Schritte und doch führten sie mich in ein neues Abenteuer, von dem ich weder Ahnung noch Vorstellung hegte, wie es aussehen würde, und trotzdem hatte ich ein wohliges Gefühl im Bauch, das von jungen Schmetterlingen und wilden, bunten Farben herrührte.

Das würde gut werden, ganz sicher.

Mit großen, fast riesigen Schritten überbrückte ich die kurze Strecke zwischen Haustür und Straßenrand, wo sich das Taxi befinden sollte und wollte mit vollster Vorfreude in Damons Arme laufen, die mir nun offener standen als je zuvor.

Ich wollte seine Wärme spüren, wie sie mich einhüllte und mir Sicherheit gab, und ich wollte in seinen Augen, wie in der tiefen See, versinken.

Ich wollte nichts mehr, als Damon endlich zu sagen, dass ich für ihn etwas empfand, dass ich ihn liebte und dass ich es schon lange tat, mir Scheuklappen jedoch versagt hatten, mich diesen Gefühlen zuzuwenden.

Gerade erreichte ich mit der Fußspitze den Bordstein und bremste ab, die Augen ganz öffnend…

Mit der einen Ausnahme, dass dort kein Taxi stand.

Und auch kein Damon.

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen blieb ich stehen und sah mich um, hektisch, mehrfach.

Weit und breit war niemand!

Sollte das heißen – er war…?

Aber, ich dachte…?!

Nein.

Nein, bitte er hatte doch nicht – er war doch nicht…deswegen…

Sofort lief ich auf die Straße, egal ob dort Autos kamen oder nicht, sprintete zur nächsten Kreuzung, aber es brachte nichts.

Er war fort.

 _Damon war fort!_

Und obwohl ich noch längst nicht verstanden hatte, brach ich weinend auf dem tiefgrauen Asphalt zusammen.

Es drängte sich immer mehr in meinen Kopf, aber ich wollte es nicht herein lassen:

Er war gegangen, weil ich meine Gefühle für ihn erneut verleugnet hatte - vor Stefan.


	53. Chapter 53

**_Neues Kapitel, diesmal ein "Special". Es leitet den letzten Abschnitt dieser Geschichte ein - danach folgen nur noch 7 Kapitel._**

* * *

 _Liebes Tagebuch,_

 _Damon ist nun drei Tage fort und doch ist es eine Ewigkeit für mich._

 _Jede Sekunde dessen bereitet mir unerträgliche Schmerzen, aber ich weiß, ich habe das verdient._

 _Warum war ich auch so feige, meine Gefühle erneut zu verleugnen, statt sie offen auszusprechen?_

 _Ich war mir ihnen sicherer denn je, warum also konnte ich sie Stefan nicht einfach ins Gesicht sagen, wo er mich doch so tief enttäuscht hatte?_

 _Vielleicht, weil ich noch immer Angst habe, ihn unglücklich zu machen, aber das ist Selbstverrat._

 _Wenn jemand es verdient hätte, dann er!_

 _Aber so bin ich nicht, ich_

 _Es wäre besser, wenn ich einfach_

 _Ich habe mich in Damons Zimmer zurückgezogen._

 _Stefan ist gegangen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, aber ich wollte auch kein weiteres mehr hören._

 _Seit Tagen habe ich nichts anderes getan als geweint, auch wenn ich nicht wollte, ich will nicht mehr schwach sein…_

 _Doch das zeigt, dass ich schwach bin._

 _Zu schwach._

 _Und vor allem wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass Damon zurück kommt, dass er mir wenigstens verzeihen kann…_

 _Aber er hat keinen Grund, jemandem so rücksichtslosem und dummem wie mir hinterher zu laufen._

 _Meine Hoffnung schwindet immer weiter, während meine unerfüllte Zuneigung zu ihm steigt._

 _Ich weiß, es hat keinen Sinn, weiter so zu leben, weil das kein Leben ist._

 _Vielleicht ist das ja auch die Chance, ein Leben ohne all das Übernatürliche zu führen und einfach wieder Mensch zu sein._

 _Ja, vielleicht werde ich das tun._

 _Elena_

* * *

 _Liebes Tagebuch,_

 _Tag siebenundzwanzig nach Damons Verschwinden._

 _Ich habe mich entschieden, weder das eine noch das andere zu tun._

 _Ich kann nicht warten, bis der Tod oder Klaus selbst mich doch noch hier findet, seelisch am Boden und leicht angreifbar._

 _Und ich habe keinen weiteren Lebensmut, um mir etwas Neues aufzubauen, was nichts mit meinem bisherigen Leben zu tun hat._

 _Damon wird nicht zurückkommen, ich werde nicht wieder aufstehen können._

 _Mein Leben hat keine Zukunft und ich habe beschlossen, es jemand anderem zu schenken._

 _Jemandem, der es besser machen wird als ich, jemandem, der nichts davon bereuen muss, weil es zu feige war, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen und sich dazu zu bekennen._

 _Es tut mir Leid,_ _Caroline, Bonnie,_ _die ihr mir immer Kraft gegeben habt. Aber selbst ihr könnt nicht wieder aufbauen, was hier zerstört worden ist. Ihr habt etwas Besseres verdient, ich wünsche euch, dass ihr euer Glück findet, wo auch immer es auf euch wartet._

 _Jeremy, Alaric,_ _meine kleine, verrückte, aber perfekte Familie, egal welche Schwierigkeiten wir hatten, egal durch welche Tiefen wir gehen mussten, wir haben wieder zusammen gefunden. Seid mir nicht böse, ich möchte keine Last mehr für euch sein._

 _Matt, Tyler, und alle anderen,_ _ich liebe euch, für immer._

 _Und_ _Damon_ _, wo immer du auch bist, du hattest Recht._

 _Ich bin wie Katherine, hinterhältig und egoistisch._

 _Ich habe keinen Moment daran gedacht, dass du vielleicht verletzt werden könntest und das habe ich nun davon._

 _Aber selbst vor dieser Strafe, die ich mehr als verdient habe, laufe ich davon._

 _Ich von zu schwach, ich kann nicht ohne dich, bitte vergib mir, Damon, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere._

 _Elena_

* * *

 _Liebes Tagebuch,_

 _Tag dreißig nach Damons Verschwinden._

 _Ich habe einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben und ihn auf Damons Bett hinterlassen, ich weiß nicht warum, ich möchte einfach, wenn ihn jemand findet, dass er mich verstehen kann._

 _Ich war nicht noch einmal zu Hause, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, aber ich habe auch ihnen eine Nachricht hinterlassen._

 _Ich gehe auf den Friedhof, nachdem ich dies geschrieben habe._

 _Ich will mich selbst finden und – wenn es soweit ist, wenn ich bereit bin, loszulassen – zerstören, was diese Welt behindert, weiter zu laufen._

 _Die Sonne soll endlich wieder aufgehen, nachdem ich sie ein letztes Mal untergehen sehen habe._

 _Und das wird sie, keine Frage._

 _Mein letzter Eintrag ist wirklich erbärmlich._

 _Selbst du hast einen besseren Schreiber verdient._

 _Ich kann mich nur wiederholen, es tut mir Leid._

 _Elena_


	54. Chapter 54

Mein ruhiger Blick streifte den hellgrauen Himmel und die tiefschwarzen Wolken, die hin und wieder dort oben hingen.

Es hatte schon eine Weile nicht mehr geregnet, die Dürre war unerträglich geworden, nur heute schien eine Ausnahme, gerade heute.

Als hätte man beschlossen, die Dunkelheit und Hoffnungslosigkeit, wie sie in meinem Innern herrschte, nach außen dringen zu lassen.

Ich betrat gerade den heiligen Boden des Friedhofes, als ein lauter und beängstigender Donner über den Himmel grollte.

Doch, aus welchem Grund auch immer, zuckte ich nicht zusammen, nicht mal ein wenig.

Meine Füße erzeugten ein dumpfes Geräusch beim Laufen auf dem weichen Gras.

Ich blickte mich um, sah jedoch niemand anderen, worüber ich recht froh war.

Es sollte mich niemand stören oder davon abhalten und schon gar nicht zusehen!

Das hier war meine Sache, ganz allein meine.

Und vor allem war es meine Entscheidung.

Ich selbst hatte mich in diese Situation gebracht,, indem ich mich und meine Gefühlte aufs Neue verraten hatte, und ich würde es auch sein, der das wieder zurecht bog.

Es war mir egal, ob das Stefan und Katherine eine außerordentliche Genugtuung verschaffen würde oder nicht.

Sie interessierten mich nicht mehr und es war nicht im Geringsten von Bedeutung für mich, was sie dachten.

Wer wäre ich denn, wenn ich mich nach ihnen richten würde?

Auch nicht mehr als jetzt, vor allem nichts Besseres.

Ich hatte gerade Jennas Grab erreicht und kniete davor nieder.

Lange betrachtete ich einfach nur ihren Namen auf dem steinernen Denkmal, dann entdeckte ich auch die gläserne Vase, die darauf stand.

Tiefrote Rosen waren darin, die alle einen ziemlich frischen Eindruck machten, fast so, als hätte man sie heute Morgen erst hier hin gestellt.

Langsam beugte ich mich vor, bis ich ganz vorsichtig an einer von ihnen riechen konnte.

Der zarte, milde Duft berauschte meine Sinne und plötzlich war ich froh, so kurz vor dem Ende noch einmal den wohltuenden Geruch frischer Rosen genießen zu können.

 _Euch hat der Himmel geschickt!_ , dachte ich und stand auf, um auch einen Blick auf Johns Grab zu werfen.

Es lag im Halbdunkel, versteckt hinter einem anderen, das recht groß war, vielleicht ein Familiengrab, und das ich nicht kannte, es musste wohl erst seit kurzem hier stehen, und doch nur wenige Schritte von Jennas entfernt.

Das würde ihr gar nicht gefallen!

Sie hatte John nie wirklich gemocht, dass hatte ja nicht einmal ich getan, aber er war nicht nur der Vampirjäger, der Damon und Stefan einst fast getötet hätte, nein, er war auch mein Vater.

Und auch obwohl er damit seine anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, so war er letztendlich doch in seine Vaterrolle hinein gewachsen.

…mehr oder weniger.

Denn einzig und allein dank ihm war ich vor dem endgültigen Tod oder auch dem Vampirsein errettet worden.

Nur, weil er sich für mich geopfert hatte!

Und dafür war ich ihm unendlich dankbar, nicht zuletzt, weil er Damons fehlerhafte Voreiligkeit beglichen hatte, mir Vampirblut zu geben.

Damon…

Wo auch immer er gerade war, hoffentlich ging es ihm gut.

Hoffentlich konnte er mir verzeihen!

Und wenn nicht…ich würde sowieso nicht mehr lange diese Schuldgefühle tragen müssen.

Natürlich, es war schlichtweg würdelos, einfach aufzugeben, nach so kurzer Zeit, und das nur aus dem simplen Grund, dass ich zu schwach war, eine derart große Last zu tragen.

Wer aufgab war ein Feigling, keine Frage.

Weil es viel leichter war, aufzuhören zu atmen, als in dieser dünnen Luft, in der ich mich befand, einen Atemzug nach dem anderen zu machen.

Ich wandte mich seufzend ab und tätigte die wenigen Schritte zurück zu Jennas Grab, die meine letzten sein sollten.

Das alles klang so erbärmlich!

Wer war ich, dass ich so erniedrigend dachte?

Ich verdiente das Leben nicht.

Dang langsam ließ ich meine Hand daraufhin in die Innentasche meiner Jacke wandern, wo diese mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Messer griff.

Zögerlich zog sie es heraus und hielt es vor meinen Körper.

Ich betrachtete es, fragte mich kurz, was ich hier eigentlich tat, dann erst nahm ich den Blick davon.

Ich würde ganz sicher nicht dabei zusehen!

Mit schwerem Atem richtete ich meinen Blick auf Jennas Namen vor mir.

Meine Hände wurden schweißnass und mein Kopf begann zu pochen, so sehr glühte er.

Denn er wusste, was bevor stand und noch immer wollte er es mit aller Macht verhindern.

…aber diese Chance würde ich ihm nicht geben.

Zu lange schon hatte er mich mit seinen Entscheidungen in eine völlig falsche Richtung getrieben und mich mit seinen Vorstellungen terrorisiert.

Er hatte Damon zum Gehen gebracht!

Und ich wollte nichts mehr von ihm hören.

Er sollte verstummen, für immer!

Davon bestärkt richtete ich die Messerspitze auf meinen Körper und fasste den Griff mit beiden Händen.

Doch genau in dem Moment begann es zu regnen, begleitet von einem schneidend hellen Blitz.

Ich lächelte bitter, aber befreit:

 _Der Himmel weinte mit mir._


	55. Chapter 55

Niedergeschlagen, aber zutiefst berührt davon, ließ ich die Tränen zu, mit denen ich schon seit geraumer Zeit kämpfte.

Vielleicht würden sie den Schmerz betäuben können, auch wenn ich keinesfalls daran glaubte.

Außerdem hatte ich den Schmerz verdient und nichts auf der Welt sollte mich daran hindern, ihn mit Leib und Seele zu spüren, nichts!

Gestärkt rückte ich das Messer näher an meinen Unterleib, bis ich dessen Spitze ganz deutlich durch meine Kleidung spüren konnte.

Ich fühlte seine Macht, Leben zu nehmen und ich bat es, sie auszuspielen.

Ich bat es, zu übernehmen, falls ich selbst zu schwach war, es zu tun und ich glaubte sogar, leichten Druck, als Antwort, an meinem Bauch zu spüren.

Ich nickte und nahm meine gesamte Kraft zusammen, um sie auf meine Hände zu konzentrieren.

Furchtlos schob ich es immer weiter voran, ich glaubte nicht, dass ich erst ausholen brauchte, doch je mehr ich drückte, desto stärker wich ich zurück und die Angst stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

Warum konnte ich nicht?

Was gab es denn noch, das mich behinderte?

Mein Selbstmitleid oder doch die Furcht vor dem Ende, die zu groß war?

Natürlich, ich hatte Respekt vor dem Tod, aber genauso viel Respekt hatte ich auch vor dem Leben.

Beides war…in gewisser Hinsicht…schwer.

Denn wer gab sich schon freiwillig auf?

Und wer konnte den Tod, das Sterben, mit offenen Armen willkommen heißen, obwohl es eigentlich noch viel zu früh war?

Ich wollte das Leben nicht mehr führen, nicht so, aber ich war auch nicht in der Lage, mich einfach so aufzuschlitzen.

Doch was war so schwer daran?

Schnaubend holte ich aus, ließ das Messer auf mich zuschnellen, meine Augen weiteten sich kurz davor, reglos die Kälte, die Taubheit und die Gedankenlosigkeit erwartend.

Oh, wie sehr ich es wünschte!

…aber wieder brach ich ab, wenn ich auch nur knapp gescheitert war.

 _Du bist nicht bereit dazu._ , dachte ich niedergeschlagen: _Was hast du denn auch erwartet?_

Ich konnte nichts erwarten.

Keine Sterbehilfe, nicht von meinen…Freunden, keine Hand, die mich ganz sanft packte, die mich in Geborgenheit hüllte, um mich aufzuhalten, weil dies nur Damon könnte und weil er fort war.

Aber das sollte nicht mehr zählen.

Entschieden nahm ich das Messer in eine Hand, die scharfe Schneide direkt auf meinen Unterarm gerichtet, den ich herausfordernd gen Himmel gerichtet hatte.

Würde ich mir die Pulsadern aufschneiden, würde ich in Windeseile verbluten, es gab also keine Chance mehr auf eine Rettung oder einen Rückzug.

Außerdem war es leichter, nur über die Oberseite meines Armes zu schneiden, als mir tief in die Magengrube zu stechen.

…dachte ich.

Ich richtete meinen Blick wieder nach oben, noch immer zählte ich fest entschlossen darauf, es würde mir so leichter fallen.

Ich setzte an und…

 _Stopp!_

 _Was, wenn du dich geirrt hast?_

 _Damon liebt dich, das weißt du!_

„E-er hat das aber sehr…sehr lang nicht mehr g-gesagt.

Woher soll ich w-wissen, dass er…mich aufrichtig liebt?

Aufrichtiger als Stefan?"

 _Jeder andere liebt aufrichtiger als Stefan!_

 _Warum zweifelst du?_

 _Du warst dir so sicher, dass Damon dich liebt!_

 _Er hat dich nicht belogen, er war so einfühlsam zu dir, er hat dich geküsst…_

 _Und du hast es geliebt!_

„Was bringt das, wenn ich ihn liebe und er mich nicht?"

 _Er liebt dich!_

 _Er hat es dir so oft bewiesen!_

„Ja und?

Wenn er mich wirklich liebt, wo zur Hölle ist er dann?", schrie ich aus vollem Hals und wild schluchzend, man verstand mich kaum, so sehr weinte ich: „Ich weiß, ich hab ihn verraten, meine Gefühle zu ihm, und das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen, aber wo ist er denn?

Warum kommt er nicht einfach zurück, sodass wir wie zwei erwachsene…Menschen darüber reden können?

Oder hab ich was verpasst und es gibt nichts mehr zu reden…?

Er ist doch gegangen!

Ich kann ihm nicht folgen, ihn nicht suchen, weil ich nicht weiß, wohin ich gehen soll!

Er müsste zurückkommen, um das zu beenden!

Aber wo ist er dann?

Siehst du ihn hier irgendwo?

Ich nicht.

 _Ich nicht!_ "

Atemlos lauschte ich vor mich hin, aber darauf hatte mein Schicksal wohl keine Antwort mehr.

Zufrieden konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf das Wesentliche.

Doch plötzlich schoss ein Gedanke durch meinen Kopf:

Was, wenn er mich wirklich liebte und nur auf einen Beweis von meiner Seite wartete?

Was, wenn –

Aber es war zu spät.

Mir entfuhr ein spitzer, mörderisch wehklagender Schrei und ich starrte entsetzt auf meinen Arm herunter.

Blut, Blut, überall war Blut!

Ich hatte es tatsächlich getan, ich hatte meine Pulsader, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, vom Handgelenkt bis zum Ellenbogen aufgeschnitten!

Jetzt waren sämtliche Gewissensbisse und Überlegungen allerdings hinfällig, denn, egal ob sie stimmten oder nicht, es war zu spät.

Mein Arm stand offen Blut floss, spritzte regelrecht und noch immer durchfuhr mich wein blitzartiger, durch und durch brennender Schmerz.

Ich würde verbluten.

 _Aber wenn, dann schnell._ , sagte ich mir selbst und schnitt mir ohne zu zögern auch die zweite Pulsader auf.


	56. Chapter 56

Wieder Schmerz, nun – gefühlt - millionenfach schlimmer als vorher.

Es war kein Brennen mehr, jetzt trafen mich gleich unzählbar viele Nadelspitzen, ohne Pause, ohne Reue.

Ich fühlte mich so leer, so offen, als könnte jeder auf meine Seele sehen.

Und wieder schrie ich, diesmal kraftloser und noch immer voller Intensität.

Doch anstatt dass es mich ablenkte, konzentrierte ich mich noch mehr darauf!

Warmes Blut lief von meinen Armen, Ströme der purpurnen Flüsse färbten mich ein, und doch war es nicht genug.

Der Geruch von saurem Regen, vollkommen durchnässten und verschwitzten Klamotten und Eisen hüllte mich ein, ich sog auf, soviel ich konnte, und doch würde es nicht reichen.

 _Es würde nicht reichen._

Was sollte das heißen?

Mein Körper sträubte sich, mein Herz, das kaum noch feste Schläge zusammen brachte, schien mir etwas sagen zu wollen, doch es war zu schwach.

Und mein Kopf?

Der wurde langsam schwer, pulsierte aber noch immer wild, und wurde langsam gefühllos.

Aber das alles ging mir viel zu langsam.

Wie sollte das denn aussehen?

Ich stand hier auf dem Friedhof von Mystic Falls, im strömenden Regen, direkt vor Jennas Grab, die Arme offen, der Blick getrübt, die Beine zittrig und das Gehört beinahe taub.

Aber eben auch nur beinahe.

Ich sollte knien!

Ich sollte sterben!

Aber mein Körper wollte nicht aufgeben, noch nicht.

Warum nicht?

Worauf wartete er?

Damon würde nicht kommen, er war so lange nicht gekommen!

Und keiner meiner Freunde –

Was, wenn sie den Abschiedsbrief schon gefunden und gelesen hatten?

Wenn sie nun auf dem Weg hier her waren?

Ich wollte nicht gerettet werden!

Ich konnte nicht gerettet werden…

Ich holte tief Luft, verstärkte meinen schon locker gewordenen Griff um das Messer und setzte es erneut an meinem Bauch an.

Jetzt würde ich nicht wieder nachgeben, es war ja sowieso schon zu spät.

Aber so würde es schneller gehen, wesentlich schneller!

Mit vollstem Kraftaufwand holte ich aus, erhob meinen Blick erneut in den Himmel, blinzelte aufgrund des Regens, verhärtete meinen Gesichtsausdruck, verwarf jegliche Gedanken und…stieß zu.

Dunkelheit umhüllte mich, Kälte breitete sich in mir aus und meine Lider wurden schwer.

Ich hatte es geschafft, ich hatte nicht nachgegeben!

Und dafür würde ich mit einem schnellen Tod belohnt werden.

Zufrieden zog ich das Messer aus meinem Körper und wollte es in die Höhe heben, ihm danken, dass es mir geholfen hatte, wo ich doch zu feige gewesen war.

…aber in dem Moment hörte ich mein Herz kaum noch schlagen, instinktiv lauschte ich und wartete ab.

Doch es normalisierte sich nicht wieder, natürlich nicht!

Meine Beine, die sowieso schon kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch standen, gaben nur eine Sekunde nach und doch war es diese Sekunde, die mich beinahe zu Fall gebracht hätte, hätte meine Hand nicht aus Schrecken nach einem der Grabsteine hinter mir gegriffen.

Aber kaum war ich sicher, dass ich mich so halten konnte, kam auch schon ein ganz anderes Problem auf mich zu:

Ohne auch nur den kleinsten Anlass dafür begann ich zu husten.

Immer mehr stieg in mir auf, eigentlich hätte ich mich übergeben müssen, doch ich konnte den Hustenreiz nicht unterdrücken.

Intuitiv hielt ich mir eine Hand vor den Mund…als plötzlich Blut kam.

Ich hustete Blut!

Ich spuckte Blut!

Das waren die inneren Verletzungen, eindeutig.

Ich stand kurz davor, das musste es wohl heißen.

Mein Atem ging ganz zittrig und nur noch schwach, die Geräusche meines Umfeldes nahm ich kaum noch wahr, zu laut pulsierte das Blut in meinen Ohren und in meinem Kopf.

Und dann wurde ich schwach.

Nur ganz langsam, regelrecht schleichend, erfasste es mich, bis es mich dann auf einen Schlag vollkommen einnahm.

Für einen kurzen Moment wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich geriet in unvorstellbare Panik.

Plötzlich begann ich, meine Taten zu bereuen!

Aber dafür war es zu spät, diese Reue zählte nicht mehr, ich würde gleich sterben und dann war es sowieso vorbei.

Wild hustend und würgend stützte ich mich noch mehr auf den Grabstein, da meine Beine merkwürdig schlaksig wirkten und ich ihnen nicht mehr vertraute, wo sie mich doch gerade eben schon einmal im Stich gelassen.

…und dann wurde mit einem Mal alles ruhig.

Meine Ohren nahmen keine Geräusche der Umgebung mehr wahr, als wäre ich taub geworden.

Mein Herz wurde schwächer und schwächer und mein Kopf schaltete endgültig ab.

Ich glitt in eine Art Zwischenwelt; an der Alten konnte ich mich einfach nicht mehr festhalten, die Erinnerungen daran wurden dunkel und kalt, einfach nur abstoßend.

In der Traumwelt hingegen war es warm und die pastellenen Farben auf dem weißen Hintergrund schmeichelten meiner hellen, beinahe papiernen Haut.

Überall zwischen den Farben glitzerte es und es roch wunderbar angenehm, nach Blumen und Vanille.

Zwar wusste ich nicht, wo ich war, aber es musste sich um den Himmel handeln, denn es gab keinen Ort auf dieser Erde, an dem ich ohne Damon glücklich sein könnte.


	57. Chapter 57

Aber was war das dort, dort hinten?

Das Blaue, das wie ein Schmetterling seine Kreise zog und immer wieder Haken schlug?

Ich wollte es fangen, unbedingt wissen, was so hübsch und vertraut war!

Doch natürlich würden mich meine Beine keinen Schritt mehr tragen.

Auch wenn der Schmerz betäubt war, so blieb ich doch unfähig zu leben und zu atmen, wie ich sollte.

Aber das brauchte ich auch gar nicht mehr, denn das Etwas kam näher.

Kurz vor meinem Gesicht verharrte es, als würde es mich ansehen.

Jetzt wusste ich auch, was es war!

Doch ich kam nicht auf dessen Namen.

Stattdessen traf mich ein mir wohlbekannter Geruch.

Eine ferne Stimme ertönte, doch sie war zu weit weg, als dass ich sie hätte verstehen können.

Aber selbst ohne das Verständnis der Worte, die sie sprach, löste sie ein wohliges Gefühl in mir aus.

Allein der Ton war so rau und trotzdem ganz samten, dass es mir sofort eine Gänsehaut über die Haut jagte!

 _Elena…_

Ja, ich war hier!

Ich lebte!

Ich atmete!

Wer auch immer du sein solltest… _geh weg._ _Mein Tod steht fest! Ich wünsche keine Rettung, wenn ich nun für immer hier sein kann. Wenn das der Tod ist, heiße ich ihn willkommen._

 _Elena, bitte…_

Aber bevor ich antworten konnte, traf ein harter, gezielter Schlag meinen Brustkorb und ich riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

Da waren der Friedhof, der dunkle Himmel über mir, der Regen und die vielen Gräber.

…und da war der Schmerz.

Vollkommen überrascht und getroffen davon, schrie ich auf, so laut, dass meine Ohren fast klein bei gaben.

Doch schon legte sich etwas ganz sanft und beruhigend auf meine Stirn.

Eine Hand, wie ich bemerkte.

Aber das konnte nicht irgendeine Hand sein!

Denn sie lieb einen Impuls, einem Stromschlag gleich, durch meinen Körper laufen und ihn erzittern.

Davon aufgeschreckt sah ich nach oben…und blickte ehrfürchtig in ein Paar eisblaue Augen.

Nein, Damon war fort, er hatte mich im Stich gelassen, nachdem ich ihn im Stich gelassen hatte!

Aber bedeutete das auch, dass er nicht wieder zurückkommen würde…?

„Elena, was zur Hölle tust du hier…?!", kam es dann plötzlich ziemlich laut und wütend von ihm und ich begegnete daraufhin seinem undurchdringlichen Blick.

Aber wieder musste eine Antwort meinerseits ausbleiben, denn ein riesiger Schwall Blut kam ohne Vorwarnung aus meinem Mund und besudelte meine sowieso schon mit Wasser und Blut durchtränkte Kleidung.

Erst dann, als ich mich wieder auf das Gesicht vor mir konzentrieren konnte, realisierte ich, dass es tatsächlich Damon war!

Panisch sah ich mich um und bemerkte, dass ich auf dem schlammigen Boden lag, über und über voll mit Blut, Damons Arme um mich und noch immer lebte ich.

Warum war ich noch nicht tot?

Meine Wunden waren doch wohl groß genug?!

Eigentlich hätte es schon längst vorbei sein müssen, ich könnte schon längst auf der anderen Seite sein…

Aber wie es schien, wollte meine Seele nicht loslassen.

Nicht, wenn Damon tatsächlich zurückgekommen war!

Besagter nahm gerade mein Gesicht in seine Hände und zog meinen Kopf in seinen Schoß.

Damon war warm und roch genauso vertraulich wie immer, weshalb mir fast schon wieder meine Augen zufielen.

Gerade so konnte ich sie offen halten und in sein wunderschönes Gesicht sehen.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich hier war!

Hier, bei mir!

„Elena…", hauchte er und ich bildete mir ein, Tränen auf seinen Wangen zu sehen, erinnerte mich aber dann daran, dass es ja in Strömen regnete,

Kraftlos hob ich den Arm und fasste ebenfalls nach seinem Gesicht.

Dabei wurde mir allerdings der vollkommen offene Arm vor Augen geführt, der blutüberströmt war und nunmehr aus Hautfetzen und Knochen bestand.

Erschrocken wollte ich mich wieder zurückziehen, doch er ließ es nicht zu und kam noch näher.

„D-D-Damon…?", stammelte ich und bemerkte, dass sein Name im Moment das einzige war, das ich kannte.

Erleichtert sah ich, dass sich daraufhin ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete.

Ich versuchte, es ihm gleich zu tun, doch es gelang mir nicht.

Stattdessen baute sich mit einem Mal ein ungeheurer Druck in mir auf, was ich versuchte auszublenden, was mir jedoch nicht gelang.

Im Gegenteil, er wurde immer größer und größer und ich glaubte, beinahe platzen zu müssen!

Und dann, plötzlich, unerwartet, riss etwas in mir.

Ein lautes, reißendes Geräusch erklang und mit einem Schlag brachte ich keinen einzigen Atemzug mehr über die Lippen.

Ich wollte, und wie ich wollte, aber ich konnte nicht!

Mit noch immer tapfer kämpfendem Herzen lag ich nun da, meine Hand fiel von seiner Wange ab und dann…wurde alles ganz leise und die Welt vor meinen Augen verschwamm.


	58. Chapter 58

Und dann…wurde alles ganz leise und die Welt vor meinen Augen verschwamm.

…da spürte ich plötzlich etwas an meinem Mund.

Zaghaft öffnete ich die Lippen, tastete danach, versuchte, es mithilfe meiner Zungenspitze zu identifizieren, aber alles was ich herausfand, war, dass es sich um etwas Warmes, Dickflüssiges und irgendwie…Lebendiges handelte.

Vorsichtig leckte ich daran und schluckte.

Es schmeckte bitter und geheimnisvoll und es tat gut.

Ich wollte mehr davon!

Langsam lenkte ich meine Augen darauf und…erstarrte.

Damon presste mir sein Handgelenk an die Lippen!

Frisches, tiefrotes Blut quoll daraus hervor und benässte meinen trockenen Mund.

Nicht nur das, inzwischen füllte es ihn vollkommen aus und gab mir das verwirrende Gefühl der Vollkommenheit.

Aber wollte ich wirklich trinken?

Hilfesuchend blickte ich Damon an, der bittend zurück starrte und dessen Adern unterlaufene Augen eine gewisse Gier, aber auch Kontrolle ausstrahlten.

Er nickte mir zu und ich wusste, wenn ich dieses unausschlagbare Angebot nicht innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden annahm, würde es zu spät sein.

Aber es gab sowieso nichts mehr zu entscheiden.

Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verschenken, begann ich zu trinken.

Das erste Mal war in Ordnung, aber dann überkam mich ein Übelreiz, der mit jedem Schluck, den ich mich aber auch besser fühlte, zunahm.

Egal wie viel besser ich mich auch fühlte, umso mehr wollte ich das, was ich gerade so eifrig schluckte, wieder ausspucken.

Doch bevor es dazu kommen konnte, zog Damon seinen Arm selbst von mir weg.

Die Wunde hatte bereits wieder begonnen, sich zu schließen, was das Trinken nicht gerade erleichtert hatte.

Unsicher schluckte ich auch das letzte bisschen seines Blutes herunter und merkte förmlich, wie mein Körper sich wieder zusammenfügte, Stück für Stück, wenn auch sehr langsam.

Ich spürte, wie sich Damons warmer Lebenssaft sich in mir ausbreitete und ich davon ausgefüllt wurde.

Wie es sich schützend über meine Wunden ausbreitete und begann, sie zu schließen.

Aber so schön und glücklich dieser Moment auch war, so traurig war er auch.

Denn das hier war das erste Mal, dass ich mit Damon vereint war.

Und genau deshalb musste ich ihn unterbrechen und mit meinen Worten stören, denn ich hatte da so einiges zu erklären.

Besser, ich tat es jetzt sofort, als dass dieses Trugbild, dieser Traum, wie es schien, ein Ende hatte.

Wenn, dann konnte ich nicht einfach so aufstehen und gehen, nur weil es mir vielleicht jetzt wieder möglich sein würde!

Ich bekam ja schon die wunderbare Gelegenheit, Damon noch einmal zu sehen, also musste ich sie auch nutzen.

Obwohl mir noch immer jegliche Kraft dazu fehlte, hob ich erneut die Hand und legte sie um Damons markantes Gesicht: „Es…es tut mir so leid."

Tränen stiegen in meine Augen und überrollten mich, bevor ich auch nur daran denken konnte, sie zu unterdrücken.

Damon lächelte leicht, aber auch sehr gequält, und nickte, als wollte er damit jegliche weiteren Worte gänzlich ersticken.

„Er ist okay…", flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme, aber ich unterbrach ihn: „Nein!"

Heftig schüttelte ich den Kopf und sah eindringlich in seine vom Regen fast grauen Augen, die noch nie angsterfüllter ausgesehen hatten.

„Nein, Damon, es ist nicht okay!

Hörst du?

Es ist alles andere, aber es ist nicht okay!

Ich habe dir so großes Unrecht getan, dass ich nicht damit leben kann.

Ich musste dich gegen eine feige Lüge eintauschen und ich hasse mich selbst zutiefst dafür.

Du hast vollkommen richtig gehandelt, als du gegangen bist, ich habe genau das verdient.

Und auch wenn das jetzt in deinen Ohren absurd klingen sollte…diese Strafe hat gesessen.", erklärte ich, doch es war nur der schwache Hauch meiner Stimme neben dem lauten Prasseln des Regens: „Ich habe verstanden, dass das einzige, was ich all die Zeit zum leben brauchte, du warst.

Der einzige Grund, warum ich diese zwei langen Jahre der Trennung überlebt habe, war der Gedanke, dass du, da wo du bist, glücklich bist.

Dass es dir gut geht und dass du vergessen konntest, wie viel Leid ich dir – damals schon – angetan habe.

Auch, wenn es die schwerste Zeit meines Lebens war, kam ich damit zurecht, weil du glücklich warst.

Vielleicht liege ich genau deshalb jetzt hier, einfach, weil ich dachte, ich könnte es genau wie damals machen.

Ich dachte, ich könnte einfach aufgeben und mich damit zufrieden geben, dass du an einem Ort wärst, an dem du ohne Jemanden zu Undankbarem wie mir vollkommen und ganz sein könntest.

Aber nach allem, was passiert ist, nach allem, was ich erfahren habe, ist das unmöglich, weil du nie ganz warst und nie das Leben leben konntest, wie du es wolltest.

Weil ich im Weg war.

Ich habe es dir genommen und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, es dir zurück zu geben.

Aber du bist hier und ich weiß nicht, wann du beschlossen hast und warum, mich trotzdem nicht der Hölle zu übergeben, wo ich doch die Flügel eines Engels gebrochen habe."


	59. Chapter 59

Forschend blickte ich ihn an, wartete darauf, dass er antwortete, überlegte es mir dann aber anders.

„Womit habe ich solche Gnade verdient?

Ich meine, ich war kurz davor, mich selbst hinzurichten.

Ich lag im Sterben.

Ich war tot!", ich atmete zitternd ein, als mich erneut ein Tränenschwall überrollte: „Es hätte so einfach sein können, Damon.

Ich hätte das selbst erledig, du müsstest nicht noch mehr Schmerz und Leid ertragen!

Aber anstatt dir die Chance zu geben, ein Leben ohne mich zu führen, kommst du her.

Ich hätte friedlich sterben können, jetzt muss ich all meine Taten noch einmal vor mir sehen, wie sie in deinen Augen aufblitzen, als wollten sie mich noch einmal bestrafen, obwohl ich dachte, das schon selbst getan zu haben.

Aber dabei hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass ich niemals fähig wäre, so viel Schmerz zu ertragen, wie du ihn ertragen musstest.

Eher würde ich wahrscheinlich…sterben."

„Verdammt, noch mal, Elena!", fuhr er mich an und ich erstarrte, als ich die Wut in seinem Ausdruck sag.

Unmittelbar zuckte ich zusammen und entzog ihm meine Hand.

Sein Gesicht war mir mit einem Ruck um einiges näher gekommen und er beugte sich schützend über mich, als wollte er mich vor weiterer Nässe schützen, auch wenn das kaum noch Sinn hatte.

Sein Blick allein sprach Bände, jedoch wagte ich nicht, sie zu entziffern.

Mit heiserer Stimme flüsterte e kurz vor meinem Gesicht, sodass ich seinen Atem deutlich spüren konnte, der so heiß war, dass mir gleich mehrere Schauer über den Rücken liefen: „Wie kommst du darauf, dass es mir möglich wäre, ohne dich zu leben?

Wäre ich zu spät gekommen; hätte ich deine Qualen nicht am eigenen Leib erfahren, wodurch ich auf dich aufmerksam wurde, dann…"

Die Verwirrung in seinen Augen lichtete sich für einen kurzen Moment.

Offenbart wurde tiefste Betroffenheit, noch immer ein wenig Angst und…unstillbare Gier.

„Wärst du tot, wäre ich dir in den Tod gefolgt."

Mir stockte der Atem, als ich begriff, wie sehr er mich eigentlich liebte und wie dumm ich gewesen war, zu glauben, dass niemand mehr leiden müsste, wenn ich endlich gestorben war.

Damons Gesicht war nur noch ganz knapp von meinem entfernt und mein Verlangen, ihn endlich küssen zu können, stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

So lange hatte ich gewartet, meinen Willen zu Gunsten von Stefan immer wieder unterdrückt, weil ich der Meinung gewesen war, es würde besser so sein.

Und jetzt?

Jetzt wollte ich nichts mehr, als meine Gefühle für Damon zuzulassen.

Aber wollte er es noch, nach all dem Hin und Her?

Oder war er es leid, sich von mir durch die Gegend schubsen zu lassen?

Das galt es, herauszufinden.

„Damon?", kam es unsicher von mir und sein Blick, der fest an meinen Lippen gehangen hatte, flog zu meinen Augen auf.

„Nach allem, was passiert ist…

Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Augenblicklich hielt er inne.

Also nicht?

War er doch nur hier, um mich zu retten?

Gut, was ich da forderte, war ziemlich viel und ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich mir selbst verzeihen konnte.

Als ich dann bemerkte, dass er langsam von mir abließ, musste ich deshalb sofort handeln:

Ich nahm eine seiner Hände, die an meiner Taille lagen, an mich und hielt sie an mein klopfendes Herz.

Damons riss vor Verwunderung die Augen auf, verharrte aber in derselben Position.

„Ich weiß, ich verlange eine Menge von dir, wenn ich das frage, aber ich kann nicht anders.

Diese Antwort bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel, weißt du?

Weil, wenn du mir nicht verzeihen kannst, heißt das…dass es keinen Weg mehr für uns gibt, zusammen zu sein.

Und gerade weil ich dich so sehr verletzt habe…

Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich deine Entscheidung, egal wie sie fallen wird, akzeptieren werde.

Ich…

 _Ich liebe dich, Damon._

Ich tue es schon so lange, länger als du vielleicht glaubst, aber immer war ich entweder zu feige oder zu egoistisch, um es zuzugeben.

Und ich schäme mich zutiefst dafür, aber ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen, das gehört jetzt zu unserer Geschichte.

Ich kann dich nur bitten, mir zu vergeben, der Rest liegt bei dir.

Also, Damon…nimmst du mich zurück?"

Ironischer Weise erinnerte mich das gerade an eine mir nur allzu bekannte Szene:

Damon, wie er vor mir stand und mich um Vergebung dafür bat, dass er mir sein Blut gegeben und mir damit die Entscheidung, zum Vampir zu werden, voreilig und eigenständig abgenommen hatte.

 _„Ich weiß, ich verdiene deine Vergebung nicht…aber ich brauche sie."_

Damals hatte ich Zeit von Damon gefordert, die er nicht besaß.

Und mein Herz schmerzte schwer, wenn ich daran dachte, wie es für ihn gewesen sein musste, eine Absage und die törichte Frage nach Zeit von mir zu hören, wo er doch nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte.

Ich hätte mir sofort noch einmal das Messer in den Körper gerammt, bei der Vorstellung, wie er sich umdrehte und allen Ernstes mit dem Wissen ging, dass er ohne meine Vergebung sterben würde und ohne mir noch einmal in die Augen gesehen zu haben, ohne das Wissen, dass ich ihn liebte.

Niemals könnte ich so stark sein, wie er es in diesem Moment gewesen war…

Ich hoffte, er erinnerte sich daran.


	60. Chapter 60

**_Die Zeit ist gekommen: Heute gibt es das letzte Kapitel zu dieser Geschichte... Ich hoffe, es gefällt!_**

* * *

Damon strich mir eine blutige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte dabei selig.

Ich genoss das Gefühl seiner Finger auf meiner Haut und fragte mich, was ich wohl tun würde, wenn er ‚Nein.' Sagen würde, obwohl das eigentlich klar war.

Wahrscheinlich würde ich sofort abreisen, bloß weg von hier, und mich töten.

Danach war nichts weiter zu tun, als abzuwarten, bis ich sterben würde, weil ich kein Blut getrunken hatte.

Aber noch stand gar nichts fest.

„Was glaubst du denn, warum ich zurückgekommen bin, Elena?

Um dir beim Sterben zuzusehen?

Um meine Wut darüber, dass du deine Gefühle verleugnet hast, an dir auszulassen?

Nein, ganz sicher nicht.", flüsterte er, noch immer lächelnd.

Die Unumstößlichkeit in seinem Blick brachte meine Lippen dazu, sich aufzuspalten.

Verwirrt murmelte ich: „N-Nicht…?!"

Er schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf.

Meine Augen blieben an seinem vollkommenen Mund hängen, egal was ich tat, sie wollten sich einfach nicht mehr davon lösen.

„Elena, ich kann verstehen, dass du gerade nichts mehr willst, als dass ich dir antworte, aber ich kann dir schon jetzt sagen, dass es nicht besonders ausführlich ausfallen wird.

Ja, ich vergebe dir.

Und ja, ich nehme dich zurück, genauso wie du bist."

Dem war wohl nichts mehr hinzu zu fügen.

Und doch warf mich diese Antwort aus der Bahn.

Er vergab mir einfach so all das, wofür ich mich hatte umbringen wollen?

Oh ja, ich hatte vergessen, dass er für mich ein Engel war.

Und was war ich für ihn?

Verdutzt nahm ich daraufhin meine ganze wieder gewonnene Kraft zusammen: „Aber wie – "

„Ich sagte doch, es wird nichts Ausführliches sein!

Wie soll ich begründen, dass ich ein derart verkorkstes Mädchen über alles liebe?"

Ich warf ihm empörte Blicke zu, woraufhin er nur lachte.

Es war kein künstliches, sarkastisches Lachen, wie sonst in letzter Zeit, es klang irgendwie…befreit.

Und es gefiel mir.

„Jetzt tu nicht so, wir wissen beide, dass ich Recht habe!

Was hast du nicht alles getan, um Stefans kranken Vorstellungen gerecht zu werden?

Und jetzt liegst du hier in meinen Armen, bist gerade noch dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen und sagst mir, dass du mich liebst.

Und das war nur ein kleiner Teil der Geschichte!

Ist das nicht verkorkst genug?

Also für meinen Geschmack schon."

Ja, verdammt, das war es!

Und ich war an allem Schuld.

Aber wenn ich so darüber nachdachte…

„Immerhin, all diese verkorksten Entscheidungen haben mich hierher, in diese Situation geführt.

Nur deshalb liege ich jetzt in deinen Armen und lebe, ist es nicht so?

Letztendlich führen doch viele Wege nach oben.", erwiderte ich mit neu erlangtem Selbstvertrauen und schaffte es, ihm mit einem ebenso strahlenden Lächeln entgegen zu blicken.

Was taten wir hier eigentlich?

Das war einfach nur…komisch.

„So gefällt mir mein Mädchen.", kam es jetzt von Damon und ich fühlte mich auf der Stelle geschmeichelt.

 _Sein_ Mädchen…?

Mein Herz beschleunigte willkürlich auf doppelte Geschwindigkeit, als ich darüber nachdachte.

Aber bevor ich den Gedankengang zu Ende denken konnte, musste ich ihn abbrechen, da Damon Anstalten machte, mich auf seine Arme zu heben.

Sofort stoppte ich ihn in seinem Vorhaben: „Nein!

Ich…

Warte, Damon."

Verwundert verharrte er neben mir, jederzeit bereit, seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen.

„Wenn wir das hier durchziehen, wenn wir es miteinander versuchen wollen…

Damon, ich will dich entweder ganz oder gar nicht.

Nach diesem Reinfall mit Stefan…ich habe ihn geliebt, wirklich, meine ich, und er hat – das kann ich nicht noch mal durchmachen.

Du siehst ja, wohin das geführt hat."

„Vertraust du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich mehr liebe, als jede andere vor dir?

Mehr als mein Leben?

Mehr als alles andere dieser Welt?"

Ob er wusste, wie sehr ich ihn liebte, für das, was er gerade gesagt hatte?

Er würde es erfahren.

„Dann lass es uns richtig machen, von Anfang an, nicht nur so halb.", sagte ich sicher: „Ich habe lang genug gewartet, ich kann mich nicht länger zurückhalten und das will ich auch gar nicht."

Damon war wie erstarrt, er schien noch nicht ganz zu wissen, worauf ich hinauswollte.

Voller Inbrunst nahm ich daraufhin das Messer wieder in meine Hand; es musste mir wohl während meines beinahigen Ablebens entwichen sein.

Sofort hielt mich Damon, als ich es mir an die Brust hielt, auf.

Ich sah ihn ruhig an: „Ich sagte, entweder ganz oder gar nicht.

Wenn, dann für immer."

Zweifelnd starrte er mich aus seinen blauen Augen an, als würde er an irgendetwas in mir appellieren.

Als wollte er mich manipulieren.

„Elena – "

Ich unterbrach ihn, indem ich meinen Zeigefinger auf seine wichen Lippen legte.

„Ich bin bereit dafür, wenn du es bist.

Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als bei dir zu sein!

Ach, wenn ich dafür etwas opfern muss…

Aber ich habe ein gutes Gefühl dabei und solange du an meiner Seite bist, habe ich keine Angst davor!

Bitte, Damon…", redete ich auf ihn ein, doch in seinem Gesicht veränderte sich gar nichts.

Wollte er etwa nicht?

Wo lag das Problem?

War ‚für immer' zu viel für ihn?

Ich würde ihn genauso lieben, wie er es tat.

Ich würde nicht länger leugnen und lügen.

Es gab keinen Grund mehr dazu, bei Damon fühlte ich mich sicher und verstanden und einfach nur…richtig.

Damon schluckte: „Wenn es das ist, was du willst.", meinte er trocken, nachdem ich meine Hand von seinem Mund zu seiner Wange hatte wandern lassen.

„Ich will dich.", beteuerte ich erneut.

Er nickte und schmunzelte kurt, dann wich jegliches Lächeln einem konzentrierten Ausdruck.

Langsam und vorsichtig beugte er sich zu mir vor und presste seine Lippen endlich auf meine.

Nie hatte ich ihn so sehr gewollt!

Und am liebsten hätte ich ihn jetzt ganz ohne Zurückhaltung geküsst, aber bevor es auch nur annähernd dazu kommen konnte, entzog er sich mir schon wieder.

Unmittelbar öffnete ich die Augen und…sah, was passiert war.

Deutliche Adern zeichneten sich unter seinen Augen ab und jegliches Weiß um das eisige Blau war vollkommen verschwunden.

Erschrocken darüber, dass ich ihn ansah, wollte Damon sich noch weiter zurückziehen, aber ich hielt ihn auf.

Natürlich, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das viele Blut eine Schwierigkeit darstellen könnte…

Aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das gar nicht das Problem gewesen war, denn vorher hatte er auch nicht derart darauf reagiert.

DA entdeckte ich das frische Blut an seinem Mund, das er wohl abbekommen hatte.

Ohne zu Zögern kam ich ihm wieder entgegen und – anstatt ihn erneut zu küssen, leckte vorsichtig über seine Lippen.

Sofort war der starke Geschmack nach Eisen in meinem Mund allgegenwärtig.

Aber als ich wieder aufsah, hatten sich sämtliche Anzeichen von Blutdurst auf seinem Gesicht verflüchtigt.

Unwillkürlich lächelte ich.

Jetzt war ich bereit, um mein Menschenleben loszulassen.

Mit dem Wissen, zurück zu kehren und Damon die Gier nach meinem Blut vollends genommen zu haben.

…und ihn für immer halten zu können.

Diese Gedanken in meinem Kopf festhaltend, legte ich das Messer zurück an meine Brust.

 _Es wird alles gut werden, fürchte dich nicht!_

 _Damon ist immer bei dir, er wird dich davor bewahren, falsche Dinge zu tun._

 _Vertraue ihm!_

„Das tue ich.", sagte ich zu mir selbst und stach mir mitten ins Herz.

Das Lächeln unverändert auf den Lippen tragend, zog ich es wieder heraus und war es achtlos auf den feuchten Boden neben mir.

Damon hielt meinen Kopf in einer Hand und stützte ihn, da mein Hals immer mehr erschlaffte.

Wortlos, aber nicht wirklich ersichtlich zufrieden mit der Situation, sah er auf mich herab.

Dann beugte er sich zu mir herunter und küsste mich erneut.

Ich erwiderte den Kuss nicht, ich hatte einfach nicht die Kraft dazu, aber er wusste, dass ich es genoss.

Erfüllt von seiner Liebe schloss ich die Augen, auf dass dieser Kuss das letzte sein würde, was ich spürte und hoffentlich auch das erste.

Gerade eben hatte ich für mich selbst entschieden, dass ich niemals Kinder haben würde und für den Rest meines vielleicht unendlichen Lebens mit dem wohl unstillbaren Blutdurst leben musste.

Aber all das war nebensächlich geworden, innerhalb der letzten Wochen.

Das Schicksal hatte entschieden, dass Damon zurückkommen würde, um ihm eine neue Chance zu geben, mein Herz zu erobern, auch wenn er es längst erobert hatte.

Mir wurde klar, dass es niemals um die Wahl zwischen Damon und Stefan gegangen war, sondern darum, ob ich zu Gunsten meines Herzens oder meines Verstandes handeln würde.

Schließlich starb ich in Damons Armen, dort, wo ich hingehörte.

* * *

 **ENDE**


End file.
